Hielo y sangre
by FrostDan
Summary: La profecía se cumple cuando la Oscuridad invade a Arendelle y la familia real es asesinada. El reino de Westergard se apodera del reino y empieza con una masacre que reduce la esperanza a nada. Años más tarde, Elsa regresa para cobrar venganza por los actos cometidos contra su pueblo. Los usurpadores caerán uno a uno, incluida la princesa Anna. (Elsanna/No incesto)
1. Prefacio

**¡Hey! Empezamos un nuevo año, chicos. Espero que sea un buen inicio para todos; que se levanten con fuerzas y espabilen las perezas (me incluyo), cierren ciclos y abran nuevas posibilidades con ojos de águila. Les mando muchos abrazos y mis mejores deseos a todos.**

Y como también me levanté con ánimos, aquí pongo la primera piedra de esta historia con la que he disfrutado la escritura durante todo el tiempo que me llevó armarla.

 **Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar** : será una historia bastante larga con temas oscuros como la guerra y, por ende, la muerte. Así que si decides leer, sé paciente. Iré poniendo notas al final de los capítulos, sobre todo para aclarar algunas cosas que, quizá, en la narración no se expliquen con tanta puntualidad. Si tienes dudas, también sería bueno que me las hicieras saber para ir formando con más precisión este universo. Siempre trataré de responder vía Mensaje Privado para no alargar demasiado este espacio. También los invito a pasarse a mi **Tumblr** para saber sobre las actualizaciones, curiosidades de la historia o si quieren preguntarme cualquier dato acerca de lo que escribo; pueden encontrarme como **frostdan900**.

 **Advertencias importantes:** para evitar futuros traumas e insultos a mi persona, debes saber que este es un fanfiction en donde la pareja principal es formada por **Elsa y Anna**. No hay trampas, no es broma, así que si no estás de acuerdo puedes tomar algunos dulces de la mesa y retirarte en paz. NO tienes que leer, NO tienes que herirte, NO tienes que dejar mensajes ofensivos porque no es necesario que el mundo siga ardiendo con este tipo de acciones. Si en cambio estás de acuerdo con leer pacíficamente, entonces eres bienvenido y espero que disfrutes la historia.

 **Como siempre, muchos de los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen, mucho menos Frozen. Todo es propiedad de Disney y/o sus respectivos creadores.**

Sin más.

* * *

 **Hielo y sangre**

 **Prefacio**

 _La sombra se deslizó suavemente por el cielo, comiéndose al sol y toda existencia de luz. Desapareció a las estrellas y luego a cada astro del firmamento. Hubo gritos, todos pidiendo ayuda, rogando piedad. La ciudad de los hombres quedó en ruinas y su majestuosidad, una vez digna de dioses, terminó en el olvido. Luego hubo silencio, y al silencio le sobrevino más caos. La sombra siguió deslizándose, buscando, siempre buscando en cada casa, habitación, en cada lecho. Susurrando incansablemente una letanía maldita que cortaba el aire y lo envenenaba, como una serpiente asesinando a su presa. Siguió destruyendo, porque era lo único que sabía hacer desde su nacimiento. Y cuando estaba tan oscura como el vacío, encontró al fin la cuna que tanto anhelaba, y cantó de felicidad para que todos los mundos la escucharan y le temieran._

 _Dentro, un bebé con un par de ojos glaciares y la piel pálida como la luna solitaria, yacía observando lo que ocurría, sin entender que su final se hacía más cercano cada vez que una de las vacías palabras de la canción mortífera se dejaba escuchar. Las damas del destino entonaban su providencia._

Idun despertaba con gritos cada vez que tenía esa pesadilla. Se hacía más frecuente, llevándola a una absoluta desolación incluso después de que Agdar la abrazaba a su cuerpo y las lágrimas se secaban en sus mejillas. Era como si esa sombra aún estuviera ahí, asechándola incansablemente, oprimiéndole el pecho para que no pudiera respirar. Estaba embarazada, y temía el día en el que su hijo naciera porque algo le decía que los sueños eran visiones de un futuro oscuro, uno que se había profetizado muchos siglos atrás por sus ancestros. Agdar la trataba de calmar, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que su heredero iba a vivir una vida pacífica, reinando como uno de los mejores monarcas que existirían. Lastimosamente, la historia estaba escrita y nadie tenía la fuerza para poder cambiar el destino, porque ni los propios dioses podían destruir los hilos del porvenir.

La joven reina empezó a lucir cansada conforme los días pasaban. Ni siquiera los remedios para dormir la ayudaban; y las recetas de los médicos habían fracasado. Mientras su vientre crecía y el embarazo era más notorio, una nostalgia indescifrable empezó a colarse en su pecho, hasta provocar que cualquier situación, por más banal que fuera, la hiciera llorar. Había un sentimiento de inquietud que no la dejaba tranquila, que la hacía caminar por toda su habitación hasta que los pies se le hinchaban y Gerda, quien la había acompañado toda su vida, la reñía por lo bajo mientras la obligaba a tomar un descanso, amenazándola con decirle a su esposo si se negaba.

Muchos otros días sólo miraba desde que el sol nacía en el horizonte hasta que moría, dejando a oscuras el frío castillo que era su hogar. Siempre estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto, con una mano en donde debía estar su bebé y otra sosteniendo el colgante que su madre le había heredado, rezaba a los dioses para que nada de lo que le preocupaba fuera cierto. Rezaba, más que nada, para que su hijo estuviera bien. Pero las pesadillas siguieron y, con ellas, el regalo de su madre cambió de color sin parar, demostrando así lo dispersos que se encontraban sus sentimientos. Aquel dije que colgaba de su cuello era capaz de saber cómo se encontraba, y la desesperación no tardó en llegar cuando se dio cuenta que pasaba todo el día sumida en un caos emocional. El colgante empezó a ser una marca que le dolía. Tuvo que quitárselo, por primera vez en años, olvidándose de la primera vez que brilló con tanta intensidad, de un color tan pálido como su vestido de bodas el día en que Agdar se convirtió en su esposo; y lo guardó, en un cofre de plata que había pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a ella. A veces Idun sentía que el dije latía al ritmo de su corazón, como si tuviera vida propia ahora que lo dejaba olvidado.

Cada anochecer, cuando el colgante desapareció de su cuello, una voz baja, fría y lastimera, le empezó a susurrar en el oído todo lo que le deparaba el futuro. Empezó a sentirse desprotegida. Todo empeoró, pero eso no se lo dijo a nadie porque, empezaba a creer ella misma, la locura se la estaba llevando. Escuchar esas voces era un mal presagio.

Por supuesto Agdar, a pesar de ignorar algunas cosas que le ocurrían, notó que algo no estaba bien con ella, así que buscó sin cesar algún libro en la biblioteca sobre las dolencias de su esposa. Buscó sobre sueños, sobre el destino de las personas y sombras oscuras que profetizaban tiempos terribles; pero nada era lo suficientemente satisfactorio. Era como si una manada de charlatanes hubiera escrito todas esas cosas y que, por razones sin sentido, se pudieron colar a la biblioteca real. Y cuando Idun al fin perdió las fuerzas para todo, y sólo se mantuvo acostada en la cama todo el día después de más pesadillas, el rey tomó la firme decisión de que llegaría al núcleo de todo eso. Mandó a sus más fieles hombres a buscar a tierras lejanas y al propio reino cualquier cosa que les pudiera servir; hechiceros, libros, adivinos. Cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que pudiera curar a su esposa.

Fue en el noveno mes de embarazo de la reina, una noche de invierno que fue de los más fríos que había habido en más de un siglo, cuando Agdar encontró al fin las respuestas, respuestas que, sin embargo, no entendió en el primer momento. Se retiraba a dormir después de una reunión de última hora que había tenido con sus consejeros cuando, por accidente, uno de los libros que llevaba en una mano resbaló y fue a parar a un rincón de la pared. Los pasillos estaban solitarios y la iluminación era precaria, incluso con el candelabro que sostenía. Todos se habían ido a dormir, a excepción de algunos guardias que custodiaban las puertas principales de cada espacio. El joven rey se encontró suspirando para luego inclinarse y recoger el libro que se le había caído. Cuando lo hizo, miró la portada y las letras doradas que brillaban en un lomo verde bosque descolorido y, luego, dejó que su espalda se recargara en la pared. Estaba cansado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, a esas horas Idun debía seguir despierta, fingiendo dormir. Ya no tenía idea de cómo iba a ayudarla. Se sentía inútil mientras su esposa sufría.

Escuchó un "clac", y lo siguiente que supo es que la pared en la que estaba recargado se pudo haber roto, lo cual ya de por sí era muy extraño porque, estaba seguro, era roca pura, puesta ahí desde tiempos en los que el primer rey gobernó en Arendelle. Dio media vuelta y palpó la superficie, notando enseguida una abertura vertical en la pared, pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera meter los dedos y empujar por el lado contrario. Dejó en el piso todo lo que llevaba en las manos y pensó en lo que podría ser eso. La luz de las velas en el candelabro le daba un toque tétrico al panorama. Un pasaje secreto era lo más obvio, pues sabía que el castillo debía tener muchos ya que, en épocas bélicas, sus antepasados hicieron construir varios para salvaguardar objetos importantes o, en casos más comunes, resguardar a la gente. Sabía que muchos pasadizos comunicaban a otras partes del castillo, otros incluso llevaban a terrenos fuera de él. Kai le había dicho una vez que tenía un mapa con varios de ellos, pero que para esos años muchos se habían derrumbado y, otros, simplemente no estaban ya en los planos, porque se fueron construyendo con cada reinado hasta que la mayoría quedó en el olvido.

Agdar empujó la roca hacia un lado, con dificultad, hasta que el espacio se abrió para formar una pequeña entrada. Tuvo que inclinarse para poder ingresar a la densa oscuridad. Lo primero que notó fue que ese lugar parecía comerse el ruido; el silencio era espeso. Tomó el candelabro que había dejado a un lado, en la entrada, y se coló de nuevo. Tosió varias veces cuando el polvo obstruyó sus fosas nasales. La luz de las velas apenas podía iluminar por donde caminaba, el pasillo era estrecho y lleno de telarañas, como si nadie hubiera estado ahí en al menos un siglo.

Vaciló antes de atreverse a dar pasos hacia adelante, pero luego no se pudo detener. El pasillo se hizo interminable. De las paredes se filtraba agua, lo que había creado que un musgo verde y suave se propagara por varios rincones. La incipiente humedad manchó de tonos oscuros la roca; Agdar palpó los rastros, hasta que los dedos se le ensuciaron de tierra y llegó a una bóveda amplia, en donde colgaban un par de antorchas muy antiguas en cada esquina. La madera con la que estaban hechas estaba podrida.

Iluminó con su candelabro la amplia pared, que estaba revestida por una piedra de color arena. La respiración se le enganchó cuando se encontró con varias series de dibujos que se mezclaban y llenaban gran parte del muro. En toda su vida, jamás había visto algo parecido con esa técnica. Las formas estaban desgastadas y descoloridas, producto de los años, sin embargo, parecían emitir una especie de brillo que sólo se intensificó cuando se acercó y las luces amarillas que emitían las velas chocaron de lleno con lo que producía aquella resplandecencia. Eran dos piedras preciosas, incrustadas para formar un par de ojos. El candelabro casi se le cayó de las manos cuando el dibujo tomó forma para él, y se encontró con una serpiente gigante, tan larga que se retorcía por el muro varias veces y desaparecía más allá. Agdar siguió con la vista en esas piedras, que tenían el color de la sangre. Sintió que lo vigilaban, como si observaran todo, incluso sus pensamientos.

Tembló, no de frío, pero quiso cerrarse a la posibilidad de tener miedo cuando descubrió más dibujos de bestias en el techo con los ojos fijos en él.

Esa noche, cuando volvió a su cama, Idun se encontraba dormida en serio, lo que hizo que sintiera alivio porque él entró a la cama con náuseas y las manos temblorosas; estaba helado, como un muerto. Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, vaciló. Tuvo miedo del castillo, de sus pasillos y habitaciones, de todo lo que escondía o podría encontrar. Tuvo miedo de esos ojos rojos que aún lo miraban, de la oscuridad que invadió a su corazón esa noche. Principalmente, temió como nunca al futuro, a todo lo dibujado en esas paredes que lo hicieron estremecerse y rezar a los dioses porque todo fuera una historia.

Antes de que una fiebre de dos días lo hiciera sucumbir, tres presencias envueltas en unos velos se sentaron en el alféizar de la ventana y lo observaron dormir, conscientes de que en cualquier instante despertaría y descifraría todo. Los tiempos tal y como los conocía, dejarían de ser los mismos, pues la oscuridad ya estaba pisándoles los talones. Así que sólo le cantaron la verdad, como solían hacerlo con los dioses; se metieron en sus sueños, incluso en los más profundos, en donde nadie más tenía paso.

Le contaron lo que decían los hilos del destino.

 _Llegará el día en que el mal invada al mundo y una eterna oscuridad apague al reino de los hombres. Ciudades enteras caerán, cada mujer, hombre y niño se verá doblegado por el miedo; el mundo como lo conocen hasta ahora, perecerá. Hermanos se asesinarán entre ellos, los hijos a sus padres y los padres a sus hijos. Y sólo un poder, supremo y maldito, gobernará la tierra y la dejará virulenta, por días, meses y luego años. Todos perderán su humanidad, y los que queden, desearán haberla perdido pues no habrá justicia ni perdón, ya que el soberano no entenderá de esos menesteres. Sin que el poder de los dioses pueda interferir ante la infame tiranía, aquel tendrá el imperio de los vivos y muertos; y su crueldad no tendrá fin._


	2. Oscuridad

**1**

 **Oscuridad**

Elsa no sabía lo que sucedía cuando escuchó los primeros gritos dentro del castillo. Se había levantado esa madrugada porque un olor desagradable llenó sus fosas nasales y la hicieron despertar en una sacudida, como si alguien la hubiera arrojado de la cama a propósito. Olía a muerte, aunque en ese momento no pudo identificarlo; aunque muchos años después ese mismo olor haría que agonizara en infinitas pesadillas en las que se reproducían los hechos que aún no sucedían, y que sin duda cambiarían su vida tal y como la conocía ahora. O esperaba hasta ese momento.

Vacilante, sus pequeños pasos la llevaron a la puerta blanca de su habitación. Sin atreverse a abrirla, tocó la fría madera y esperó a que sus oídos recibieran —de nuevo— los ruidos que ahora se hacían más fuertes. Eran ecos, entre lamentos y maldiciones. Y luego un ruido como de rocas cayendo, perforando el piso. No estaba segura si seguía soñando, pero no pudo evitar un gesto de preocupación cuando escuchó pasos tras la puerta, recorriendo el pasillo como si llevaran mucha prisa. Su figura infantil retrocedió tres pasos y luego cayó al suelo cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad. Iba a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que la persona encapuchada dejó ver su rostro y la miró con alivio contenido. Era su padre, el rey Agdar.

—¡Papá! —Elsa se levantó del suelo y abrazó las piernas del hombre con fuerza, su corazón latía con menos adrenalina ahora que sabía que solo se trataba de él—. Tenía miedo. He escuchado esos ruidos.

Agdar se inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente de su pequeña hija. Intentó por todos los medios no demostrar el terror que tenía ante la inminente tragedia. Se llevó las manos de Elsa hacia su boca y sopló aire caliente en ellas, como si con eso pudiera entibiar sus manitas frías y, de paso, limpiar sus propios pensamientos unos segundos.

—Tenemos que salir, Elsa. Y necesito que controles tus poderes, no quiero que los uses por nada del mundo, ¿eso está bien? Sólo será un momento.

Elsa miró al hombre con confusión. Su padre sólo le pedía que nos los usara fuera del castillo, como cuando acompañaba a Gerda a recoger suministros, de otra forma ella era libre de usarlos cuando quisiera mientras fuera prudente. La situación era… ¿qué podrían hacer fuera del castillo en medio de una noche tan oscura, como para que su padre le pidiera que controlara sus habilidades?

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está mamá?

—No puedo decirte ahora, cariño. Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes. Mamá nos debe estar esperando en el bosque.

—¿Y Gerda? ¿Dónde está Kai? No podemos dejarlos. ¿Ellos vendrán con nosotros? ¿Estamos haciendo un viaje?

—Ellos van a estar bien —Agdar sabía que eso no era cierto—. Y sí, estamos haciendo un viaje; uno largo.

—¿Como cuando fuimos a Corona?

El rey miró a su hija por un segundo y apretó la mandíbula, pensando exactamente en qué decirle para no asustarla.

—Como cuando fuimos a Corona, pero esta vez no estaremos en un barco.

Elsa aceptó la capa negra que su papá le ofrecía y se aseguró del hombre tomándolo de una mano con fuerza. Sonrió; le encantaban los viajes. Empezaron a caminar lo más rápido posible, pero para su sorpresa, no estaban usando los pasillos comunes, ahora oscuros, del castillo. Su padre la guiaba con determinación por los corredores del personal, tocando los muros con las palmas de sus manos. No había velas, antorchas ni nada que los iluminara. Después de unos minutos de caminata, Agdar empujó una pared que antes parecía completamente sólida y en un instante esta se abrió para enseñar un agujero negro en donde apenas cabía una persona adulta inclinada. Hasta ese momento, la pequeña rubia no sabía que el castillo en el que había vivido ocho años de su vida contenía grandes secretos como aquel, aunque sabía perfectamente que había zonas que eran completamente restringidas para ella. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Elsa siguió a su padre y ambos se encontraron entre estrechos pasadizos insonoros —con olor a humedad y polvo— que parecían haberse construido incluso antes de que el castillo existiera. Elsa empezó a tener miedo, y lo tuvo aún más cuando su padre encendió una antorcha de las que colgaban con telarañas de una pared y esta iluminó escasamente el espacio, solo para encontrarse con una rata resguardada en un rincón, observándolos con sus ojos amarillos llenos de pánico. Elsa se apretó más a su papá y este la levantó en sus brazos para que dejara de temblar. Nunca había sido fanática de los roedores.

Veía las paredes pintadas con asombro, levantando de vez en cuando una mano para tocar el musgo que sobresalía de las grietas húmedas. La amarillenta luz de la antorcha dejaba entrever imágenes que no tenían sentido para ella, pero estaba segura que iban contando una historia a través de esas figuras humanoides. No era momento para preguntar a su padre lo que era todo eso, así que solo se abrazó más a él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El sonido del fuego ardiendo en la antorcha y los pasos del rey era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar. Después de varios minutos del paseo más raro en su vida, en la que tuvieron que descender en varias escalinatas y subir en otras, Elsa levantó la vista y se encontró con lo que parecía ser la puerta final. Su padre la bajó y caminó hacia la salida, sin atreverse a tocar la puerta aún. Dejó la antorcha a un lado y vaciló antes de acercarse a su hija.

—Elsa, tienes que prometerme algo.

Elsa levantó las cejas hasta que estas se unieron en un claro síntoma de incertidumbre. Nada se sentía bien desde hace un rato y ahora no quería que su papá siguiera hablando. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, como aquella vez que congeló sin querer las tazas de té favoritas de su madre y tuvo que esconderlas bajo la mesita del café que se encontraba en el estudio.

—Papá…

—Sé que eres muy pequeña, cielo —Su padre se arrodilló y la tomó de las mejillas. Una sonrisa triste asomándose en sus delgados labios—. Pero también sé que eres la persona más valiente e inteligente que conozco, no puedo imaginar lo grande que serás en unos años; y tampoco puedo estar más orgulloso de haberte visto crecer todo este tiempo. Nunca te lo dije, pero eres igual que tu madre —pareció recordar una escena muy vieja—. Y ella siempre sabe qué hacer, siempre puede con todo y está dispuesta a entregar mucho de ella a cambio del bienestar de las personas que ama. Un día, cuando crezcas, serás la mejor reina que Arendelle podrá tener jamás.

A pesar de sentirse muy pequeña, Elsa no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando alguien le decía esas palabras, pues apenas le cabía en la mente el ser una gobernante de un reino tan grande. Era como vivir su propio cuento, aunque no estaba segura si quería ser parte de él. Ella aún estaba enfrascada en historias con ogros, princesas y hadas. Y cuando veía a Agdar, no distinguía a un rey; para ella era sólo el hombre que le contaba cuentos al anochecer, que la cargaba sobre su hombro los fines de semana y construía muñecos de nieve todos los veranos con ella. Su madre, a pesar de ser una imagen suprema de gracia, también era la bondad en persona, así que cuando su padre le dijo que se parecía a ella, Elsa sólo podía brindarle media sonrisa que, esperaba, se entendiera como la felicidad que recorría en su corazón. Los amaba a ambos, eran sus personas favoritas. Lo eran todo.

—Por todo esto… —Agdar prosiguió, levantando el mentón de Elsa en la acción—. Porque sé que podrás entender, es mi deber decirte que ahí afuera hay personas malas, Elsa. Personas que van a querer hacernos daño y que no van a meditar ninguna de sus acciones. No son como las personas de los cuentos, pequeña. Ellos no se detendrán hasta lograr sus objetivos.

Quiso retroceder pero su padre la detuvo de los hombros.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —repitió como venía haciéndolo en su mente, ahora en voz alta. Había un atisbo de pánico en sus ojos cuando el tono de su padre cambió.

—Vamos a verla enseguida —respondió el rey, ahora dándole un apretoncito para reconfortarla. La respiración de ambos se había agitado, al parecer ninguno sabía controlar muy bien sus emociones estando en presencia del otro—. Pero primero tienes que prometerme algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

—Tienes que vivir, Elsa. Sea como sea, ¿entendiste? No puedes… —Agdar iba a decir "morir", pero la sola palabra hizo que se estremeciera y una infinita tristeza se notara en sus ojos. Estaba luchando con todos sus sentimientos. Por primera vez en su vida, él no sabía qué hacer—. No puedes dejar a Arendelle en las manos equivocadas. Como padre, te lo ruego, te ruego que hagas todo por vivir por ti y por nosotros. Huye si es necesario, aléjate de todo esto.

Elsa asintió, a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella solo quería hundirse en las sábanas de su cama y que su mamá le cantara hasta dormirse. Quería creer que era un mal sueño. Su padre no podía estar diciéndole esas palabras cuando todo lo que había salido de su boca hasta entonces era ternura y amor, ¿verdad?

—Lo haré, te lo prometo —le dijo al hombre, pues sentía que solo así su padre dejaría de temblar. Se veía como un niño.

—Y Elsa… —Agdar bajó la vista al suelo. Su corazón haciéndose añicos por el temor de perder a su hija en el proceso; pero ahí estaba su última esperanza, la última esperanza para todo el reino. Frente a él: Elsa—. Como rey… —Su voz se rompió un segundo, pero enseguida retomó su fuerza, la misma firme y segura que usaba para sus discursos frente a su pueblo—. Tengo que ordenarte que busques el bienestar de tu reino. Desde este momento no eres más una niña, mi dulce princesa, no bajo estas circunstancias. Vas a salir en un momento y quiero que pienses como tu madre y yo: como los reyes de Arendelle. Ahora somos tres. No dejes que te contaminen, pelea por todos.

—Papá, yo no puedo…

—Puedes. Sé que puedes. Confío en ti, pequeño copo de nieve. Siempre lo haré —Una lágrima surcó la mejilla pálida de Elsa. Su padre la limpió con una de sus manos enguantadas y depositó un beso en su frente. A Elsa le supo a la despedida más amarga—. Escóndelo, no sientas. No ahora. No abras tu corazón.

Lo que Agdar no sabía cuando abrió la pesada puerta esa madrugada, es que también estaba agrietando una brecha muy oscura en la vida de la joven princesa y que, todas sus palabras, se quedarían como pedazos cristalizados en el cerebro de su hija hasta que pudiera cumplir con cada una de ellas. Hasta que pudiera cumplir su promesa de vivir para dejar de sobrevivir en ese mundo que empezaba a arrebatarle todo poco a poco, empezando con su niñez.

Cuando salieron, lo primero que notó la pequeña, es que ya no se encontraban en los terrenos del castillo; y que la salida de su escondite era más parecido a una cueva, escondida entre matorrales y una pequeña colina que conducía a la Montaña del Norte. Estaban cerca del bosque, en donde los árboles sin hojas hacían extrañas figuras cuando la luz de la antorcha encendida golpeaba en ellos. Hacía frío, pero no era un frío normal, porque a ella nunca le molestó, pero este… Este se metía entre su ropa, penetraba en sus huesos y sus músculos se tensaban con dolor. Su alma gritaba y se estremecía. Era algo nuevo, diferente, pero no era el diferente que a ella le agradaba. Lo siguiente que notó fue el olor a podredumbre que la había despertado y que se había intensificado hasta casi hacerla taparse la nariz con la palma de sus manos. Elsa sabía que sus pesadillas se estaban cumpliendo, algo en su mente le decía que tenían que irse de ahí, ahora.

Agdar silbó, y el sonido que salió de sus labios fue el de un ave que Elsa no pudo descifrar, pero que estaba segura haber visto en uno de sus libros de fauna silvestre y en la rama de un árbol cuando la primavera terminaba. Apenas unos minutos después, Elsa escuchó el ruido que producían los cascos de los caballos al chocar contra las piedras. Varias siluetas montadas en los animales aparecieron entre las sombras. No pudo contener su efímera felicidad cuando descubrió a su madre encima de uno de los caballos. Idun saltó de lo alto de su silla de montar sin esperar a ser ayudada por algún soldado, y corrió a abrazar a su pequeña hija.

—Elsa, estás bien —llenó de besos la cabeza de la pequeña rubia—. Creí que… Yo no sé lo que creí.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Papá ha estado conmigo.

Su madre miró a su padre con un claro gesto de preocupación y ambos asintieron en silencio. Elsa aún seguía abrazando a Idun, con la vista al frente para reconocer a las demás personas que se encontraban en los caballos. Gerda le envió una sonrisa maternal y ella le devolvió el gesto amable, siendo consciente de que su nana sostenía a Genevieve, su hija, en brazos. Elsa sintió un alivio al saber que ambas estaban bien. No había rastros de Kai, el mayordomo. En su lugar, sólo había una decena de soldados de la realeza y unos cuantos jóvenes de la caballería.

—Elsa, cariño, vamos a realizar un viaje muy largo. Tu padre nos alcanzará después —Idun habló serena. Elsa se separó de ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él no puede venir con nosotras?

—Porque tiene que arreglar algunas cosas, cielo. Él nos encontrará, te lo pro… Él va a estar bien.

—¡Él dijo que nos harían daño! No puede dejarnos, no podemos dejarlo, mamá. Dijo que seríamos los tres —una ventisca helada se arremolinó entre ellos, y poco después unos pequeños copos de nieve que se derretían antes de llegar al suelo empezaron a caer suavemente.

Los soldados se miraron entre sí pero no dijeron nada, se alejaron un poco más para darle espacio a la familia real. Idun estaba sorprendida ante el grito de su hija y lo frágil que eran sus emociones. Miró consternada a Agdar, él solo se acercó a ambas y tomó a Elsa de los hombros, apartándola un poco de su madre.

—Tienes que ir con tu madre. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tus poderes, que no los usaras por ahora?

—Sí, papá, perdón… —bajó la vista avergonzada.

—Escúchame, Elsa —Él le sonrió—. Tienes un don que requiere mucha responsabilidad. Tu poder solo se hará más fuerte con el tiempo. Hay belleza en él, cielo, pero también mucho peligro. Debes aprender a controlarlo.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Aprenderás. Podrás hacerlo. No dejes que te domine, eres tú la que lo controla, no él a ti.

—¡Su majestad! —uno de los soldados llegó corriendo hacia ellos—. La oscuridad se acerca. Saben en donde estamos. Nos descubrieron.

Algunos dijeron que fue un exterminio. Otros optaron porque todas las historias fueron inventadas, producto de la imaginación y exageración de los que presenciaron la caída ese día. De lo que estaban seguros varios, es que la mitad de lo que pasó esa madrugada no era humano. La llamaron "La noche negra", porque fue lo único que estuvo presente en todo momento: la oscuridad. La oscuridad comiéndose cada parte de tierra en Arendelle, como un agujero negro devorando todo a su paso. Nadie fue consciente de lo que ocurría hasta que las sombras estaban ahí, tocando a su puerta con una máscara que gritaba muerte. Miles de sombras arrasaron casas, establos, comercios, campos. Y mucho antes de que la caballería real pudiera llegar a su destino para lograr que los reyes estuvieran a salvo, los caminos habían sido destruidos y el hedor que producía la carne quemada empezó a hacer mella en todos los soldados. Pero no había fuego, ni gritos, sólo oscuridad. La más negra y profunda oscuridad que cualquier persona pudo haber sentido, observado o imaginado. Elsa sabía que algo realmente malo estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, a pesar de que no había visto nada; cuando levantó la cabeza y lo que solía ser Arendelle ahora solo era una masa negra en medio de una noche sin estrellas, sus ojos se abrieron en toda su anchura y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Los soldados empezaron a movilizarse, antes de que Elsa pudiera quejarse, su padre la había puesto en el regazo de su madre y ahora estaban encima de un caballo.

—Las voy a seguir —les dijo—. Hasta las puertas de Lituan —Idun asintió.

Elsa no sabía de lo que hablaban sus padres, lo único que tenía en mente es que su papá aún no se separaría de ellas. El caballo empezó una cabalgata rápida, detrás de ellas iba Agdar y varios soldados, justo al lado estaban Gerda y Genevieve. La niña rubia lucía tan o más asustada que Elsa, y se abrazaba a su madre hasta que sus manitas se volvieron pálidas por la presión del agarre.

—No temas —fue lo que le susurró su madre a Elsa para tranquilizarla, estrechándola más a su cuerpo—. Nunca temas Elsa, el miedo será tu peor enemigo. La oscuridad solo es una de sus tantas formas para presentarse.

Para desgracia de la pequeña, lo único que tenía en ese momento era eso: miedo, miedo en el estado más puro. La oscuridad era un enemigo que no sabía cómo combatir desde siempre, era algo intangible que contenía todas sus pesadillas comprimidas. Ahí podía encontrar todo, y lo que era peor, podía quedarse sin nada. Por supuesto, las leyendas eran algo común en Arendelle y la magia era parte del aire que respiraba; aún recordaba vagamente la vez que conoció a Marie Flaubert, la hechicera local por la que todas las señoritas estaban locas ya que, al parecer, era capaz de predecir el futuro de cada una de ellas. Todas querían saber sobre el amor pero Elsa, teniendo apenas unos cuantos años de vivencia, sólo quería saber lo que sería cuando fuera mayor, estaba segura que le esperaba más que un reinado. Gerda la había alejado de la tienda de Marie antes de que pudiera haber escuchado su futuro, sólo después de que la anciana se hubiera despedido con un "Nos volveremos a ver, Elsa de Arendelle", cuando ella jamás le había dicho su nombre y casi nadie en el pueblo sabía que era la princesa. Después de eso hasta ese momento, Flaubert desapareció de la ciudad.

Cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su madre, borrando las imágenes pasajeras. Su respiración agitada se le parecía al ruido que emitía la cabalgata de los caballos. Agdar cumplió su promesa de acompañarlas, todos corrían una carrera contra el reloj; contra algo intangible que venía pisándoles los talones. Elsa sólo sabía que mientras más se adentraban en el bosque, más oscuro se hacía todo.

Su madre le sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el sonido del aire cortándose como si se tratara de un papel se dejó escuchar claramente en sus oídos. Al segundo siguiente, Idun gimió de dolor sin soltarla. Una flecha había sido dirigida hacia su cuerpo y había perforado justo en su espalda, en uno de sus costados.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Idun! —Agdar gritó al instante, haciendo que su caballo cabalgara más rápido—. ¡Idun, tienes que seguir! ¡Sigue dirigiendo al caballo! Tienes que llevarla al otro lado. Tienes que llevarte a Elsa de aquí.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Voy a estar bien —gimió Idun, apretando los dientes. Siempre manteniendo a Elsa protegida en sus brazos.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Elsa escuchó claramente el grito de los soldados que venían tras ellas. Estaban siendo atacados por arqueros, pero la oscuridad de la noche impedía ver de dónde llovían los ataques. Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, se encontró con dos hombres de la guardia real que cayeron de su caballo; los dejaron en la oscuridad del bosque, porque nadie se atrevió a regresar por ellos.

—Elsa, no mires atrás. Mantente conmigo —llamó su mamá.

Le hizo caso, sobre todo porque el miedo la estaba paralizando y el ruido que emitían las flechas contra el viento sólo empeoraba la situación. Después no hubo más gritos.

Cuando se detuvieron al fin, Agdar desmontó su caballo y corrió hacia ellas. La ayudó a bajar junto a su madre, quien se tambaleó en su sitio y apenas pudo mantener la fuerza para quedarse de pie. Elsa iba a decir algo, cuando escuchó un gimoteo detrás de ella. Para su gran sorpresa, se encontró con Gerda arrodillada, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Genevieve. La cara de su nana estaba descompuesta, como si no creyera lo que ocurría frente a ella.

—Papá… —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender completamente el panorama; Agdar miró hacia donde ella.

Gerda había empezado a llamar a su hija, en voz baja, casi en un arrullo suplicante para que mantuviera abiertos los ojos. A Elsa le partió el corazón ver la escena, sobre todo porque Gerda solía ser de carácter fuerte, lo que era comprensible porque dirigía a casi toda la servidumbre del castillo y, casi nadie, ni siquiera el rey, se atrevía a contradecirla en muchas ocasiones. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar.

—Oh, por dios, Gerda. ¿Qué es lo que…? ―Agdar no pudo terminar la frase. Las respiraciones erráticas de la niña, apenas mayor que Elsa, empezaron a ser más profundas, endebles.

―¿Mamá? ―dijo con un espasmo―. Duele.

Uno de los soldados que yacían más cerca de ellos bajó la mirada, apenado, cuando Gerda le sonrió de medio lado a su hija y las palabras parecieron atorársele en la garganta. Nadie habló, por un momento todo se había detenido, los ojos de todos parecían enfocados en la flecha que había perforado, justo en el medio, la espalda de la niña. Elsa tomó fuertemente la mano de su madre cuando Genevieve tosió sangre y Gerda le limpió la boca con sus dedos temblorosos; la mano pálida de la niña cayó al suelo lleno de hojas muertas y apenas un instante después, su respiración había cesado. Fue la primera vez que Elsa vio morir a alguien.

—Su majestad ―un chico de la guardia llamó nervioso al rey―. Tenemos que irnos ya ―siguió, al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba―. No podemos seguir esperando. Estos eran arqueros, y nos esperaban desde hace mucho. Alguien nos delató.

A Agdar todavía le tomó unos segundos saber que lo necesitaban, que el tiempo seguía avanzando. Asintió varias veces sin realmente entender, escuchando el gimoteo ahogado, débil, de Gerda.

—Nos van a seguir —Idun dijo, al fin poniéndose de pie con dificultad con la ayuda de Elsa, pero sin apartar la mirada de la nana. Trataba de no paralizarse.

―Sí… ―Agdar respondió―. Tienen que irse, ya.

Algunos guardias empezaron a montar los caballos, pero otros se quedaron de pie, decididos a quedarse con su rey. Gerda se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de uno de ellos, sosteniendo con cuidado a su hija. Cada uno de sus pasos producía un crujido por las hojas secas que impregnaban el bosque. Se acercó a Agdar. Tenía una mirada perdida, como si todo lo que más temía se hubiera cumplido ya. Elsa se abrazó a las piernas de su madre, evitando mirar a la niña con la que antes había jugado cientos de veces. Idun oprimió la mandíbula y esperó a que la mujer hablara.

—Prometí lealtad hasta el final de mis días, Majestad —dijo Gerda, con una voz quebradiza que nadie le conocía—. Y ahora se han llevado a quien más valoro.

Agdar levantó un brazo y posó una mano en el hombro de, quizá, uno de los seres humanos en quien más confiaba.

―Lo siento tanto, Gerda…

Ella negó, y luego lo miró a los ojos con decisión. Había un adiós impregnado en cada palabra que reprodujo a continuación.

―Esta es la princesa, Elsa de Arendelle —dijo, como si fuera real—. Y está muerta. Se la entrego —luego miró a Elsa—. Ahora nadie va a perseguirlos, al menos no a esta niña.

Elsa miró a su padre, y luego a Gerda. Agdar tenía la mandíbula apretada e Idun miraba a ambos con el dolor impregnado en sus gestos, hilando todo lo que ocurriría. El rey tomó a la niña sin vida de las manos de Gerda.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó con un tono derrotado el rey.

—Sí, su Majestad. Salvar a la Corona. Darle esperanzas a quienes aún pueden llegar a tenerlas después de esto.

—Ella no va a tener un funeral, Gerda.

—Ella va a estar conmigo siempre —la mujer dijo, inclinándose a besar a su hija—. Kai debe estar cerca, él va a entender. Él va a cubrir todo esto. Tiene que hacerlo, él nunca rompe sus promesas.

Elsa se despegó de su madre; estaba confundida.

—Váyanse, ahora —ordenó Agdar. Elsa juró ver un dolor muy grande en el rostro de su padre.

Gerda asintió, limpiándose los restos de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Uno de los soldados tomó a Elsa de un hombro. Parecía en trance, no dijo nada cuando la pusieron en los brazos de su nana y no en los de su madre. Tampoco dijo nada cuando su padre se acercó a Idun y depositó un beso en sus labios; la reina parecía estar aguantando el peso del mundo en sus hombros cuando su esposo se inclinó y le susurró algo en su oreja izquierda. Uno de los soldados la ayudó a subir a otro caballo.

—Recuerda todo lo que te dije, Elsa. Y cuando sea el tiempo, regresa. Regresa a Arendelle. Regresa a casa —habló Agdar, mirándola con una pena que recorría cada vena de su cuerpo.

Elsa asintió en los brazos de Gerda, y una parte de ella lloró y pataleó cuando el caballo empezó a cabalgar y su padre que sostenía a una niña que no era ella se hicieron uno con la noche, envueltos entre toda la espesura del bosque y un par de soldados que juraron dar su vida por él y su pueblo. Elsa sabía que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Sabía que desde ese día nada volvería a ser igual.

Así fue como Genevieve Andersen, hija de su nana viuda, tan pálida y rubia como ella misma, pero sin ningún poder en especial en su sangre, se convirtió en una princesa; tomó su papel como la princesa Elsa de Arendelle. Y ahora estaba muerta, muerta por una flecha que había perforado injustamente su corazón justo antes de cumplir los nueve años de edad. Arendelle no tenía más un heredero al trono.

 **()()()()()()**

Nadie los siguió, no hasta donde ellos sabían. Cabalgaron por horas, hasta que los bosques dejaron de serlo para convertirse en colinas muy inclinadas, donde los caballos no podían seguir más, pues la nieve empezaba a ser más espesa. Tuvieron que seguir a pie, hasta que la reina no pudo seguir caminando y uno de los soldados que las acompañaban tuvo que cargarla. Elsa apenas recordaba cómo fue que llegaron al pequeño granero que se caía a pedazos, abandonado en medio de la nada.

El soldado dejó descansar a su madre en uno de los rincones más calientes del lugar, encima de una paja vieja y reseca que había sobrevivido ahí, posiblemente, un lustro de estaciones. Gerda se ocupó de su herida. Elsa esperó tranquila, viendo el fuego que uno de los soldados había encendido en medio del espacio. Cuando Gerda terminó, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y la dejó a solas con su madre, mientras ella se iba al otro extremo del granero. Elsa sabía que la mujer sólo quería llorar en silencio. Ella también quería hacerlo. Como sea que fuera, se acercó a su madre que había empezado a respirar más lento. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se quitó la capa que su padre le había entregado y cubrió a su madre, quien abrió los ojos y le sonrió con cariño.

—Elsa, debes cubrirte, está congelando.

—No me molesta —argumentó, levantando el flequillo que caía a un lado del rostro de la mujer, los ojos azules de su madre, como los de ella, la observaron con un profundo amor—. Estoy bien, en serio.

—Eres un pequeño copo de nieve —su madre levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla—. Uno muy hermoso, único y valiente.

—Papá y tú han estado diciendo ese tipo de cosas hoy. —Elsa emitió un gemido, consciente de que se había puesto a llorar.

—Elsa, cielo, no llores.

—¿Vas a dejarme como papá, Kai y Genevieve? —preguntó, sujetando la mano de su madre con fuerza.

—Voy a estar contigo, mi pequeña. Siempre.

Elsa tenía miedo de lo que eso podía significar. Era algo como lo que Gerda había dicho de su hija. Aunque era pequeña, sabía que la herida que tenía su mamá no había parado de sangrar, y en la situación en la que estaban no había absolutamente nada que hacer. Tarde o temprano, la reina también tendría que dejar ese mundo, aunque en la cabeza de la pequeña princesa aún no cabía la idea que, en sólo una noche, sus padres la dejaran totalmente sola en ese lugar completamente muerta de miedo, sin saber qué hacer.

Idun se llevó las manos al cuello y se quitó la cadenilla que llevaba siempre con ella. Elsa observó con admiración el pequeño copo de nieve que colgaba ahí. El centro tenía una gema que parecía resguardar todo el invierno en su interior, en donde daba vueltas y vueltas, como ventiscas eternas que desafiaban al tiempo.

—Tu abuela me lo dio cuando cumplí quince años —dijo la joven reina—. Es mágico, Elsa. Ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia —Idun sonrió—. Te protegerá. Dicen que un troll lo ha hechizado para contener toda su magia. Y ahora es tuyo.

—¿Qué es lo que hace? —preguntó con auténtica curiosidad la niña.

—Sabrá cuando estés feliz, o triste… Quizá enojada. Te ayudará a controlar tus emociones.

Su madre la ayudó a ponérselo.

—¿Va a hacer que mi magia no funcione?

—No, cariño. Sólo te ayudará a aclararte. Y quizá, tal vez, encuentres el mapa escondido.

—¿Un tesoro? —Elsa amplió su sonrisa.

—No lo sé, nunca pude descifrar el enigma. Pero tú podrás, ya verás. Siempre has sido especial.

—Mi magia… ¿podré usarla, mamá?

Su madre acarició su mejilla.

—Podrás. Pero ahora… Ahora hay que mantenerla oculta. Sabrás el momento adecuado, Elsa. Llegará la hora.

Asintió por todo, juntando las manitas mientras se recostaba al lado de su madre. Idun le sonrió con cariño antes de levantar un brazo para poder mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo débil, luego depositó un beso en su cabeza.

—¿Me cuentas un cuento? —Elsa le preguntó con timidez.

Idun se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. El crepitar de la antorcha que uno de los soldados había clavado en el suelo era lo único que se escuchaba. Era muy tarde para algunos eventos, pero también era el inicio de otros tantos. Aún tenía fe en su hija y en las personas que la acompañarían en lo consiguiente.

—"La reina de las nieves", aún no te cuento esta. Había un espejo…

 **()()()()()()**

La despertaron los murmullos de los dos soldados que las cuidaban y la voz de Gerda discutiendo con otras personas. No había amanecido aún. Elsa se removió del agarre de su madre y se sentó, sin poder reconocer las otras voces.

—¿Mamá? —Llamó, moviendo el ligero cuerpo de su madre—. Mamá, despierta. —Su madre no se movió. El pequeño corazón de Elsa latió con más fuerza, negándose a la idea de lo inevitable—. ¡Mami! Despierta, despierta, despierta. Alguien ha llegado, Gerda está hablando con ellos. Mamá… Mamá, tal vez es papá o Kai. Tienes que despertar, ellos podrán curarte.

Gerda entró al granero cuando escuchó su voz. La mujer mayor se llevó la mano al corazón cuando se dio cuenta de la escena que se llevaba a cabo.

—Elsa…

—Gerda, es mamá. Mamá no quiere despertar.

Las lágrimas de la pequeña princesa habían empezado a salir como un río. La desesperación en su voz nunca se había escuchado tan fuerte.

—Elsa, tu madre está…

—¡No! —gritó, llamando la atención de los soldados y dos hombres que no reconoció—. ¡Ella me lo prometió! Dijo que se quedaría conmigo, Gerda. ¡Mami, mami, levántate!

—Dios mío —Gerda se llevó una mano a la boca.

Era demasiado. Uno de los hombres abrazó a Gerda y dejó que llorara en su hombro. El otro, más joven, caminó hacia Elsa y la haló suavemente de un hombro para hacer que se separara de su madre.

—Princesa, soy Christian Bjorgman, tenemos que irnos. Ya no podemos hacer nada —le dijo el hombre, tratando de mantener una voz suave.

—¡Basta, suéltame! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá despierta!

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, su alteza… No pudimos llegar a tiempo.

—Ella no está muerta, Bjorgman. ¡Suéltame en este instante!

No tenía tanta fuerza como él, así que poco pudo hacer cuando la cargó y ella empezó a patalear y gritar que la dejaran con su madre. El joven hombre, no mayor que su padre, no se quejó ni cuando sus pequeños puños lastimaron su espalda, pidiendo que la bajaran en ese instante porque ella era la princesa de Arendelle, y le ordenaba en ese momento que la dejara en paz.

Gerda siguió llorando aun cuando subieron a la carroza; y ella, más que tristeza, tenía atorado un sentimiento extraño que no había probado antes, y que ahora consumía a su pequeño cuerpo. Fue ahí cuando supo que el color amarillo en su dije significaba la ira. Daño, peligro. Uno de los soldados cargó el cuerpo de su madre y lo subió a otra carroza. A ella la pusieron en la misma en donde iba Gerda y el hombre mayor al que seguían sin presentarle.

También fue la última vez que vio a su madre.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Este universo tiene ideas referentes al siglo XIX en Europa. Sin embargo, al ser un mundo alterno_ _—por decirlo de alguna forma—, puede que los haga encontrar algunas variaciones en el uso o aparición de artefactos. Del mismo modo, el pensamiento de los personajes puede o no apegarse a la época. Cabe decir que muchas de las ciudades o lugares escritos aquí son un total invento mío, así como sus características e historia dentro de esta narración. Traté de no usar una religión en específico; pero varios reinos tendrán a sus propios dioses (según la mitología nórdica, muy presente en esta obra)._

 _Elsa tiene ocho años al inicio de todo._


	3. El nuevo tú

**Para los que preguntan por Anna, sólo diré "todo a su tiempo". Sí, va a estar en la historia. Sí, es un Elsanna. Por ahora, tenemos que leer el desarrollo de Elsa como personaje principal, y del porqué de todo lo que acontecerá.**

 **Las reviews de los usuarios registrados han sido respondidas vía PM, ya saben, para evitar cualquier malentendido. Muchas gracias :)**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **2**

 **El nuevo tú**

Todos miraron a Gerda, como si esperaran que la mujer les dijera qué hacer; como si al desaparecer la familia real ella fuera la sucesora de una docena de personas que aún seguían fieles a la Corona; pero en realidad, Gerda no tenía idea de lo que seguía. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que aún estaba lidiando con el duelo de haber perdido a tantas personas en apenas una horas y tratar de sobrellevar una situación que englobaba a todo el reino de Arendelle. Apenas sabía lo que ocurría, se supone que la reina no moriría, se supone que había algo planeado y no sólo un puñado de ideas que servirían para sobrevivir un tiempo. Era como si todos tuvieran las horas contadas; había una tensión que hacía que volvieran la cabeza hacia los lados porque, justo en esos momentos, nadie sabía en quién se podía confiar. Y Kai, su hermano, no se encontraba con ella. Él nunca se había aparecido según lo programado. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que aquello podía significar.

—¿Y la princesa? ―Una voz reclamó.

—Es sólo una niña, Demian. Una niña de ocho años —Gerda dijo, empezando a impacientarse ante la insistencia de uno de los generales sobrevivientes.

La sala estaba casi vacía y era cuestión de tiempo para que los habitantes de la mansión también tuvieran que abandonarla. Estaban atrapando a todos los seguidores de la Corona como si se trataran de insectos. Mataban a hombres, mujeres y niños por igual. Y ellos no estaban haciendo nada porque todo, absolutamente todo, estaba fuera de control.

—¡Es la sucesora al trono! —bramó uno de los consejeros del rey—. ¡Y es nuestra clave!

—No podemos empezar una guerra de la nada, Raymund; dime, ¿piensas llevar a la guerra a una cría que ni siquiera sabe controlar sus emociones?

—Arendelle está desapareciendo.

—Mi hija y los reyes están muertos. Creo que estoy bastante segura de lo que ocurre. Arendelle no sólo está desapareciendo, Arendelle ya no existe ―Gerda dijo firmemente, haciendo que todos los hombres oprimieran la mandíbula, como si aún no aceptaran los hechos―. Vamos a seguir los planes del rey al pie de la letra, porque no pienso arriesgar la vida de las personas que quedan sólo para calmar su sed de venganza.

Se hizo el silencio. Era verdad, era horriblemente cierto. Las últimas noticias que habían tenido de los centinelas era que al menos media ciudad estaba destruida después de que la oscuridad se fue. Cientos de personas murieron. Los buques de guerra y la caballería desaparecieron; los pocos soldados que quedaban esperaban órdenes y yacían escondidos en los bosques. Órdenes que no iban a llegar, no había más familia real.

―¿Y cuáles eran los planes del rey? ―masculló Demian con una lengua afilada.

A Gerda nunca le agradó el hombre, pero sabía que Agdar confiaba plenamente en él, así que se abstuvo de responderle con el mismo tono y guardó silencio. De cualquier forma, no sabía qué contestar a la pregunta. Kai era el único que podía brindar esa información, y él no estaba ahí. Lo único que sabía es que Agdar no quería que empezaran una guerra. ¿Por qué? Estaba en blanco. Todo estaba cifrado, era un secreto, y se supone que Elsa era la clave para todo; pero Elsa sólo era una niña y no tenía idea de lo que ocurría o qué estaba iniciando en esos momentos.

—¿Qué haremos con la princesa? —preguntó uno de los más jóvenes, con los ojos un poco desorbitados y las manos temblando mientras sostenía una taza de té. El contenido se había enfriado hace mucho.

—Resguardarla hasta que llegue el momento —Gerda dijo—. Su trabajo ahora, señores, es cuidar de la única heredera al trono y, posiblemente, un día pueda salvarnos de estas trágicas circunstancias.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer, Gerda? —Demian preguntó de nuevo, parecía ser el más afectado. Tras la puerta, varios de sus siervos guardaban a toda prisa la mayor cantidad de sus posesiones. Se preparaban para huir en cualquier momento.

—Tal princesa dejará de existir, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Manténganse firmes y procuren vivir lo suficiente. Debemos guardar nuestra energía.

―¿Cuánto tiempo? ―preguntó el más joven, levantándose del asiento mientras se halaba el cuello de su camisa―. ¿Qué va a pasar con todos nosotros?

―¿Tiempo? No lo sé. Días, meses, años. ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? Los dioses nos guíen, señor Green, porque es algo que no puedo, podemos responder. Por el momento, sólo lleguen con bien a sus familias.

 **()()()()()**

Se había negado a comer en tres días. No había aceptado ni siquiera agua. Nadie se explicaba cómo es que podía mantenerse en pie y seguir mirando al frente con ese rostro impávido y serio, a punto de saltar encima de alguien y obligarle a regresar el tiempo en donde aún tenía dos padres. Ella tampoco sabía, pero el apetito y sed que solía tener se habían esfumado sin explicaciones. El dije que le había regalado su madre había estado cambiando de color sin parar al igual que sus emociones. Un rato se tornaba rojo, después amarillo y terminaba tan oscuro que parecía un pedazo de carbón y no un copo de nieve. Lo había escondido entre su ropa para dejar de verlo. La habitación en la que estaba, antes de un tono marrón cálido y con pisos de madera, se había puesto totalmente blanca. La cama, la mesita de noche y un baúl —que era lo único que se encontraba ahí— estaban cubiertos por una espesa capa de nieve. De las esquinas, en el techo, sobresalían unos picos de hielo; y había cientos de copos suspendidos en el aire, sin atreverse a tocar por fin el suelo. El tiempo, de alguna forma, se había detenido para ellos, y para Elsa también.

Escuchó todo lo que decían de ella, mientras estaba sentada en el mismo rincón desde que llegaron. Las personas de afuera —que eran muchas en ocasiones— no disimulaban el tono de su voz, era como si pensaran que la puerta que los separaba era lo suficientemente gruesa como para opacar todos los ruidos. Elsa los odiaba, a todos y sin excepción. Sobre todo cuando empezaban a hablar de sus poderes y de lo "preocupante" que era la situación. Por supuesto, su anormalidad empezaba a ser más grande de lo que imaginaban. Al parecer, todos creían que eran mitos de la servidumbre real. Verlo frente a frente era otra cosa, y hacía que muchos se preguntaran si estaban haciendo lo correcto en mantenerla ahí. ¿Quién era realmente el enemigo?

Gerda no estaba, se había retirado justo cuando llegaron a ese lugar y no había vuelto a aparecer. No sabía qué ocurría, pero tampoco tenía ganas de preguntar pues, ante todo, tenía miedo. En toda su vida jamás había causado tantos estragos como para congelar, literalmente, una habitación; hasta el punto en que la frialdad empezaba a traspasar su puerta y se colaba por otros rincones de la casa, creando un paisaje invernal que no se iba ni con la chimenea encendida.

Tres personas la visitaban. La primera persona era Christian Bjorgman, que iba a hacerle un rato de plática mientras admiraba casi con la boca abierta el paisaje lleno de nieve que había creado, mientras murmuraba —las primeras veces— "Es verdad, todo es cierto"; ella lo ignoraba. El primer día el hombre fue para decirle que no estaba sola y que ellos la cuidarían. El segundo día entró para decirle que el entierro de su madre se llevaría a cabo, pero también lo ignoró y se negó rotundamente a asistir pues, aunque no hablaba, su gesto daba a entender que no quería saber de nadie y de nada. También entraba Helena Bjorgman, al parecer la esposa de Christian: ella le llevaba la comida, le sonreía con cariño y le retiraba la comida unas horas después, con un gesto de derrota. Era una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos alegres. De cierta forma a Elsa le recordaba a su madre y era, quizá, por el hecho de que le faltaba el aire cada vez que pensaba que no la volvería a ver. La tercera persona que la visitó no fue de la manera más convencional, ya que no había entrado por la puerta, sino que la había estado observando por una rendija de una de las ventanas cerradas. Elsa no sabía quién era, pero sí sabía que era un niño con el pelo revuelto y con un tono de rubio más oscuro que el de ella; tenía los ojos marrones y su mirada curiosa y tímida le recordó a la del señor Bjorgman.

Fue en el cuarto día cuando Gerda regresó.

—¡Elsa! —Gerda gritó cuando entró a la habitación y ni siquiera se detuvo a observar el panorama, completamente acostumbrada a los poderes de la niña.

La mujer regordeta casi se arrojó al suelo para poder estrujarla en sus brazos y empezar a depositar varios besos en su cabello y frente. Elsa no había salido de su estupor aun cuando su nana empezó a disculparse por su ausencia. Y no salía de su tristeza cuando la mujer la haló hacia arriba para que se pusiera de pie, y luego la alzó en sus brazos y empezó a reñirla en voz baja por… Por todo. Porque no había comido, hablado, llorado, suspirado.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, salieron de la pieza y al menos cuatro pares de ojos las miraron con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que Gerda le quitaba un plato de comida a Helena, para luego maniobrar sin dejar caer el contenido mientras la tenía a ella en brazos, como si aún se tratara de una bebé. Gerda la llevó al cuarto de baño y, cuando la desnudaba de pies a cabeza, una tina de cobre empezó a llenarse de agua posiblemente muy fría. Dos minutos más tarde, la mujer la sumergió en la tina y luego tomó un paño para bañarla. Mientras, siguió hablando de algo que para ella ya no tenía mucho sentido, pues había dejado de prestar atención hace mucho. Elsa no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando su nana desató su trenza y arrojó agua sobre su cabeza sin previo aviso. No hubo quejas, mohines ni risas. Estaba muda; era un fantasma.

—Elsa, mírame —Gerda la había tomado del mentón y la había obligado a enfocar. La mujer se había doblado las mangas del vestido y seguía sosteniendo en una mano la tela gris que usó con ella.

Unas gotas de agua brillaron en los cabellos adheridos al cráneo de Elsa y resbalaron por toda su sien izquierda, mejillas pálidas, hasta perderse en su cuello. Los ojos de su nana la escudriñaban, del mismo modo como cuando hacía alguna travesura y se negaba a contar la verdad. Pero esta mirada, a pesar de ser dura, llevaba consigo algo que Elsa no podía descifrar. Quizá era preocupación en un estado puro.

—Ellos no volverán —fue su primera frase en días.

Gerda se armó con toda la paciencia del mundo y cuando habló, esta vez, su tono era muy suave.

—Lo sé, cariño. Todos perdimos algo en estos últimos días; pero no te voy a dejar. Vamos a ser tú y yo desde ahora. Vamos a sobrellevar esto.

—Él también murió, ¿no? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz, refiriéndose a su padre.

—No lo sé… ―su nana dijo, abrazándola a su pecho sin importar que su ropa se humedeciera y la tristeza empezara a quemar en su garganta. Se quedaron así por varios minutos.

―Gracias por quedarte, Gerda ―Elsa dijo después.

Gerda asintió y pensó que sin ella estaría perdida. Elsa era su razón para seguir adelante.

()()()()()()

Los siguientes días, su nana trató de que Elsa comiera algo más que no fuera un mendrugo de pan y el té de la tarde. Los habitantes de la casa las habían dejado casi a solas. Elsa siguió en su habitación, nadie podría dormir ahí aunque quisiera, la única capaz de aguantar la temperatura era la niña. A Gerda se le fue asignada la habitación que quedaba al lado, en donde dormía el pequeño Bjorgman también, que no podía evitar su sorpresa cada vez que veía a la princesa, pues nunca había visto nada parecido. Aún no podía decidir qué era lo que le llamaba más la atención acerca de ella.

Con el paso de los días y la paciencia infinita de la antigua ama de llaves del castillo, Elsa dejó de vivir en una nevera pero aún siguió sin querer salir, su dieta aún se basaba en pan y té. Y sólo después de un mes completo, cuando la gente dejó de visitar la casa y las pláticas se hicieron murmullos, fue cuando Gerda al fin decidió irrumpir en el cuarto mientras ella se escabullía entre las sábanas. Christian Bjorgman entró tras ella y la puerta fue cerrada y asegurada.

—Elsa, tenemos que hablar —La princesa no hizo caso, las sábanas le cubrían todo el cuerpo—. Elsa, recuerda que una princesa no puede hacer este tipo de berrinches.

—¡No soy más una princesa! —gritó ahogadamente. Christian hizo un gesto para salir, pero Gerda lo detuvo con una mirada fría.

—Tú siempre vas a ser una princesa, Elsa. La princesa de Arendelle. Por lo tanto, tienes muchas obligaciones. ¿Estamos de acuerdo con esto?

A pesar de ser muy pequeña, Elsa siempre había sido educada para el futuro. Tenía muy en claro sus deberes y lo que ocurriría cuando fuera mayor. Era el plan de toda una vida. Así que cuando Gerda se lo dijo de frente, todas las palabras de su padre vinieron de golpe a su memoria e hicieron que su estómago diera un salto. De pronto sintió unas nauseas muy grandes.

—Estamos de acuerdo… —dijo al fin y, a continuación, salió de su escondite para mirar de lleno a la mujer mayor—. ¿Voy a estar tomando lecciones otra vez? ¿El señor Bjorgman va a ayudarme con algunas?

Como venía sucediendo desde hace un tiempo, el corazón de Gerda se ablandó un momento y suspiró con cansancio. Todo era muy difícil desde su posición y Elsa siempre había sido como su hija. Era ya de por sí difícil pensar en el futuro que le esperaba a una inocente criatura en un mundo podrido como aquel.

—Sí, cariño —Gerda se sentó a su lado y la tomó de los hombros en un abrazo protector—. El señor Bjorgman va a darte unas clases importantes, pero no serán las convencionales. Aunque eso no significa que vas a dejar las demás lecciones, ¿eh? Seguiremos con las lecciones de etiqueta, y puede que de pintura.

Elsa sonrió un poco, pero no acabó de entender lo que decía Gerda.

—Voy a enseñarte a usar una espada —Apuntó Christian con nerviosismo—. Oh… pero no ahora —contrarrestó cuando recibió la mirada mortal de Gerda—. Eres muy pequeña aún para eso, ¡pero estarás usando un arco! Oh… Bueno, quizá deba callarme ahora.

La curiosidad de Elsa despertó, pero enseguida cambió a un miedo mortal cuando las imágenes de su madre siendo atacada por una flecha vinieron a ella.

—No quiero aprender a usarlos, Gerda.

—Cálmate —arrulló la niñera—. El señor Bjorgman sólo está hablando de más. Sin embargo, creo que debemos hablar de eso en algún momento. Tienes que saber que los tiempos han cambiado, Elsa. Existe… Hay gente mala en Arendelle, cariño, y la gente buena y la mala están luchando. Tenemos que aprender a defendernos.

Elsa pareció pensarlo un instante.

—Vale… Eso está bien por mí.

—Hay otra cosa de la que te quiero hablar.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, y miró a Christian que parecía tener la palabra ahora.

—Eres… Eres alguien muy joven, Elsa. Muy joven. Pero Gerda y otras personas que procuramos tu bienestar, estamos de acuerdo en que debes saber lo que ocurre realmente. Los que atacaron Arendelle querían a toda tu familia. No sabemos aún por qué, pero la situación es esa. Hemos ganado tiempo y… cierta ventaja gracias a algunas desgracias que ocurrieron —Christian esperó a la aprobación de Gerda para seguir hablando—. Ellos creen que la hija de Gerda, Genevieve, eras en realidad tú. Ellos creen que… has fallecido.

—Lo sé —Elsa murmuró, jugando con el dobladillo de las sábanas blancas—. Estuve pensando un poco… Sé que mis padres están muertos, sé que Gerda dio el cuerpo de su hija para que nadie me hiciera daño en un futuro. Sé que están ocurriendo todos estos desastres y todos intentan protegerme a costa de todo. Lo sé muy bien, señor Bjorgman. Sé que vinieron aquí para encontrar un método para mantenerme viva sin que otros se enteren. Los he escuchado todo el tiempo mientras hablaban en la cocina… No son los mejores guardando secretos. —Gerda casi se echó a reír ahí mismo ante la astucia de la niña. Bjorgman sólo parpadeó confundido y se preguntó cuándo es que fue superado por una pequeña de ocho años—. Y a menos que tengan planeado que me quede en esta habitación para siempre, me temo que todas sus ideas han sido muy malas hasta este momento.

—¿Tienes algún consejo? —el hombre murmuró, cabizbajo.

—Sí, creo que el joven Bjorgman ha tenido una idea muy brillante. —Tanto Gerda como Christian parpadearon confusos, ¿Elsa hablaba del niño?—. Pero nadie lo escuchó, por supuesto.

—Perdone, su alteza —el rubio habló con cierta vergüenza, ya no quería hablar a la niña con tanta confianza . Ni siquiera parecía una niña ya—. ¿Cuál era la idea de mi hijo?

—Desaparecer a Elsa. Les he dicho cuando entraron que no era más una princesa.

—¿Perdón? —inquirió Gerda.

—Al menos… Ya no hablamos de títulos, Gerda. Si de eso estás preocupada, voy a seguir tomando todas mis lecciones. Pero creo que ni siquiera deberían llamarme más por mi nombre.

Los mayores parecieron pensar en todo lo que se había dicho. Había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Después de al menos unos minutos de una larga charla interna entre ellos, Bjorgman al fin habló con un poco de felicidad en sus ojos.

—Es perfecto —dijo.

—¿Lo es? —Murmuró Gerda con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Qué mejor forma de resguardarla que haciéndola pasar por otra persona? Alguien totalmente distinto. Alguien nuevo. —Los dos mayores miraron a la niña, que intercalaba la vista entre los dos—. Alguien que al mirar, nunca pudieras sospechar que se trate de ella.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, Christian? ¿Ponerle unos pantaloncillos y cortarle el cabello para que compita con los brutos de tus hijos? —El silencio y la quijada fuera de lugar del hombre hicieron que Gerda se tensara y negara al instante—. Oh, no. No vas a hacer eso, Elsa es una niña. Ha sido educada para bailes de salón y…

—¿Para manejar un reino? Gerda, en primer lugar, tiene ocho años. Tú y yo sabemos que aún no recibía la instrucción adecuada. La situación es distinta ahora. Creí que eras la que estaba de acuerdo con hacer todo lo posible por borrarla para que nadie la dañara. En segundo lugar, sólo tengo un hijo y hasta donde sé sólo es torpe, no bruto.

La mujer volvió a negar. Elsa pudo notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la expresión cansada que se marcaba en su frente.

—Vamos a hablar en privado. No teníamos acordado nada de esto.

—No —Elsa dijo, levantándose de la cama—. Voy a hacer esto. Señor Bjorgman, Gerda… Por favor.

Christian miró suplicante a Gerda.

—Sabes que traería beneficios. Si se queda tal y como está, tarde o temprano la reconocerán. Las mujeres no tienen tantos derechos, Gerda. Ella va a estar toda su vida sucumbiendo… De la otra forma, al menos tendríamos un peldaño para lograr algo. Son sólo apariencias.

—¡Afuera, ahora! —ordenó Gerda completamente cabreada.

Elsa se dejó caer en la cama y se cruzó de brazos. No importaba que salieran, la discusión de los mayores se podía escuchar en su sitio. Dos voces terminaron en cuatro y luego cinco, para cuando la pequeña cambió de posición había todo un consejo hablando sobre su futuro.

()()()()()

Elsa se miró en el espejo y vio el reflejo de su niñera, negando como si se tratara de la idea más absurda que hubieran tenido. El señor Bjorgman la miraba con una media sonrisa, tratando de mostrarle un poco de tranquilidad bajo esa barba sin cortar. Su esposa, Helena, dejó a un lado unas tijeras de plata y deshizo su trenza; con un cepillo le peinó el cabello hasta que estuvo completamente liso. Recordó cuando su mamá solía hacerlo, cada noche después de bañarse. Luego le cantaba o contaba un cuento, siempre acariciando la parte frontal de su cabeza, con pequeños círculos hasta que se quedaba completamente dormida. Esas noches parecían muy lejanas en esos momentos.

Suspiró cuando Helena levantó de nuevo las tijeras y la miró como pidiéndole permiso. Ella asintió. Sin mucha dilación, el primer corte fue hecho. Escuchó con un poco de diversión el gemido de frustración que salió de la garganta de su nana. El primer mechón de cabello había caído al piso. Y luego siguió otro y otro, hasta que se llenó de varios mechones de color rubio platino. La señora Bjorgman dio unos cuantos cortes más, hacia adelante y los lados. Cuando Elsa se volvió a mirar al espejo, apenas pudo reconocerse a sí misma.

—Espero que estés contento —escupió Gerda a Christian, mientras se acercaba a ella para tomarla de la barbilla y escanearla, como si todo eso le hubiera producido un enorme dolor.

—Estoy bien —comunicó Elsa, tranquila. Aunque una parte de ella estuviera realmente apenada por toda la pérdida de cabello.

—Sé que lo estás —Gerda le sonrió—. Sigues siendo preciosa, sin importar qué. Es sólo cabello, volverá a crecer.

—Y se lo volveremos a cortar —Tosió Christian. Gerda le envió una dura mirada y Elsa se encontró riendo por primera vez desde hace mucho.

—Al menos los pantalones son cómodos —dijo en un susurro, bajando la mirada para verificar su nuevo atuendo—. Extraños, pero cómodos.

—Luces muy bonito —apuntó Helena, con la cabeza hacia un lado para tomar un buen ángulo de la niña. En una de sus manos sostenía la tijera y en la otra un espejo.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó Gerda con confusión, acomodando el chaleco de Elsa.

—Es un buen comienzo.

—Lo es —Christian sonrió—. ¿No es así, Evan?

―¿Evan? ―preguntó Gerda.

―Es el nombre del abuelo del señor Bjorgman ―Elsa explicó, sonriéndole al hombre―. Él cree que queda perfecto.

Gerda volvió a bufar y negar.

―Evan Bjorgman ―terminó Christian con una sonrisa―. Es más que perfecto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y todos volvieron la cabeza hacia ahí, pero nadie entró. Una cabellera rubia asomó un segundo después, y luego un par de grandes ojos castaños que observaron con timidez a Helena. Gerda le hizo un gesto para que entrara. El pequeño Kristoff, no más alto que Elsa, entró a la pieza con la mirada hacia abajo y un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas redondas. Después de posicionarse al lado de su madre y tomarla con fuerza de una mano, miró hacia al frente y se encontró con los ojos azules de la princesa. Si era posible, el rubor creció más. Christian observó con atención todo este proceso, guardando el mismo silencio que todos. Luego se dirigió a Elsa y posó una mano en su hombro, empujándola suavemente hacia el frente para acercarla a Kristoff. Ambos niños se miraron con tensión y un brillo de nerviosismo.

―¿Kristoff, recuerdas lo que hablamos? ―preguntó con delicadeza el señor Bjorgman. El chico asintió quedamente, recordando claramente la extensa charla que le había dado su padre ese día―. ¿Por qué no te presentas, eh? Creo que ya es tiempo.

El niño volvió a asentir, apretando con más fuerza la mano de su madre. Elsa iba a ser su hermana, o su hermano, cualquiera que fuera el caso. También le habían dicho que se mudarían, un lugar más tranquilo, si es que eso era realmente posible. No entendía bien la situación, pero sí que todo eso sería guardado como un secreto de niveles superiores a su conocimiento; y él no iba a defraudar a su padre. Quiso extender una de sus manos, pero recordó que estaba sudando y desechó la idea al instante. Elsa le producía una curiosidad inmensa, no era como las niñas que conocía, ella era más bien como las historias que su padre le contaba sobre esos hombres con poderes impresionantes, y que se encargaban de resguardar el equilibrio en la tierra. Él creía que la magia existía, pero sólo a unos cuántos se le era otorgada y, la joven princesa, parecía ser una de los elegidos. Había algo en sus ojos que aún no podía descifrar, porque se encontraba resguardado en las profundidades de su mirada, una especie de seguridad y poder que lo mareaba y lo hacía sentirse un poco tonto. Estaba destinada a algo grande, lo intuía.

―Kristoff Bjorgman ―dijo rápidamente. A Elsa le dio risa la especie de chillido que salió de sus labios.

En cambio, el chico bajó la mirada y se negó a dar la cara. Aún le era difícil hacer amigos, y el único que podía considerar serlo, era Sven, su pequeño reno.

―Els… ―la niña suspiró, negando―. Evan, soy Evan ―hizo una pequeña inclinación y le dedicó media sonrisa.

Christian sonrió a Gerda, que se había trasladado hasta un rincón de la habitación para observar lo que sucedía. La mujer lucía, más que nada, completamente resignada. Aunque para ser sincera consigo misma, le parecía que Elsa seguiría siendo Elsa, así Christian la quisiera convertir en un hombre de las montañas.

―Mañana hay lecciones de etiqueta… Evan ―Gerda dijo.

Bjorgman rodó los ojos y miró con burla a la mujer.

()()()()()()

Apenas días después de que Elsa empezó a ser Evan Bjorgman, toda la familia, incluyendo Gerda, se trasladó a vivir a una pequeña aldea cercana a una cadena montañosa, en donde la gente era más escasa y el reino de Arendelle tenía sus fronteras. Viajaron cerca de una semana a caballo, y aún no podía creer que, hasta hace poco más de un mes, todo ese territorio era gobernado por su familia. Acamparon cuando fue estrictamente necesario y siempre se mantuvieron en movimiento, evitando completamente las carreteras principales, lo que resultó un atraso considerable pero, al menos, les sirvió para esquivar prudentemente a varios bandidos que habían aprovechado el terror en los pueblos cercanos a la capital, para aterrorizar a los habitantes y robarles así las pocas pertenencias que les quedaban.

Durante todo el trayecto, Christian les contaba historias, sobre dioses nórdicos e historias que se habían ido mezclando con todo el folklore del reino. Mientras, ella y Kristoff escuchaban en silencio bajo el manto estrellado, a veces cubierto por las hojas del bosque y, otras, por las auroras boreales que seguían presentes aún entre tanta oscuridad. El niño empezó a hablar más con ella, e incluso le presentó a Sven, lo que en un primer momento le pareció extraño a Elsa, ya que el reno parecía ser, en ocasiones, incluso más inteligente que el propio rubio.

Gerda siempre tenía un ojo sobre ella. Algunas noches, Elsa la abrazaba para hablar un poco sobre sus padres y Genevieve. Ambas estaban de acuerdo que, donde sea que estuvieran los tres, no estaban solos. Que en algún punto, se habían encontrado y ahora cuidarían de la pequeña niña, tal y como Gerda lo hacía con ella ahora.

La aldea, que por esas épocas no contaba con más de treinta habitantes entre niños, un par de ancianos y gente de la edad de los Bjorgman, resultó ser el pequeño hogar que a Elsa le hacía falta. Todos parecían conocerse y se ayudaban por igual. Los primeros días estuvieron viviendo repartidos en dos cabañas, Gerda y ella durmieron con la familia Aigner, que tenía una pequeña hija, apenas menor que Elsa, llamada Rapunzel. Los Bjorgman estuvieron en la cabaña de los Dunbroch, que también tenían una hija: Mérida. Kristoff y ella se odiaron desde el primer instante. Mientras comían, se sacaban la lengua, cuando tenían las lecciones, se lanzaban patadas debajo de la mesa; muchas veces a Elsa le tocaban unas cuantas por equivocación, y cuando hacían prácticas de tiro con arco, Mérida y Kristoff competían y terminaban enfurruñados por acabar en empate. Rapunzel y Elsa sólo reían bajo sus palmas y se dedicaban miradas confidentes.

Pasaron al menos dos meses más, desde su llegada, hasta que la casa de los Bjorgman estuvo lista. Era la más grande hasta entonces. Gerda se volvió parte de ellos, porque hasta donde sabían todos, Elsa era un Bjorgman más. Semanas después de instalarse, una noche, Gerda entró a su habitación y se sentó junto a ella, en su cama. Elsa estaba recostada con la ropa de dormir ya puesta y el colgante que su madre le había dado en una de sus manos.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó su nana, mirándola con esos ojos escrutadores que ya tanto conocía―. Sé que hace mucho que no hablamos, hemos estado ocupadas con todo esto, pero me gustaría que me dijeras cada vez que te sientas mal.

Elsa barajó las respuestas en su mente. La más sana era decir que sí, estaba bien, porque lo estaba, se encontraba bien a pesar de todo. El lugar al que habían llegado era tranquilo, las personas eran agradables y, al amanecer, cuando todo estaba claro y la sonrisa de los demás niños llenaba el ambiente, todo parecía mejor. Aunque por las noches las pesadillas regresaran y la soledad le estrujara el pecho.

―Estoy bien ―dijo―. Me gusta este lugar.

―Hoy lucías incómoda ―Gerda llevó su mano a su flequillo y lo peinó―. Sé que no te gusta que te hagan preguntas, cariño, pero los niños no te conocen. Es normal que quieran saber de ti.

―Lo sé ―respondió―. Es sólo… No sé qué responder a veces. Cuando me preguntan qué es lo que hago durante el verano con mis padres no sé qué decir, porque se supone que tengo que responder lo mismo que Kristoff, en cambio llegan a mí otros recuerdos y sólo… Sólo quiero correr y alejarme de ellos. ―Gerda asintió en comprensión―. Además, mis poderes… Esta mañana mientras recolectaba hongos, congelé un poco del tronco de un árbol, Rapunzel ha aparecido de la nada y… ―La rubia se sonrojo y evitó mirar a su nana―. Me he sentado encima para que no lo viera, lo cual ha sido peor, porque al levantarme tenía el pantalón humedecido. Mérida y Flynn se han burlado en todo el camino de regreso, pensando completamente en algo distinto.

Gerda no pudo evitar reír ante la anécdota y la joven princesa se hundió más en sus mantas para no mirarla. Elsa solía ser bastante calmada y tímida en el castillo, siendo que era hija única, apenas tenía oportunidad de jugar con otros niños que no fueran Genevieve, que también brillaba por su tranquilidad. Por otro lado, la mujer estaba ciertamente preocupada porque Elsa tenía que lidiar con muchos problemas siendo tan pequeña. Ella no podía con los propios. Aún seguía rememorando a su hija, a Idun y Agdar. Sobre todo, pensaba en Kai. Ni siquiera se había podido despedir de él, lo que era peor, no sabía si seguía vivo después del desastre.

―Vamos a arreglar lo de tus poderes, lo prometo ―Gerda le acarició una mejilla para tranquilizarla―. Y sobre los niños, pronto te acostumbrarás. Intenta divertirte, ¿sí? No son tan malos cuando los conoces. Estoy segura que luego podrás hacerles las mismas bromas.

―Creo que no soy la mejor bromeando, Gerda. Rapunzel cree que tengo problemas de lenguaje.

―Eso es porque casi no le hablas.

―Ella no deja de abrazarme.

Gerda sonrió.

―Le agradas ―Elsa hizo un mohín y jugó con el dije entre sus dedos―. ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Gerda, acercándose para ver el extraño colgante en forma de copo de nieve que brillaba en el cuello de la niña. La luz de la vela encendida hacía que tuviera tonalidades distintas.

Elsa lo escondió entre su puño y negó.

―Nada, un regalo de mamá ―dijo en tono abrupto.

―Oh… Bien, bien cielo, no hay problema. Es bonito ―se aclaró la garganta y curvó los labios para tranquilizarla―. Entonces… ¿Quieres un cuento antes de dormir?

―Un cuento estaría bien ―contestó Elsa con una sonrisa tímida, para luego hacerle espacio a la mujer. Gerda se acostó a su lado, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Por un momento, ambas miraron el techo y suspiraron. Afuera se podían escuchar los gritos de Kristoff, negándose a tomar un baño, y los bufidos de Christian que, posiblemente, peleaba con el chico para lograr meterlo a la vieja tina que se habían conseguido una semana antes.

―¿Es como lo imaginaste? ―Gerda preguntó a la nada, refiriéndose a su nueva vida.

―Es diferente…

―Un bien diferente, espero.

―Creo que estaremos bien.

La nana asintió y, después de meses, por fin se sintió tranquila en ese reducido espacio. La vida apenas se asentaba, aunque en Arendelle apenas iniciaba una guerra que parecía no tener fin.


	4. Lo que el destino dictó

**¡Hey, hola! Vamos avanzando, aviso que en la parte final hay notas sobre las ciudades, por si un día quieren regresar sobre sus pasos porque quizá olvidaron de cuál hablo.**

 **Muchas gracias por todas las lecturas, háganme saber si la historia les gusta :).**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

 **-3-**

 **Lo que el destino dictó**

 _5 años después de la "Noche negra"._

Elsa miró su plato y un vuelco en el estómago le impidió seguir viendo la comida. Alejó su cena a una distancia prudente y sintió cómo el sudor frío recorrió su sien izquierda. Hace tres días habían encontrado una decena de cadáveres en el río, completamente en estado de descomposición. Entre ellos había niños. No podía ingerir ningún alimento, más que alguna fruta, desde entonces.

―Lo siento, tengo que retirarme. No me siento bien ―dejó su servilleta a un lado y se levantó de su silla. Varios pares de ojos la observaron.

―¿Evan? Evan vuelve aquí ―una voz llamó, pero no hizo caso.

Salió casi corriendo de la casa, dando tumbos e intentando sostenerse de los objetos que encontraba. Todo daba vueltas. Tragó saliva e intentó calmar la adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Estaba oscuro y sólo las velas de las demás cabañas iluminaban un poco las afueras. Corrió, tropezándose varias veces con las rocas y arbustos. Los recuerdos venían a ella como una torre de naipes cayendo al vacío. Había tres niños. Tres niños que posiblemente no tenían la culpa de nada, que eran de algún pueblo cercano y ahora estaban muertos.

Su cuerpo se sostuvo abruptamente, chocando con un árbol. Jadeó varias veces, sintiendo cómo sus ojos comenzaban a picar. El ruido del río era lo único que se escuchaba ahora, eso y su respiración agitada, como después de cada entrenamiento con Christian.

Sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, justo en el lugar donde le dolía y tenía guardado cada muerte desde el día que se despidió de su padre. El colgante que le había regalado su madre fue resguardado entre su mano izquierda, enguantada, evitando el brillo oscuro que parecía retener todas las noches en su interior.

―¿Evan? ―Elsa dio un respingo y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, una mata de cabello rubio apareció, seguido de unos grandes ojos verdes que la miraron con preocupación. Era Rapunzel que llevaba una lámpara de aceite consigo―. Oh, dioses, ¿estás bien?

―Es-estoy bien ―dijo, sintiendo la garganta completamente seca.

Rapunzel se acercó a ella con timidez y se arrodilló a su lado. Tenía un vestido de color lila, que ahora se estaba llenando de barro, pero que había estrenado esa noche por el cumpleaños de Helena Bjorgman. La ojiverde la miró por un instante y sonrió; con la luz amarillenta, sus ojos lucían más brillantes de lo normal.

―Gerda estaba preocupada.

―Gerda siempre lo está ―se sentó sobre las hojas, dejando descansar su espalda en el tronco del árbol―. No deberías estar aquí.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado.

―Está bien, ellos saben que estoy contigo.

Elsa asintió y prefirió callar. Desde que habían llegado, Kristoff y Rapunzel habían sido los más cercanos a ella. Ambos sabían de sus poderes que, con el tiempo, fueron imposibles de esconder a la joven rubia, porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y, para entonces, Elsa apenas podía manejarlos correctamente, incluso cuando había optado por usar los guantes que Gerda le había entregado. Solía estar ansiosa, cada vez que llegaban noticias de la Capital sentía que cargaba con todo el peso de las rebeliones y muertes. Era un constante miedo de que un día los encontraran los soldados o, en el peor caso, la Oscuridad, y entonces todo terminara y la esperanza se redujera a cenizas.

Rapunzel pareció entender lo que le ocurría. Se acercó aún más a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Elsa le brindó una mirada perdida.

―Yo también pienso en ellos, Evan ―dijo la niña―. No fue justo. Como tampoco es justo que te dejes vencer. Van a ocurrir cosas peores, lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Y tenemos que estar unidos, por nuestras familias…

Por dos segundos, Elsa vio en Rapunzel algo más que la pequeña niña de doce años que la seguía a todas partes. Lucía más fuerte, incluso que ella misma. Quizá el trabajo que se le tenía asignado no era realmente para una persona como ella… con el carácter tan blando. Tenía que crecer si quería que el reino regresara a ser lo que un día fue en la monarquía de su padre.

―Voy a estar bien.

Rapunzel la miró con cariño.

―Lo sé, eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

Le sonrió de vuelta para menguar sus miedos y despreocupar a su amiga.

Todo había cambiado desde _La noche negra_ , y se fueron enterando poco a poco, con las noticias que llegaban atrasadas por semanas. El fiordo de Arendelle se había llenado de buques de guerra y millares de soldados extranjeros caminaron sobre la ciudad, con estandartes del "conquistador". Los nobles fueron desalojados de sus tierras y muchas familias perdieron sus títulos y desaparecieron. Algunos escaparon y se refugiaron en otros países, los que no tuvieron la fortuna, terminaron en la calle o simplemente murieron. Los primeros meses hubo ejecuciones en masa, cada vez que un soldado o un seguidor de la desaparecida familia real de Arendelle se negaba a cambiarse de bando. La gente tenía pánico, varias familias vendieron sus posesiones para conseguir un mendrugo de pan. Centenares de mujeres y niños ―los más indefensos― desaparecieron y fueron encontrados después, como esclavos o asesinados en las orillas de las carreteras.

Fue sólo el inicio. Todavía mucho después, innumerables personas se preguntaban quién había sido capaz de destruir toda una nación y con qué motivos. Ni siquiera Gerda pudo darle una respuesta. Las dudas se fueron aclarando poco a poco, y los rumores empezaron a expandirse por todo el reino y, luego, por el continente entero, cruzando montañas, ríos, lagos, mares y tierras lejanas. Arendelle fue el primero en caer, luego siguió Corona y Southern Isles; Cornualles y varios reinos pequeños que tuvieron la desgracia de estar cerca de Arendelle, el más próspero antes de su caída, fueron los últimos, a menos hasta ese momento.

Hubo decenas de sublevaciones, claro, Elsa aún recordaba la que había ocurrido el año anterior a ese, porque habían colgado las cabezas de los rebeldes en varias picas a las afueras del castillo. Varios países estuvieron a punto de declarar la guerra, pero cuando la oscuridad llegaba… No había nada por hacer. Muchos decían que enfrentarse a las sombras era peor que ser asesinado, decían incluso que corrompían tu alma y luego la desaparecían, como si jamás hubieras existido. Empezó como un mito, pero los rumores de la magia oscura que velaba al antiguo Arendelle cobró vida y los países se vieron obligados a desistir, para dejar a los caídos a su suerte. El miedo… el miedo era quien gobernaba. Un poder sin rostro destruyó la gran civilización que se había erigido en siglos de monarquía, y un tirano nació entre las sombras y sembró el caos, el odio y la tristeza en la gente. Por meses, que luego se convirtieron en años, sólo hubo una densa oscuridad… y la gente calló y se sometió sin voz.

La siguiente etapa fue el silencio. Y el silencio en el que estaban era frío, marchito y desolador.

Elsa trataba de no pensar en eso a veces, porque aún no sabía cómo era posible encontrarle una solución a todo el caos. Por el momento, ambas chicas se levantaron y sacudieron la suciedad de la ropa. Rapunzel le tomó la mano antes de dirigirse con ella hacia el río, quizá para enfrentar sus miedos. A la luz de la lámpara se le unió el brillo de la luna, justo cuando salieron de los frondosos árboles y se sentaron en unas piedras erosionadas por el agua. Se quedaron ahí un rato, hasta que el corazón le dejó de martillear tanto y la mano de la otra rubia dejó de hacer tanta presión en la suya.

Al otro lado, Elsa vio una pequeña estela de luz. Apenas un puño que brillaba y se apagaba, como una luciérnaga gorda. Frunció el ceño cuando se hizo más grande, de un color más profundo, casi azul.

―¿Rapunzel? ¿Tú también puedes verlo? ―inquirió, sin moverse un ápice.

―¿El qué? ―dijo la niña, mirando hacia donde ella. No encontró nada.

Cuando Rapunzel dijo eso, Elsa vaciló. No estaba tan segura de seguir insistiendo.

―Nada ―respondió―. No es nada.

Pero la luz no se fue. Siguió suspendida al otro lado del río, como si la esperara pacientemente. Y lo hizo, durante días, cada vez que miraba hacia ahí. Lo intrigante fue que nadie podía verlo, sólo ella. Ni siquiera Kristoff, que pareció mirarla como si se hubiera comido un puñado de bichos cuando le mencionó sobre la luz. Él también dijo que era mejor avisar a su padre, pero fue algo a lo que Elsa se negó tercamente, porque el hombre tenía las suficientes preocupaciones encima como para preocuparse por algunas alucinaciones sin sentido.

Al quinto día, Elsa decidió cruzar el río.

Esperó a que estuviera sola y nadie la hubiera seguido, entonces creó un pequeño puente de hielo que, rogó, se hubiera derretido cuando alguien llegara hasta ese sitio. En un inicio, los árboles no dejaron que viera a esa pequeña luz escurridiza, pero luego que la encontró, al fin pudo acercarse y verificar que no la estaba imaginando. Despedía un aura azul. Cada vez que quería tocarla, esta se esfumaba y reaparecía en otro lugar. Tuvo que cazarla, hasta que la orilla del río desapareció y la espesura de los árboles se hizo más grande. No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero cuando se dio cuenta, los pájaros, normalmente llenando todo el bosque, habían dejado de trinar y un silencio que era opacado por un suave viento se había instalado, como si tratara de adormecerla.

Elsa escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, lo que la hizo quedarse completamente quieta y agudizar el oído. No tenía con qué defenderse, a excepción de la navaja que Christian le había obsequiado un día cuando fueron a pescar. El sonido se hizo más cercano. Las hojas se removieron, su respiración se cortó de golpe y el miedo empezó a enfriar sus palmas.

Una mano tocó su hombro. Elsa gritó, y el chillido que salió de su garganta valió para que una escandalosa risa se escuchara a su lado. Era Kristoff.

―¡Kritoff, pedazo de idiota! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

El chico siguió riéndose, sosteniéndose el estómago e intentando calmarse, pero la mirada asesina de Elsa sólo hacía que volviera el ataque de risa.

―Ese no es el lenguaje que debería usar una princesa, Elsa. Por cierto, ¿estás demente? Alguien podría ver el puente que has hecho, tienes suerte que todos estén ocupados a estas horas o tendrías muchos problemas.

Elsa frunció el ceño, aún molesta, y le advirtió con la mirada que dejara de reñirla. Ignoró la parte en la que tendría problemas.

―Sabes que no puedes decir mi nombre, ni siquiera insinuarlo. Es la última vez que te lo digo, esta vez es en serio.

Se alejó de él y siguió caminando hacia el norte, en donde se había perdido la luz. El rubio trató de seguirle el paso, pero era menos ágil que ella y las rocas y arbustos hacían que se quedara más atrás.

―Oh, vamos, Elsa. Sólo estaba bromeando. Eres demasiado sensible, pero tienes suerte, al menos no le diré a Rapunzel que su novio es en realidad…

Una bola de nieve compacta se estrelló en el rostro de Kristoff, haciendo que diera dos pasos hacia atrás y gimiera por la frialdad.

―Cállate ―La rubia ordenó, sin mirarlo. Se había detenido.

Kristoff iba a protestar, pero se dio cuenta que la chica hablaba en serio y se guardó las quejas para después. Empezó a limpiarse los restos de nieve mientras se acercaba a ella con cuidado.

―¿Qué es? ―susurró.

Elsa no se movió, seguía mirando hacia adelante. Nadie más que ella podía verla.

―Está ahí…

―¿El qué?

―Agh, eres tan inservible a veces.

―¡Hey!

Kristoff la siguió por detrás. Parecían estar cazando algo, aunque el muchacho no sabía lo que era y la princesa parecía no querer cooperar con información. El bosque se hizo más oscuro, y algunas enredaderas se atoraban en sus botas. Las ramas estaban tan cercanas unas a otras, que le producían algunos arañazos cuando no podía meterse entre ellas. Elsa siguió avanzando hacia adelante.

―Elsa, Elsa eso es todo. No podemos seguir avanzando, nunca hemos llegado a esta parte. Tenemos que regresar.

―¿Qué te dije sobre el nombre? ―la terca chica dijo, pero Kristoff ya no podía verla porque se había escabullido en un instante.

Elsa tuvo que arrodillarse y casi arrastrarse entre las rocas y el musgo. La tierra estaba húmeda bajo ella y se impregnaba fácilmente en su ropa y guantes, ensuciándola al instante. Escuchó el llamado de Kristoff, pero no se detuvo, la pequeña bola de luz seguía llamándola; estaba tan cerca. Era una fuerza poderosa, no la iba a dejar ir esta vez. Entonces sucedió algo con su colgante, empezó a brillar con una luz azul profunda, nunca había irradiado ese color. Jadeó con sorpresa cuando el objeto se elevó, como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajera. Miró hacia el frente. La luz que había seguido estaba frente a ella, a menos de medio metro. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios; sus ojos no se apartaban de ella.

―¿Elsa? ―Kristoff habló, arrastrándose también, la tomó del brazo. Él no veía nada―. ¿Qué está…?

Ya lo tenía. Levantó la mano.

En un parpadeo habían desaparecido.

Un tirón suficientemente fuerte para hacer que su estómago diera un vuelco fue lo que sucedió y, a continuación, la sensación de sentirse ligera. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Kristoff estaba gritando a su lado. Abrió los ojos, despacio, y vio al chico tratando de sentarse y mirando hacia todas partes, sin entender lo que había sucedido. Ella seguía en la misma posición, con el pecho en la tierra y la mano levantada. No había más luz, tampoco estaban en el mismo lugar.

―¡Qué hiciste! ¡Qué hiciste ahora! Oh, por los dioses, ¡Gerda nos va a matar! No debí seguirte, no debí seguirte, siempre me pasa esto por tu culpa.

Por extraño que pareciera, ella estaba tranquila. Se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones sólo por costumbre. Miró hacia su alrededor y se encontró con varias rocas gigantes y un paisaje bastante caliente. También había una ligera neblina. Kristoff siguió hiperventilando en el piso.

―Sabía que no era mi imaginación ―le dijo al chico, caminando para observar más de cerca el lugar, justo al centro se encontró con más rocas, pero estas eran redondas y de un tamaño regular. Tenían musgo encima.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó Kristoff, levantándose de un salto cuando ella se alejó demasiado de él.

―No tengo idea.

―¡Qué! ¿Estás loca? Tú y tu… magia. ¿Ahora también puedes hacer esto? Y mañana qué, ¿podrás volar o manipular el fuego?

―Eso sería interesante… ―murmuró distraída, echándole un vistazo a las rocas y a los dibujos, parecidos a unas runas, en el suelo―. ¿Has visto esto?

El chico miró hacia donde ella indicaba pero negó al instante.

―No quiero verlo. Esto no es un juego, tenemos que volver a casa. Ahora.

―Cálmate ―lo tranquilizó, con los recuerdos dando vueltas en la cabeza―. Un mapa… ―susurró―. El colgante… ¡El colgante nos trajo aquí!

Dio un salto hasta que su nariz casi chocó con la de Kristoff.

―¿Esa cosa vieja?

―¡¿Pero por qué?! ―Ignoró al muchacho―. Ella dijo que era un mapa, pero… ¿acaso estas cosas son posibles?

Se despegó de su amigo e intentó sacar recuerdos de la última noche en la que habló con su madre. Había pasado mucho tiempo y todo se hacía borroso. A veces incluso olvidaba el sonido de la voz de sus padres, lo que la hacía quedarse quieta por varios minutos para tratar de recrearlas en su cabeza, sólo para darse cuenta, después, que se habían distorsionado mucho y ahora sólo eran un eco que el viento se llevaría pronto.

―¡Elsa, ya basta!

Cuando el grito de Kristoff resonó por todo el lugar, el ruido de varias piedras hizo que ambos temieran que de pronto una montaña se desplomara encima de ellos; pero lo único que ocurrió fue que las rocas que los rodeaban empezaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia. Ambos dieron varios saltos, para evitar que alguna aplastara sus pies en toda esa carrera estrepitosa que se detuvo del mismo modo en el que había empezado. Varios pares de ojos grandes, negros como el carbón, asomaron por la superficie de lo que parecían ser cabezas; por un instante, Elsa creyó estar imaginando todo, porque tanto ella como Kristoff se habían quedado completamente mudos, mirando fijamente a unos pequeños seres de piedra que por supuesto nunca habían visto antes. Eran las rocas que habían estado descansado en el centro, y ahora estaban completamente despiertos como si se preguntaran quiénes o qué eran. Lucían igual o más aturdidos que ellos.

―¡Humanos! ―gritó uno, y a esa voz se le unió otra y otra, hasta que un coro de distintas tonalidades hicieron que ella y el muchacho retrocedieran varios pasos hacia atrás, asustados por los cuerpos que se apabullaban.

―Nos van a asesinar ―chilló Kristoff.

Elsa también lo creyó, hasta que una voz de mujer se hizo espacio entre todo el griterío y desconcierto.

―¡Trolls, a callar!

Se abrió un pequeño camino entre los hombrecillos de roca y en el medio desfilaron varios más, aún más pequeños que los primeros y con una sonrisa gigante adornando su rostro redondo y feliz. Apenas medían unos cuantos centímetros, con orejas anchas y mucho más ruidosos que los mayores, pero lograban contener sus risitas histéricas y agudas entre sus manitas porosas. Muchos tenían a modo de cabello una pequeña flor y vestían, como los otros, una especie de indumentaria hecha de musgo, hojas secas y flores; los más grandes usaban pequeñas piedrecillas que brillaban de distintas tonalidades. Sólo hasta ese momento a Elsa le parecieron unos seres bastante curiosos. Detrás de la decena de criaturas infantiles, una más surgió ―la que había dado la orden― y se detuvo frente a Kristoff y ella.

Los dos se tensaron y esperaron.

―Vaya, sí son humanos ―dijo después de un escaneo completo, la troll. Tenía los ojos anchos y brillantes cuando inspeccionó el cuerpo de Kristoff que empezaba a mostrar algunos indicios del ejercicio que su padre les obligaba a hacer―. ¡Oh, pero mira a este otro! Qué escuálido estás, chico. ¿Qué es lo que te dan de comer tus padres?

Elsa sintió un tirón en el brazo y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba cara a cara con ella. La miró muy de cerca, y sus manos duras y pesadas la tomaron de las mejillas que aún seguían teniendo las sombras de la niñez; suaves y redondeadas, levemente sonrojadas con algunas pecas que se desvanecían bajo unos ojos azules como el zafiro.

―Demasiado bonito, sin embargo.

―Yo soy… ―intentó decir Elsa ante la revisión minuciosa, pero su boca se encontró abierta y todos los ojos de los trolls se clavaron en sus dientes y lo saludables que se veían.

―Una chica, ¿eh? ―apuntó la troll al momento―. Pues yo soy Bulda. Y esta es mi familia.

Soltó a Elsa y le sonrió grandemente, extendiendo los brazos como si sólo así notaran al fin a todos los trolls que la acompañaban y ahora lucían felices. En el otro extremo de la situación, Kristoff y ella aún no parecían digerir la naturalidad con la que Bulda había dicho que era una chica. Del mismo modo, aún trataban de entender que la mujer había dicho que eran trolls. Los trolls sólo existían en los cuentos que la madre de Elsa le contaba cuando era pequeña; pero entonces todo cayó bajo su peso y las piezas se fueron ordenando una a una.

 _«Dicen que un troll lo ha hechizado para contener toda su magia»._ Las palabras de Idun se colaron en su memoria.

Sus manos buscaron en su pecho, con urgencia, el colgante que siempre estaba ahí.

―¿Qué… qué haces? ―Kristoff la miró entre asustado e impaciente, pero no se movió ni un poco porque las miradas de los trolls lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

―¡Ustedes! Esto era para llegar a ustedes.

Los dedos de Elsa temblaron cuando les enseñó el dije que su madre le había regalado. Su respiración se había agitado y ahora miraba suplicante a Bulda, como si sus ojos gritaran una respuesta a una pregunta que ni ella se había formulado en todo ese tiempo. Hubo un pequeño murmullo de voces cuando el centro del copo de nieve brilló de un azul profundo entre sus dedos. Bulda había dejado de sonreír y ahora tenía entreabierta la boca.

―Eres…

―La princesa Elsa de Arendelle.

Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia donde la voz habló. Un troll, mucho más lento que los demás, se abrió paso y caminó hacia Bulda. Algunos murmuraron su nombre, "Gran Pabbie", dijeron con sorpresa. A diferencia de los otros, él llevaba una capa que arrastraba con cada paso, y su porte lento pero seguro le brindaba un halo de sabiduría que hizo que Kristoff y ella se sintieran muy pequeños.

―Entonces al fin estás aquí… ―el troll le dijo, como si la conociera hace mucho y por fin se reencontraran después de tantos años.

Elsa no tuvo que pensar mucho las siguientes palabras.

―Eras tú… el troll que hechizó el colgante.

Él le sonrió nostálgico y con ternura. Sus rasgos duros parecieron suavizarse por un momento y, sólo por un instante, Elsa sintió que también lo conocía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Gran Pabbie esperaba a la joven princesa, posiblemente desde que tenía memoria y su maestro le habló sobre el mundo, el equilibrio y la supervivencia. Antes de él, otros también la habían esperado, algunos temerosos por los primeros cantos que emitieron las nornas; pero Pabbie era viejo, el más sabio cuando se trataba de los hombres. Él no temía, no a esa niña, porque los dioses tenían preparado todo para cuando el día empezara y el principio del fin se asomara con el amanecer. Tenía que ser el primer peldaño para Elsa, su guardián si fuera el caso.

―Ese copo de nieve existe mucho antes de que nosotros dos naciéramos, Elsa. Y no soy muy joven que digamos…

Estiró la mano cuando se encontraron de frente, pidiéndole que se acercara a él. Ella se inclinó para que el troll pudiera tocar el dije que colgaba de su cuello; cuando los dedos de él lo sostuvieron, dejó de brillar, al fin. Pabbie sintió su pena, cada una de las veces en las que pensó que no podría. Sintió su miedo, tan profundo y arraigado a su persona, como las raíces del árbol más antiguo en el Valle de la Roca Viva.

―¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ―preguntó en un susurro Elsa.

Esta vez no había temor en su voz, sólo curiosidad y las ansias de sentirse viva; de dejar de sentirse sola. Era como haber encontrado su mundo después de estar tanto tiempo perdida.

―Porque sólo tú podrías haber llegado a este sitio, sólo tú tienes el mapa después de todo, ¿no es cierto? ―Elsa miró el colgante.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Las preguntas flotaron en el aire.

―… Porque ese es tu destino. ¿O acaso el hielo es algo normal en los humanos?

 **()()()()()()()**

Kristoff no había dicho nada en todo el camino de regreso. Ella tampoco. Tenía un lago de dudas en el cerebro. Gran Pabbie le había dicho que regresara cuando estuviera lista para empezar a aprender. Cuando ella preguntó qué iba a aprender, el troll sólo le sonrío y le dijo que ya se enteraría. El tiempo restante, Bulda les dio de comer una especie de estofado que nunca antes había probado. Dijo que les haría ganar cuerpo, lo que pareció hacer muy feliz a Kristoff, quien había estado actuando con sospecha hasta entonces. Ella no pudo terminar la comida, sobre todo porque no le parecía atractivo comer ese caldo marrón que su amigo terminó hasta la última gota.

Después, los pequeños trolls les hicieron regalos, como aquellas pulseras hechas de enredaderas delgadas, que luego les produjo un salpullido que terminó por hacer que se las quitaran. A muchos les agradaba Kristoff, sobre todo porque le dejó de importar que los niños se subieran a su espalda, aunque pesaban más kilos de lo que aparentaban y después le provocaran calambres al chico rubio. Elsa se divirtió ese día. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había podido usar su magia sin restricciones. Los trolls amaron la nieve y las figuras que hizo con ella. A cambio, les enseñaron sus cristales y el significado de ellos.

Bulda le contó la historia de su colgante de copo de nieve, que había sido fabricado con un cristal parecido al de los trolls, pero que era más poderoso y había sobrevivido siglos en la familia Real. Se decía que el tatarabuelo de Gran Pabbie, Jaspe, había sido el creador, se desconocían todas sus propiedades y, mostrar el estado de ánimo de quien lo usaba, era sólo una de sus muchas peculiaridades. Jaspe le había entregado el cristal a la reina de ese entonces, como un puente entre la tierra de los hombres y el mundo mágico, en donde los espíritus y todo tipo de criaturas vagaban libremente. La reina es quien había puesto el cristal en medio del copo. Cuando llegara el día, el cristal buscaría el regreso a casa, y llevaría consigo a su portador. Por otro lado, Cliff, el esposo de Bulda, terminó la historia haciendo una pregunta que no dejaría a Elsa desde ese momento: ¿por qué sólo hasta entonces el cristal había regresado?

Ella se hizo otra pregunta: ¿cuál era ese destino del que Pabbie le hablaba?

―¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos fuera? ―Kristoff preguntó cuando cruzaron el río.

―No lo sé, unas horas. Aún no ha anochecido.

―Espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia. Le dije a papá que lo ayudaría con…

Elsa dejó de caminar y lo haló del brazo bruscamente. Su mirada amenazante lo dijo todo.

―Esto no saldrá de aquí, Kristoff, ¿entendido? Nos hemos ido a cazar, entrenar o tú invéntate algo coherente. No le dirás a tu padre sobre los trolls. Ni a tu madre, ni siquiera a Rapunzel; y mucho menos a Gerda. Porque si lo haces… ―entrecerró los ojos.

―¡Lo sé, lo sé! ―Levantó las manos el chico―. Me vas a congelar y arrojar al río.

―Bien, te estaré vigilando.

Kristoff asintió y se sobó el brazo.

―¿Piensas regresar?

―No es tu problema.

―Lo es ahora.

―No, no lo es. Olvida todo lo que ocurrió. Voy a resolverlo por mi cuenta.

―No te entiendo. Ni siquiera los conoces del todo, Elsa. Son seres que, hasta donde sabíamos hace unas horas, no existían más que en las leyendas.

―¿No lo entiendes, verdad? ―Le sonrió con amargura al chico―. Tú no naciste con estos… con este hielo en tus venas. Quiero saber qué pasa conmigo, Kristoff. Quiero saber que no soy única, que la magia está aquí. Quiero dejar de sentirme tan sola.

La pequeña aldea se vislumbró entre el follaje de los árboles. Estaban llegando. Tenían la ropa embarrada de lodo y los zapatos húmedos. Kristoff tenía el cabello tieso, producto de la tierra que había acumulado, además de varios rasguños en los brazos y las mejillas. Ella casi estaba en el mismo estado. Les esperaba una buena riña.

―Y crees que Gran Pabbie puede brindarte esas respuestas. ―Terminó el joven Bjorgman.

―No lo sé, pero sí sé que el dije que me dio mi madre me llevó ahí. Que esto no es una simple coincidencia; y sea lo que sea, voy a averiguar qué sucede conmigo.

―¿Elsa?

―¿Qué pasa?

―A veces me das miedo.

Elsa levantó una ceja y miró a su amigo.

―Eres un idiota.

―Y tú una princesa con poca gracia.

Ambos se echaron a reír, porque sabían que al llegar sólo les esperaba el regaño más épico por parte de Gerda y la madre de Kristoff.

 **()()()()()()()**

Elsa pensó por días cuándo sería que regresaría con los trolls, y las noches en las que le parecía todo un sueño, bastaba con levantar el cristal incrustado en el dije para saber que todo era cierto, pues no había dejado de brillar con un azul pálido que empezó a hacerla sentir segura. Planeó por días enteros el momento en que se iría, esta vez sola. Pero mientras tanto, tuvo que seguir con la ordinaria vida que llevaba en la pequeña aldea.

Christian había empezado a enseñarle a usar una espada, después de que ya podía dominar completamente el arco y Gerda, al fin, dio su consentimiento a regañadientes. Los entrenamientos se hacían más pesados cada día, hasta que llegaba a su cama y lo único que podía hacer era arrojarse y dormir. Todas las noches llegaban noticias de poblados que habían sido atacados, de gente muerta en los caminos, e incluso de las cabezas en picas que se exhibían en la capital, cada vez que alguien estaba en contra del régimen. Y Elsa escuchaba los murmullos de los mayores hablando sobre aquello, sobre rebeldes escondidos en la Montaña del Norte y el ejército del nuevo gobernante tratando de exterminar cualquier sublevación.

Seguía teniendo miedo. Sobre todo la tarde en la que regresaba de recoger leña para el fuego de esa noche y escuchó varios gritos provenientes de la aldea. Dejó caer todo lo que había recolectado y corrió hacia ahí, luchando para que las piernas no le temblaran y el hielo, que se mantenía oculto en sus manos sólo por sus guantes, no se extendiera más.

En la pequeña plaza había al menos una decena de soldados. Todos armados con espadas y los uniformes azules, casi negros, que Elsa había visto en un par de ocasiones. También había al menos tres carretas repletas de algo; el contenido estaba escondido bajo telas oscuras. El estandarte con el emblema del lobo y la serpiente plateada brillaba con un aura sombría frente a la pequeña multitud.

―Elsa, Elsa ven aquí ―Gerda la haló hacia ella y la mantuvo cerca. No veía por ninguna parte a los Björgman.

Nadie hablaba. Nadie sabía qué hacían esos soldados ahí. Mucho menos sabían qué hacía un general de alto rango observándolos, con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia al haber encontrado la pequeña aldea, perdida entre la nada.

―Ciudadanos de las Colonias Unidas del Sacro Imperio de Westergard ―dijo el general, juntando las manos como si se tratara del presentador de una obra de teatro―. Es un honor poder llegar hasta aquí después de un largo recorrido desde la ciudad Capital. Nos resulta reconfortante mirarlos a los ojos, porque ustedes hacen crecer a nuestro noble reino. Es bueno, sobre todo, encontrar… Es bueno encontrar a mi sobrino.

Elsa contuvo la respiración cuando Christian salió de la casa, vestido con el mismo atuendo que el de los soldados, pero sin insignias. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué Christian tenía el uniforme? ¿Dónde estaba Kristoff y Helena? Su respiración se agitó y el miedo empezó a correr por sus venas. Gerda la tomó del brazo con fuerza y habló despacio pero claro.

―Si te digo que corras, lo haces. Y Elsa, no importa lo que pase, si es para salvarte, usa tus poderes.

Su cerebro se negaba a reaccionar, y su visión sólo se enfocó en las caras de todos que lucían igual de asustados que ella, cuando el padre de Kristoff caminó hacia el general y le tendió la mano, diplomáticamente. Si era posible, el hombre mayor sonrió más grande mientras hablaba. Christian dijo más cosas que fueron imposibles de escuchar porque uno de los soldados tocó la trompeta para que todos sus compañeros se pusieran en posición de firmes. Poco tiempo después, el hombre que fingía ser su padre extendió una mano y apuntó hacia la multitud, hacia ella.

Y el general la había visto.

―Corre.

Pero no pudo. Unas manos la sostuvieron con fuerza de los hombros y Elsa se congeló en su sitio, como si ya estuviera muerta para entonces. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, todo había acabado.

―Elsa, Elsa tranquila ―la voz de Kristoff se coló por su oído izquierdo―. Todo está bien. Sólo sígueme la corriente.

Era él, era sólo Kristoff quien la sostenía. El chico la soltó enseguida y caminó hacia adelante, y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás cuando no lo siguió. Le suplicó con la mirada que fuera con él. El corazón de Elsa martilleaba en sus oídos. Miró a Gerda un segundo, la vio apretar los dientes con algo más fuerte que el coraje.

Elsa miró hacia al frente, Christian le hacía una seña para que se acercara a ellos pero no tenía idea de qué hacer. Dio un paso, y luego otro. ¿Qué clase de persona hacía todo tan sencillo para sus enemigos? Christian la tomó de los hombros apenas estuvo cerca, tal y como lo había hecho Kristoff hace un rato. El general la miró con una media sonrisa, su pulcro uniforme negro contrastaba con la ropa desgastada que ella llevaba ese día.

―Él es Evan, tío. Es un poco… Tímido.

―¿Tímido? ―El general dio un paso hacia ella con las manos en la espalda. Elsa trató de no temblar―. Y un poco escuálido. Soy el general Mikal Bjorgman, Evan.

Se acercó más y le levantó la cabeza con uno de sus dedos. Llevaba unos guantes de piel. Elsa apretaba la mandíbula, hasta el punto en que sus dientes empezarían a rechinar en cualquier momento. El miedo comenzó a ser sustituido por una ira que circulaba por sus venas, empezaba a minar su cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos, y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del general se borró enseguida. Elsa notó la cicatriz delgada y larga que le cubría la mejilla derecha. El general la soltó enseguida y carraspeó la garganta, pero ella no apartó los ojos de él, quería grabarse el rostro de cada uno de los que participaron en toda esa destrucción.

―Es el menor ―Christian dijo, para contrarrestar las palabras antes dichas de su tío―. Aún le falta mucho por crecer. Pero sabe pelear, te sorprendería.

―¿Sabes usar una espada, muchacho?

―Sí… señor ―respondió.

―Ya lo veremos ―la sonrisa de autosuficiencia volvió al hombre. La cicatriz en su cara se hizo más visible―. Tu padre cree que puedes ser uno de mis soldados.

No contestó.

―Aún no es tiempo ―murmuró Christian―, pero lo será. Evan lo hará bien. Los dos. Él y Kristoff.

―Tienes mucha fe en ellos ―argumentó el general, revolviéndole el pelo a Kristoff, que estaba igual de callado que ella.

―Son mis muchachos. Claro que la tengo.

―Habría sido bueno que tu padre te la hubiera tenido. Lion era un tipo duro.

―Teníamos distintas perspectivas acerca de… todo.

A Christian nunca le había gustado hablar de su padre, y Elsa nunca supo por qué, hasta unas noches atrás cuando Gerda le contó que era porque Lion consideraba a Christian muy blandengue, demasiado débil para las batallas, excesivamente piadoso y, al parecer, con ideales de la vida bastante pobres. Creía que eso llevaría a la muerte prematura a su hijo e intentó por mucho tiempo hacer que pensara de una forma distinta. Que pensara como él, que se había vuelto una amenaza para su reino cuando se levantó en armas el día que una mujer subió al trono de Arendelle: Idun. Elsa ni siquiera sabía de ese pequeño levantamiento que terminó cuando Agdar se casó con su madre. Su gente, su pueblo, no quería a Idun si se trataba de ella sola. ¿La habrían querido a ella en otro tiempo y otras circunstancias? Como sea que fuera, lo que le apenaba a Elsa era saber que Christian fue exiliado sólo por proteger sus ideales y a una reina sin marido. Parte de su vida vivió como recolector de hielo, y fue así como conoció a Helena y, más tarde, Kristoff nació.

Elsa observó con fingida curiosidad el broche que colgaba de la solapa del hombre mientras recordaba los hechos. Hubo silencio.

―¿Te gusta? ―indicó el general, viéndola con interés. Elsa asintió, aunque odiaba el símbolo del lobo.

Entonces el tío de Christian se arrodilló a su altura. Sus ojos marrones contrastaron con los suyos, azules. Muy distintos a cualquier Bjorgman. Ni siquiera igual a los de Helena, quien los tenía más grises que azules.

―¿Los ojos de tu madre? ―preguntó―. Apenas te pareces a tu padre ―sonrió―. Te pareces mucho a Herol… ¿Sabes quién es Herol, Evan?

―Basta. ―Christian dijo. Se notaba tenso.

―Cierto… ―Se burló su tío―. No hay que hablar de los traidores. Apenas una mancha del pasado, ¿no es así? Me alegra que pienses de ese modo ―Se quitó el broche que llevaba y se lo puso a Elsa. Dejó de lado el tema y observó con cuidado cómo se veía el broche en la niña―. Perfecto.

 **()()()()()()**

Los soldados se quedaron hasta el otro día, y esa noche hicieron una fiesta. Los habitantes de la aldea se habían congregado aparte, y hablaban entre ellos como si temieran que los soldados sacaran sus espadas en cualquier momento. Christian se mantuvo al lado de su tío, riendo de lo que decía y echando vistazos hacia su familia. Elsa nunca había visto tan enfadada a Gerda. Lo iba a ahorcar en cualquier momento, porque no le había contado a nadie. Los soldados habían llegado y todos tenían pánico.

Cuando se retiraron al siguiente día, las personas todavía tardaron mucho en salir de sus hogares y, horas después, la casa de los Bjorgman estaba siendo asediada por una decena de personas con mil quejas. A Helena le tomó mucho tiempo hacerles entender que su esposo tenía justificación para hacer eso, ya que ni siquiera dejaban hablar al pobre hombre.

Al menos era cierto que la comida estaba escaseando, y la caza no iba a bastar cuando el invierno llegara. Las hojas empezaban a caer de los árboles. En poco tiempo estarían cubiertos de nieve y el hambre empezaría a ser su peor enemiga, incluso más que los soldados. Por ahora, se habían beneficiado de toda la carne seca, cereales y demás alimentos que Mikal Bjorgman les había brindado. Además, de cierta forma habían asegurado el que la aldea estaría protegida y nadie dañaría a los habitantes, aunque la mitad ya estaba considerando a Christian un traidor.

Después de que todos se habían retirado, el padre de Rapunzel, Mérida y dos hombres más, junto con Gerda, se quedaron a hablar con el padre de Kristoff. Elsa pudo escuchar la plática incluso sin necesidad de espiarlos por la puerta. Tanto ella, como Helena y Kristoff escucharon todo, sentados en la mesa del comedor mientras se miraban las manos y las voces altas se filtraban hasta sus oídos. Gerda no le iba a perdonar fácilmente lo que había ocurrido. Lo que había hecho Christian fue injusto. Había sido arriesgado y estúpido, pero los había salvado. Lo que era más importante: nadie había reconocido a Elsa.

Media década después de la _Noche Negra_ y la princesa parecía haberse quedado en el olvido, junto con todo el reino de Arendelle.

* * *

 **Notas finales: si tenían duda de los reinos que están en juego...**

 **Utonor:** es mejor conocido como un centro de ciencia y aprendizaje. La mayoría de los habitantes de este reino están involucrados en la medicina y biología. Su ciudad capital se considera notable por sus sistemas avanzados de servicios públicos localizados en el llamado "barrio rojo", nombrado así porque una vez al año las calles se llenan de flores y rosas rojas, en honor a la reina Florence y a los que murieron defendiendo a su reino durante su primera guerra. Su símbolo es un búho.

 **Arendelle:** uno de los reinos más antiguos. Hasta antes de la _Noche Negra_ , era uno de los más grandes y prósperos. La llamada sólo "Capital" era escasamente poblada, ocupada por parte de la nobleza y habitantes que se dedicaban al comercio. Tiene vista a un fiordo que era normalmente tapizado de buques mercantiles. Quizá una de las ciudades más hermosas, conocida por sus auroras boreales y leyendas antiguas. En sus lomos se desprende una cadena montañosa que rodea a todo el reino. La montaña más conocida es la Montaña del Norte, donde el clima desciende drásticamente y el lugar se vuelve casi inhóspito, incluso en verano. Se dice que era el hogar de la Reina de las Nieves, una leyenda con la que asustaban a los niños para que no se acercaran. La ciudad Capital era conocida como un refugio para las artes y la educación. La mayoría de sus habitantes estaban involucrados en la agricultura, minería o el comercio marítimo, otro de los grandes sustentos. Su símbolo era el azafrán.

 **Westergard:** no era muy poblada. Se encontraba a lomos de un río inmenso y está construida principalmente de piedra negra. Originalmente era defendida por un grupo de mercenarios, y su población sobrepasaba el límite de ladrones, mendigos, violadores y asesinos. Su característica más notable es el acueducto imponente que proveía de agua a toda la población durante la sequía. Se consideraba como uno de los reinos más peligrosos, a pesar de ser uno de los más pequeños. Su símbolo era el lobo, se le aumentó la serpiente enroscada después de la _Noche negra._

 **Colonias Unidas del Sacro Imperio de Westergard:** esta gran civilización tiene como ciudad capital a la llamada simplemente "Westergard", y es sabido que es el fantasma de un imperio caído (Arendelle). La mayoría de sus habitantes están involucrados en el contrabando. La población sobrepasa los límites de las calles estrechas y antes perfectamente construidas y habilitadas para una menor densidad de habitantes. Entre sus "atractivos" se encuentra una plaza al centro de la ciudad donde se puede encontrar varias estatuas de la actual Familia Real, además de su ajetreado mercadillo, muy conocido por dedicarse a la compra-venta ilegal de casi cualquier objeto (o persona). Otro de sus atractivos es el castillo, si bien es el mismo del antiguo reino de Arendelle, ha sufrido algunas modificaciones con la construcción de murallas hechas de piedra negra. La mayor parte de la economía de las Colonias Unidas proviene de las ganancias de batallas ganadas, además de la pesca y la agricultura. Está defendida por un vasto ejército, preparado tanto para la guerra en el mar como en el campo. Es muy conocida por ser uno de los reinos de adoración pagana más prominente; en donde es común encontrar festivales dedicados a dioses menores que se encargan de llenar de "prosperidad" a la unión de reinos conquistados. Suman un total de siete colonias, y las siete le rinden tributo al reino principal (el antiguo Arendelle).

 **Colonia 1, antes "Corona":** uno de los reinos casi tan antiguos como Arendelle, su crecimiento acelerado se debió a las minas de carbón y piedras preciosas encontradas al sur de la inmensa ciudad principal. Es conocida como la ciudad del Sol —también su símbolo—, ya que en primavera y verano las murallas y construcciones suelen resplandecer con un color dorado desde la lejanía. Su capital se une a la otra parte del reino gracias a un puente hecho de roca pura; empezó a construirse desde que el primer rey fundó la ciudad, pero sólo se terminó dos generaciones después. Para llegar a la Capital se usaban botes.

 **Colonia 2, antes "Southern Isles":** era un reino en crecimiento, conformado de varias islas menores y una principal. La mayoría de sus habitantes están involucrados en la crianza de caballos; y su capital era bastante conocida por la preponderancia de estatuas ecuestres inmensas que, creían, un día volverían a la vida. Su principal fuente económica se basa en la ganadería; aunque la pesca constituye otras de sus fuentes de mayor ingreso. El símbolo de la ciudad son dos caballos.

 **Colonia 3, antes "Cornualles":** reino modesto, con una ciudad capital cerca del mar. Era conocida por su neutralidad y estar libre de guerras por más de un siglo. La mayoría de su economía se debía a la pesca y la venta de especias. Su símbolo era un calamar.

 **Colonia 4, antes "Lyganur":** su símbolo era un trueno. Fue el último reino en caer, conocido ahora por la batalla histórica en donde incluso mujeres, ancianos y niños pelearon para defender su territorio. Perdieron completamente su castillo principal y a más de la mitad de la población. La mayoría de sus habitantes están involucrados en el sector textil.

 **Colonia 5, antes "Zenyatan":** su principal atractivo era su gran templo de mármol donde se adoraba a Odín. Después de la entrada de Westergard el templo fue destruido, con todas las personas que yacían dentro. Aún se rinde oraciones en su memoria. El reino era conocido por ser un remanso de los viajeros, que pasaban sus noches visitando las aguas termales. También es famoso por sus "extraordinariamente" bellas mujeres que podían dejarte loco, literalmente. Se decía que era hogar de brujas y hechiceros. Su símbolo era el dios Odín.

 **Colonia 6, antes "Hibennor":** reino bastante grande y lleno de gente. Se destaca por sus profundos bosques y está construida principalmente de madera. Entre sus atractivos está las calles pavimentadas caprichosamente con piedra roja. Su economía se basa en la tala de árboles y el cultivo de estos para su futura exportación; otro más importante es la fabricación de barcos de guerra. Su símbolo era un mapache.

 **Colonia 7, antes "Austreos":** reino muy poblado, construido fundamentalmente de roca y defendido por un ejército permanente y bien armado. La mayor parte de sus ingresos proviene de la venta de acero y la fabricación de armas de guerra. Se defendió por años con sus gruesos muros hasta el ataque del reino de Westergard. Su símbolo eran dos espadas cruzadas.

 **Weselton:** aliados de las Colonias unidas del sacro imperio de Westergard. Pequeño reino dedicado principalmente al comercio e intercambio de bienes. Se dice que se unió a Westergard antes de que los obligaran a pagar tributo. No tiene grandes atractivos, excepto la abundancia de comadrejas en el entorno rural y bosques; antes era su símbolo.


	5. Los 13

**Notas al final~**

* * *

 **-4-**

 **Los 13**

 _3 años después…_

―¡Contrólalo!

―¡No puedo!

―¡Elsa!

―¡No puedo!

El caballo de hielo explotó antes de derribarla. Elsa respiraba con dificultad, con las manos al frente en posición de ataque. Cayó al suelo, rendida. Le temblaban las rodillas, como si fueran dos varas delgadas y secas. Miró hacia abajo, el musgo verde entre la roca sobresalía de la capa delgada de nieve que había cubierto la pequeña área cuando Pabbie destruyó su creación antes de que la atacara.

―Elsa, querida…

―Lo siento… ―dijo, en un susurro que se perdió. Estaba cansada―. Ellos simplemente no responden.

―Lo harán. Tranquila, lo harán, esto es sólo un entrenamiento.

Lo había sido durante tres años. Pabbie siempre le decía lo mismo.

Se sentó en el suelo y dobló las rodillas, hasta que tocaron su pecho. Había días en los que se sentía demasiado impotente por no poder controlar sus poderes. Podía hacer grandes formaciones de hielo, construcciones sobre todo. Podía hacer tormentas, las más grandiosas… Pero no podía controlarlas. No podía controlar todo lo que cobrara vida de sus manos. Había intentado durante tres meses enteros que el caballo respondiera a ella, pero quizá tendrían que regresar a opciones más pequeñas.

Pabbie se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo para reconfortarla.

―Escuché que te irás a la capital ―él dijo, tratando de sonar casual. A los trolls no se les daba bien aquello.

Elsa sonrió.

―Y supongo que Kristoff no tuvo nada que ver con que se hayan enterado.

―Bueno, quizá él tuvo algo que ver. Pero es una tumba, así que no ha dicho casi nada.

―¿Nada, nada?

―Prefiero escucharlo de ti, él sabía que no estarías feliz si decía mucho.

Encogió los hombros.

―No es nada. Christian ha subido de rango y va a estar viajando más seguido. Él nos ha enlistado, al fin… Nos llevará a la capital de paseo, a los chicos y a mí, antes de que Kristoff y yo nos quedemos ahí en unos meses.

Pabbie la miró, notó su voz vacía, como si sólo estuviera siguiendo la receta de alguna comida que debía servirse lo más pronto posible. Pero en el fondo, él sabía que Elsa tenía miedo, que no había descansado lo suficiente y que estaba nerviosa con cada hora que marcaba el reloj.

―¿Cómo te has sentido al respecto?

―No lo sé. Apenas tengo vagos recuerdos de la ciudad. Todo es tan… borroso. A veces pienso que esto no es más mi guerra. Que todo ha tomado su curso, un mal curso, pero que todo es inevitable. Ha sido inevitable perder. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos si ni siquiera sé controlar mis poderes? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos cuando yo misma me encuentro perdida?

Pabbie suspiró.

―Esta no es sólo tu guerra ―dijo, levantando una mano para despedir una mota de luz azul que se elevó a lo alto, como una pantalla que fue cobrando forma―. Es la guerra de miles de personas. Es el grito de justicia de todos los que perdieron a sus seres más queridos… como tú ―. La luz tomó la forma de los rostros de sus padres―. Es el querer vivir Elsa, y dejar de sobrevivir en medio de una masacre diaria. Eres ese pequeño fuego que… Debería encender algo que muchos han olvidado: la esperanza. Pero todo fuego empieza con una chispa, y en algunas ocasiones… ―los rostros de sus padres le dieron paso a un copo de nieve difuminado―. En algunas ocasiones esa chispa es más bien un copo de nieve, ¿no te parece?

―El frío no trae esperanza… ―susurró, recordando los últimos inviernos que habían azotado al reino. Cientos de personas habían muerto―. Les causa temor.

Pabbie bajó la vista.

―Esa es la naturaleza del invierno. Tiene dos caras muy marcadas. Puede ser la cosa más pura y hermosa jamás creada. O puede demoler todo a su paso. Hay que saber cómo tratarla… Y tú lo sabes.

El copo azul desapareció poco a poco.

¿Ella realmente sabía?

 **()()()()()()**

Había mucho ruido. El sonido de las trompetas y el grito alegre de las personas eran tan raros en sus oídos. Hace mucho tiempo que Elsa no escuchaba tal cosa. ¿Cómo era posible aquello, cuando decenas de niños morían de hambre a las afueras de la ciudad? ¿Cómo era posible, cuando la corrupción alcanzaba límites casi ridículos? La gente se empujaba y pedía por sus nuevos gobernantes. Los gobernantes que habían asesinado a su familia. A la mitad de todo el reino. Elsa no podía soportarlo, la hacía sentirse enferma e impotente.

―¡Evan! ―Rapunzel la tomó de la mano y la miró a los ojos―. ¿Qué ocurre?

Pareció regresar a la realidad. ¿Cómo le decía que no quería estar ahí? Quizá habría sido preferible quedarse en la habitación de la posada, por la que habían pagado esa mañana justo al llegar a la ciudad. Tres días de viaje para eso: ver en lo que se había convertido ese lugar.

―Nada, no me gusta la multitud ―casi tuvo que gritar para hacerse escuchar. Dos hombres que le doblaban el peso y la altura la empujaron.

Chocó con Kristoff, que las miró con una sonrisa grande en el rostro.

―¡Ahí están! Tienen que ver esto, hay un tipo que come fuego, ¿pueden creerlo?

Elsa le levantó una ceja en forma de regaño. Ella podía hacer millones de cosas con la nieve, y en el último tiempo el chico sólo se había reído de su pésimo control con sus creaciones vivientes, como si fueran poca cosa.

―No quiero ver a un tipo que come fuego, Kristoff ―dijo―. Sólo quiero ver a papá e irnos de… ―el sonido de más trompetas resonaron con más fuerza. La multitud ovacionó hacia el frente y los empujó para hacerse espacio.

―¡Vengan! ―Mérida gritó a varios metros de ellos, arriba de una carreta llena de paja. La chica saltó encima de los barriles que se encontraban al lado y subió con rapidez al establecimiento de madera que servía para arrojar a los ladronzuelos del pueblo que sólo estaban ahí uno o dos días hasta que los trasladaban.

―Estoy muy segura que ella no debería hacer eso ―Rapunzel apuntó.

―Agh, estás hablando de Mérida ―Kristoff se pasó una mano por la cara.

―¡A qué esperan! ¡Los trece van a estar aquí en un momento! ―Volvió a gritar la chica desde el techo. Recibió algunos gritos de ánimo de dos hombres bastante endebles que se encontraban encerrados.

―¿Los trece? ―Preguntó Elsa, cerrando los brazos alrededor de su cintura cuando otros más chocaron con ella.

―¿Qué no sabes quiénes son? ¿En dónde has estado estos años? ―Eugene Fitzherbert apareció a su lado, empujándola en el acto para posicionarse al lado de Rapunzel, quien hizo un mohín ante la sonrisa de marioneta del chico; los encantos de Eugene parecían no surtir efecto en la rubia, o en cualquier otra mujer, si era el caso.

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco.

―Déjalo ya ―Rapunzel defendió―. Son… pues… Los príncipes, Evan. La familia real. Son trece hijos. ¿Recuerdas?

―Ah… ―soltó, sin humor―. ¿Van a estar todos aquí?

―¿Estás bromeando? ―Eugene escupió―. No lo creo, nunca aparecen todos juntos. Cosa de hermanos, creo. Sólo es más fácil distinguirlos por "Los 13" que aprenderse el nombre de cada uno. Aunque yo me sé el de todos los imbéciles―. Alardeó el chico.

Kristoff pareció ser el único en notar que Elsa se había puesto muy seria, así que la tomó del cuello y la abrazó sin delicadeza.

―¡Hey! ―gritó casi en su oído―. Acompañemos a Mérida. A veces tiene buenas ideas, pero no se lo hagas saber.

Antes de poder hacer lo contrario, Elsa se encontró siendo arrastrada por Kristoff hacia la carreta con paja. Mérida se había acomodado bastante en su sitio, y le había invitado de sus panes a los dos hombres de abajo, haciéndolos pasar por las rendijas que se formaban entre la madera gruesa.

―Hey, aquí, siéntense ―les hizo espacio a los dos y a Rapunzel que los seguía por detrás. ―. Trece, ¿pueden creerlo? Los de la realeza no pierden el tiempo, ¿eh? ―Mérida soltó una carcajada, junto con Eugene que llegaba retrasado a su sitio al lado de ella.

―Una dama no debería decir eso ―apuntó Kristoff haciéndole una mueca. Elsa escondía una sonrisa.

―¿Y tú eres toda una dama de alta sociedad, no es cierto, Kristóffora? ―Mérida le sacó la lengua.

―A callar ―Rapunzel regañó cuando un tipo bastante regordete se posicionó al frente de toda la multitud y empezó a hablar. La pajarita del traje parecía que lo ahogara e hiciera que los mofletes se le hincharan y enrojecieran.

Elsa no entendió lo que decía por culpa de la discusión que Kristoff y Mérida habían iniciado. Parecían nunca tener fin cuando empezaban.

―Bastardos, eso son ―apuntó Eugene, mordiendo una manzana madura que Elsa sospechó que había robado. Le prestó atención de cualquier forma―. Dicen que los pelirrojos lo son ―rio―. Alguna prostituta que el rey encontró bastante… hermosa. Demasiado, diría, se la folló lo suficiente como para tener tres hijos con ella.

Rapunzel le dio un manotazo.

―Cuida tu vocabulario.

―¿Por ellos? ―soltó con un bufido el chico ―. No creo que lo merezcan.

Elsa miró al frente. Eugene le agradaba de una rara forma. No temía decir las cosas como eran, sabía mucho acerca de lo que ocurría en el reino y, como ella, tenía un odio reservado a cada uno de los familiares del rey. Quizá era el único de todos ellos que había viajado a la capital, lo suficiente como para aprenderse de memoria incluso los lugares menos agradables y salir librado de unos cuantos ataques, que luego les contaría con exagerados ademanes y un poco de ficción. Elsa nunca supo si lo que decía era real o no. Ellos, en cambio, no conocían mucho, apenas un poco de la familia Real. Por las monedas, sobre todo, ¿pero qué se puede tener de las formas de una moneda? Eugene, con el tiempo, también las había odiado aunque fueran sólo metal. Vivía solo, con su abuela materna desde la Noche Negra, y Elsa empezaba a entender ese hecho. El muchacho había perdido a toda su familia, como ella.

El ruido de los aplausos hizo que Elsa viera al frente. La adrenalina que empezaba a tener se agitó en cada parte de su cuerpo cuando dos muchachos aparecieron, vestidos con los colores distintivos del reino de Westergard. Uno era pelirrojo.

―Y ahí el bastardo ―Eugene mordió por última vez su manzana y la arrojó con fuerza, sin poder alcanzar a su objetivo.

El que parecía mayor, empezó a hablar y a decir cosas sobre la grandeza del reino. Sobre los nuevos tratados de paz y comercio que empezaban a ser regulados. Todo era mentira. Y la gente lo sabía pero festejaba la miseria y las mentiras que un hombrecito de apenas dos décadas les brindaba.

El pelirrojo, a su lado, no dijo nada, mientras su hermano ―o lo que sea que fuera― seguía leyendo un enorme pergamino que no tenía más que cantidades fantasma.

Elsa cerró las manos, enguantadas, y sintió cómo los cristales de hielo se filtraron de sus yemas. Eran trece, y tenía tan cerca a dos de ellos. ¿Cómo podía odiarlos tanto sin siquiera conocerlos? Sólo quería… ¿Qué quería?

Rapunzel le tomó la mano a su lado. Elsa la miró casi asustada, pero la media sonrisa de la chica hizo que se destensara.

―No sigas ―le susurró la rubia―. Tranquilo.

Asintió. No podía salirse de control.

Ambas concentraron la vista al frente, escuchando nada. La gente seguía gritando. Elsa estaba a punto de bajarse de ahí e irse cuando otra mata de cabello pelirrojo apareció, nerviosa, y se posicionó al lado del príncipe que no había hablado en lo absoluto. La piedra que colgaba en el cuello de Elsa empezó a vibrar de la misma forma que lo hacía algunas veces cuando estaba en el Valle de la Roca Viva. Le hizo cosquillas y tuvo que envolverla con su mano izquierda, aún cuando se encontraba resguardada en sus ropas para que se detuviera. Sus ojos no se movieron de la persona al lado del príncipe. Era… ¿Quién…?

―¿Una chica? ―soltó Mérida―. Estaba muy segura de que el rey estaba maldito y había tenido sólo hijos.

Eugene sonrió por lo bajo.

―Son dos, las dos menores. La más pequeña tiene apenas unos meses, creo. Se los dije, bastardos.

―Ella… ―habló Elsa, y se irguió en su sitio para verla con más detalle.

―La princesa Anna ―Eugene escupió.

—Anna —repitió, y el murmullo flotó hasta perderse en el griterío de la muchedumbre.

Elsa pensó en Anna, en lo pequeña que parecía; apenas menor que ellos. Tan distinta al hombre que hablaba. Tan parecida al que no había emitido ninguna palabra. Tan nerviosa… como si su lugar no fuera aquel, frente a la multitud.

Eran trece. Y Elsa iba a terminar con todos…

La piedra no dejó de brillar.

 **()()()()()()()()**

―¿Qué les parece?

―Oh…

Rapunzel dio dos vueltas completas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego la miró con cierta intensidad. Usaba el vestido que había comprado en la capital hace apenas una semana. Elsa no supo cómo reaccionar, así que sólo dejó de hacer la flecha que Mérida le había entregado momentos atrás y sonrió con amabilidad a la otra rubia que parecía más que emocionada.

―Aburrido… ―Mérida canturreó adelantándose a ella y siguió sacándole punta a otra flecha. En realidad no le había prestado atención a su amiga.

Rapunzel bajó los hombros herida y le hizo un mohín de decepción.

―Un vestido no puede ser aburrido ―defendió.

―Creo que es lindo ―Elsa dijo, sinceramente. Recordaba haber tenido uno del mismo color años atrás, lo había usado para su sexto cumpleaños.

Rapunzel volvió a sonreír con sus mejillas coloreadas de un rosa muy notorio.

―¿Lo crees en verdad?

―Sí…―Apuntó aun observándolo, Mérida le levantó una ceja con expectación―. Se ve bien en ti, es decir… Hiciste una buena compra ―corrigió. Y ahora la pelirroja se rio de ella, imitando en voz baja su voz.

Elsa prefirió ahorrarse sus comentarios en lo consiguiente. Era muy difícil decirle algún cumplido a Rapunzel sin que estos sonaran como algo más. Ciertamente el vestido le había agradado, independientemente de quién lo usara.

―Creo que ya nos deberíamos ir, el festival empezará en nada y aún debemos prepararnos ―Mérida gimió al pensar que sufriría con el nuevo vestido que su madre le había preparado.

―No sé si deberíamos llamarlo "festival" ―Rapunzel argumentó, dándoles la espalda para trenzarse el cabello que le llegaba casi hasta la cadera―. Apenas somos un puñado de personas, aunque sinceramente este año todo luce más… vivo.

―Bueno, lo que sea, el caso es que mi trasero no estará a salvo si llegamos tarde hoy. Vámonos, Evan.

Elsa asintió y recogió las flechas que habían terminado de hacer cerca de una de las ventanas de la habitación de Rapunzel. Tampoco sería agradable llegar tarde cuando Gerda había duplicado su vigilancia, ahora que faltaba poco para que se fuera a la capital. Aún se resistía a dejarla ir.

―Nos vemos ―dijo, saliendo primero. Mérida se detuvo un momento, viendo cómo Rapunzel la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Has pensado que tal vez necesitas un corte? Estuve practicando el otro día con Kristoff y…

―Ni se te ocurra.

Mérida se encogió de hombros.

―Sólo era una sugerencia ―y se fue.

 **()()()()()()()**

Era el solsticio de verano y en la aldea solían hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo cada año. Quizá sería el último en el que estaría, luego de que se enlistara en el ejército de Westergard. Todavía temía aquello: alejarse y estar tan cerca de sus pesadillas.

Suspiró, saliendo de la bañera para luego tomar la toalla que había dejado a un lado. Sentía un dolor puntiagudo en el vientre que no se le había pasado ni con el tónico que Gerda le había dado momentos antes. Caminó hacia el espejo que se encontraba en una esquina, era viejo y estaba roto de una punta, con manchas que se habían vuelto ya parte de él. Con un vistazo hacia el frente para encontrase con su rostro, cuello y parte de su pecho, recordó que había una chica ahí. El dolor que la siguió molestando también era otro recordatorio. Elsa se acercó más al espejo y examinó por primera vez, después de muchos meses, cada parte de su rostro. Se había alargado, y sus pómulos se habían hecho levemente más pronunciados en la palidez coloreada de un gentil rosa, apenas visible incluso tan cerca.

Sus manos se abrazaron a su estómago, casi por inercia, al sentir y ser consciente de su desnudez. Ahí, sola, sin nadie que la observara, se sintió completamente insegura de lo que estaba haciendo. Se sintió insegura de su cuerpo. No era más una niña que podía ocultarse fácilmente en ropas anchas o en un cabello corto. Tenía dieciséis años y aquella etapa había terminado mucho tiempo atrás, cuando sus manos empezaron a hacerse delicadas, firmes y delgadas, hasta el punto que agradeció llevar siempre los guantes; sus caderas se hicieron más pronunciadas y su busto empezó a crecer como cualquier chica de su edad. Todo era normal.

A Elsa no le molestaba aquello. A ella le daba miedo, terror, porque era un secreto más que tenía que ocultar. Era muy peligroso que alguien se enterara, más que por su condición de mujer… Ella era la princesa y nadie podía saberlo. Cualquier pequeño error, descuido, podía ser el fin de todo. Así que ocultar su cuerpo empezó a ser incluso más difícil que esconder sus poderes. Y ella estaba haciendo todo esto por su reino. Fingir, actuar, ocultarse. Estaba haciéndolo todo por un futuro incierto.

La puerta de madera sonó con dos golpes bajos que Elsa conocía desde que tenía memoria.

―¿Está todo bien? ―Gerda llamó―. Se hace tarde, han empezado a encender la fogata.

Elsa negó. No, no estaba bien. Se sentía enferma.

―Iré en unos minutos ―dijo en cambio, con la mirada aún en el espejo.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? ―Esta vez Gerda habló muy bajo.

En otra situación, en otros tiempos, que la mujer mayor entrara a ayudarla a alistarse sería completamente normal. Las princesas requerían de ayuda en muchas ocasiones, siempre había alguien que le preparara el baño o que la ayudara con sus prendas al vestirse o desvestirse. Excepto que ella no se sentía nada de eso ahora.

Las vendas, al lado de donde tenía con anterioridad la toalla, la esperaron cuando volvió la mirada a ellas. De nuevo a ocultarse.

―No, Gerda… Todo está perfecto.

Elsa casi la imaginó asentir y mirar la puerta con cierta preocupación. La mujer mayor había estado alerta a todos sus cambios, tanto físicos y emocionales. Elsa se lo agradecía, porque realmente no tenía a muchas mujeres en las cuales poder confiar además de Helena, por otro lado, también era cansado lidiar con tanta inquietud por parte de su antigua nana, sobre todo cuando Rapunzel empezó a pasar demasiado tiempo con ella y Gerda, armada de mucha paciencia, le explicó que a cierta edad, a las chicas empezaban a llamarles la atención los jóvenes, y viceversa, como si ella no estuviera enterada ya. Elsa tuvo que decirle que no sentía nada de interés, hasta que la mayor soltó el suspiro que había estado sosteniendo y le sonrió como si nada.

Por el mismo tiempo, la había mirado tan seriamente que Elsa creyó que había enfermado por la palidez momentánea que surcó el rostro de la mujer. Luego le había preguntado si sentía algo por Kristoff. Elsa creyó que no podía hacer una cara de terror más grande que la que le brindó ese día a su nana. A veces podía ser demasiado paranoica con sus ideas.

Por otro lado, no recordaba que alguien le hubiera agradado de la forma en la que Gerda insinuaba. Quizá tenía batallas más grandes que lidiar en su mente, así que no importaba realmente si los demás la miraban extraño más adelante.

Tomó las vendas después de secarse y se las empezó a poner sin mucha dilación. Se hacía tarde. Luego se puso el resto de la ropa, incluyendo el nuevo chaleco azul que Helena le había obsequiado y que, insistió, hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. Se arremangó la camisa blanca hasta los codos, porque hacía calor y sería extraño que ella no sufriera el mismo bochorno que los demás. Cuando salió, Gerda la esperaba en su habitación con un cepillo en mano y una media sonrisa que no le había visto en mucho tiempo. Las últimas semanas había estado de mal humor.

―Vamos a peinarte un poco ―le dijo, acercándose a ella para cumplir con la acción. Gerda no recordaba el momento en que la chica empezó a ser más alta, ¿había pasado tanto tiempo?―. Te ha crecido el cabello ―murmuró por lo bajo, tomando un mechón que sobresalía de su coronilla―. Por eso se ha empezado a poner tan rebelde. Quizá Helena deba cortártelo antes de que te vayas.

Elsa bajó la vista al suelo.

―No… ―dijo―. Está bien. Lo dejaré crecer esta vez―. Su nana alzó las cejas sin entender y Elsa entró un poco en pánico―. ¿Eso está mal? Es decir… He visto que muchos chicos lo tienen largo, creí que tal vez… Podría dejarlo de ese modo.

Gerda la tomó de las manos, sin guantes, y no la soltó incluso cuando la joven se tensó y quiso apartarse.

―Me parece bien. Si estás bien con eso, entonces es perfecto.

―¿No crees que… no sé, me vería demasiado como una chica? ―atinó a decir con vergüenza.

Gerda la miró por un momento con ternura, y luego le levantó la cabeza.

―Eres una chica, Elsa.

―Lo sé ―dijo con demasiada rapidez―. Pero sabes que no puedo. Que nadie debería saberlo y a veces siento que es demasiado evidente que… Tengo miedo ―la voz se le quebró un poco.

―Oh… ―Gerda la abrazó casi al instante―. Elsa, cariño, no llores. Está bien…. ―La arrulló―. Todo está bien. Nadie lo sabrá, ¿vale? Eres casi tan alta como Kristoff.

―Él parece una montaña.

―Es porque es demasiado corpulento, y los dioses nos libren de que seas así― Elsa rio en el hombro de su nana―, tampoco eres tan escuálida como el señor Fitzherbert ―Gerda casi se burló―. El cuerpo de ese chico aún se niega a crecer. Tú estás bien, nadie sospecha nada, cariño. Te ves tan guapo, que todos los chicos están celosos de ti porque no tienen idea de lo que haces.

Elsa estaba segura que sólo lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso porque le pareció demasiado cómico su debate interno de querer o no que notasen que en realidad era una chica.

―Sí, bueno… ―se apartó de la mujer―. Sólo es difícil fingir siempre. Es cansado…

Gerda le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas.

―¿Sabes qué es cansado y una tortura? Usar un corsé, estoy muy segura que en el castillo ya lo habrías empezado a usar. Y ya habrías empezado a lloriquear para negarte a ponértelo.

Elsa arrugó el ceño.

―No creo que sea tan distinto a usar las vendas.

―Oh, créeme querida. No quieres estar tan segura de eso ―le acomodó el chaleco y le limpió una mota de polvo inexistente―. Vamos, apresúrate. Ya estás perfecta, una vez que termines de ponerte los zapatos.

Elsa le echó un vistazo a sus pies desnudos y movió los dedos, Gerda le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se apurara. Salió de su habitación sin decir más.

Los zapatos nuevos le lastimaban un poco, así que estuvo a punto de ponerse los viejos y dejar aquellos para más tarde cuando descubrió que el cambio no sería posible porque era imposible sacar el barro que los cubría. Los nuevos serían.

Salió de la casa cojeando ante la incomodidad, y se encontró con Kristoff que platicaba animadamente con Eugene, mientras el padre de Mérida y Rapunzel acomodaban una mesa de madera grande frente a la fogata inmensa de esa noche. Fitzherbert dejó de hablar casi al instante en el que llegó y Kristoff escondió una risita entre sus labios. Elsa levantó una ceja sin comprender.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Eugene cree que Rapunzel se ve muy bien esta noche ―apuntó el rubio con burla―. Le preguntará al oráculo si tiene oportunidad con ella.

―¡No he dicho tal cosa! ―Eugene bramó con las orejas rojas.

―Hey, dejen de jugar y vengan a ayudar ―el señor Dunbroch los llamó.

Elsa ignoró la pequeña discusión que empezaron sus dos amigos y fue donde los mayores para acomodar unas cuantas sillas. Las mujeres habían empezado a sacar la comida; Elsa se fijó de las linternas de papel, seguramente habían sido idea de Rapunzel. Estaban colgadas en varias de las ramas de los árboles cercanos y ella caminó por el sendero que seguían hasta el río para observarlos por un momento, antes de que una voz la sacara de su ensimismamiento.

―Hey, ¿te han gustado?

―Sí, es la primera vez que los tenemos ―dijo, sin apartar la vista de ellas―. ¿Fue tu idea?

―Y de Mérida. Ambas creímos que la luz de la fogata sería muy tétrica por sí sola.

Elsa miró a Rapunzel y pensó en lo que dijo Eugene hace sólo un momento. La luz del fuego en las linternas hizo que sus ojos se hicieran más verdes, y su cabello se hiciera aún más dorado. Iba a ser una hermosa mujer. Lo era ya. Elsa quiso dar un paso hacia atrás y regresar a la fogata porque sintió que algo se clavó en su estómago.

―El cabello te ha crecido ―la chica le dijo, prestándole demasiada atención a ese hecho―. No se ve mal, sin embargo.

Se acercó a ella, de frente, y Elsa no se movió ni un centímetro porque la otra rubia había atrapado un poco de su cabello rebelde para acomodarlo, sabiendo de antemano que no importaba lo que hiciera, volvería a estar revuelto.

―Tampoco se ve mal el tuyo ―confesó Elsa, con la misma sinceridad de siempre―. Aunque siempre lo has tenido largo. No sé qué estoy diciendo.

Rapunzel rio, como cada vez que decía algo torpe.

―Gracias.

Por un rato, se mantuvieron en silencio y siguieron el camino de las linternas hasta el río. Parecían estrellas que habían bajado del firmamento sólo por ese día. Si el caudal no era muy amplio, probablemente muchos se bañarían en la corriente, mientras la fogata se mantenía encendida y los más ancianos cantaban toda la noche a los dioses, pidiéndoles que la suerte los acompañara ese año. Seguramente algún joven le pediría matrimonio a alguna chica, desde que Elsa había llegado a ese lugar nunca había faltado aquello, después de todo, aquel día también era para los enamorados.

Rapunzel y ella se sentaron en las mismas rocas de siempre, una al lado de la otra, mientras una segunda luna resplandecía en el agua que siempre parecía menguar sus preocupaciones.

―¿Crees que algún día te dejen regresar? ―La voz de Rapunzel había sonado tan baja, que Elsa apenas la pudo escuchar frente al ruido que producía el correr del agua.

Enlistarse en los ejércitos de Westergard era básicamente entregarles tu vida a ellos. Todos eran muy conscientes que los que se encontraban ahí no habían tenido otra opción; la mayoría eran ladrones, asesinos, mendigos, violadores, incluso esclavos que habían escapado y que habían preferido estar ahí que ser ejecutados; todos aquellos eran personas que habían perdido todo en el camino. Sus vidas no valían mucho para la Corona. Luego estaban los fanáticos y creyentes de ese régimen, no muy distintos a los asesinos; la mayoría había traicionado a la monarquía de su padre. Habían entregado a Arendelle, y ahora caminaban en el fantasma de la ciudad como si se trataran de héroes.

―No lo sé ―susurró, porque era verdad―. Quizá regresar no sea lo mejor después de todo.

Los habían considerado traidores desde el día en que el tío de Christian había llegado a la aldea, no lo habían dicho, pero siempre estuvo esa tensión y esas miradas raras que la mitad de la gente les ponía cuando Christian los visitaba. A pesar de que su acción estúpida los había ayudado a sobrevivir ese invierno ―y los siguientes―, los habitantes nunca pudieron confiar completamente en su familia de nuevo. Sobre todo cuando el padre de Kristoff se fue a la capital para trabajar al lado de Mikal y luego se enteraron que ella y Kristoff estarían enlistados también. Los padres de Mérida y Rapunzel eran los únicos que sabían que Christian estaba planeando algo grande al estar infiltrado en ese lugar, porque eran sus amigos y sabían más de su vida incluso que Elsa; lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que todo eso no había sido tan al azar, pero Elsa los podía ver vacilar de igual forma, porque a decir verdad, no había nadie en ese lugar que no hubiera sido consumido por el miedo.

―¿No quieres…? ―la voz de Rapunzel sonó un poco rota―. Regresar. ¿No lo echarás de menos?

Elsa juntó las piernas y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Miró hacia abajo, pensando, la corriente de sus recuerdos corría igual de rápido que el agua que llevaba el río. Había pasado la mitad de su vida en ese lugar. Sus memorias más frescas estaban ahí, al lado de Gerda, Helena, Christian, Kristoff y todas las personas de la aldea. Y en algún punto… Esta se había convertido en su vida. No una cama con sábanas suaves y doseles, no un castillo con pasillos amplios y docenas de sirvientes dispuestos a cumplir cualquiera de sus caprichos; por supuesto, no una vida llena de lujos y pretensiones, bailes de salón o viajes a otros reinos. No un padre, o una madre para ella. En cambio tenía esto, tan tangible y real… Que por un momento, le pareció mucho mejor que todo lo anterior, porque aquello parecía más un sueño en la laguna de sus recuerdos. Y ella estaba cansada de vivir de ellos, de aquello y de todos los fantasmas que la seguían a punta de espada y que, sin embargo, seguía alimentando porque es lo único que había aprendido a hacer. Aunque aún no se daba cuenta; aún no.

―Claro que sí. ―Intentó sonreír, pero la nostalgia pudo más y el gesto se quedó congelado en su rostro―. Voy a echar de menos todo, y quiero regresar. Regresar y correr por el sendero hasta el bosque, esperar a los cuentos de papá y trepar los árboles para coger frutas, o simplemente molestar a Kristoff porque no es tan ágil con eso. Quiero regresar, levantarme de mañana y escuchar a los pájaros trinar en los árboles durante la primavera, a Sven correr tras un trozo de zanahoria, a Mérida huyendo de una reprimenda inevitable o simplemente... Platicar con Gerda cada anochecer, para saber que viene otro día que puedo disfrutar con todos ellos ―hizo una pausa, sin saber muy bien por qué diría lo siguiente―. Quiero volver y ver las estrellas aquí, Rapunzel, contigo… Así que sí, voy a extrañar todo esto, sin importar lo lejos que esté de ustedes. Voy a echarlos de menos.

Elsa volvió la vista a su amiga, y se encontró con los ojos grandes y verdes de la joven, a punto de soltar una lágrima. Se levantó de un salto, porque de pronto se había sentido demasiado avergonzada con lo que había dicho. Trató de no pensar en lo que dejaría al irse. Intentaba no pensar en nada que no fuera el futuro. Había aprendido por las malas que el pasado se tenía que mantener enterrado para que no le hiciera más daño.

―¿Evan?

―Dime ―evitó la mirada de su amiga.

―También voy a extrañarte.

Entonces ya no pudo evadirla más, porque Rapunzel estaba ahí, justo al frente, y se veía tan rota que Elsa creyó que nunca brillaría de nuevo. El sol se extinguía y Elsa trató de impedirlo levantando una temerosa mano hacia adelante. Tragó saliva cuando Rapunzel clavó la vista en ella y había algo, tan profundo dentro de sus ojos verdes, que aún se negaba a ver pero que ahora hacía explosión justo frente a ella. Se había opuesto todo ese tiempo a aquello porque no lo entendía, porque era absurdo. Porque no era justo para la más joven.

Asintió, quedamente y con la boca seca, aunque ni siquiera recordaba lo último que la otra rubia le había dicho. Retrocedió un paso cuando sintió la calidez extraña de la mano de Rapunzel aceptando la suya, resguardada por los guantes blancos. Y por primera vez, se sintió tímida cuando la chica la miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió, porque era como si pudiera ver quién era realmente, y de alguna forma se sintió… cálido. No torpe, o confuso y vergonzoso. Sólo cálido, aunque no estaba segura si su definición de calidez era la correcta.

El dolor que le producían los zapatos quedó en el olvido cuando sintió los labios de Rapunzel sobre los suyos, y ella se encontró preguntandose qué era todo esto, porque no se sentía como ella misma, aunque no tenía idea de cómo se debería sentir ser "ella misma". Un segundo después todo había terminado, y el recuerdo del padre de Mérida diciendo que el primer beso de cualquier chica había de ser inolvidable la golpeó como un tronco.

―Supongo que es una despedida ―Rapunzel dijo, cerca de ella, pero sin tocarla ahora―. Sólo… Lo siento.

Elsa no había correspondido, pero esta vez fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que había jodido todo, Rapunzel no era feliz, pero sonreía porque así debía ser. Empezó a alejarse un momento después, creyendo que Elsa no diría nada.

―E-espera… ― había ahogado la mayor, volviéndose bruscamente ante la huida casi inmediata de Rapunzel.

¿Qué hacía? No sabía. Pero había algo mal en todo eso, que enseguida creyó que tenía que remediar el desastre, cualquiera que fuera.

―Está bien, Evan. No importa.

Pero importaba, importaba mucho porque esta era Elsa, no Evan. Y Rapunzel no entendía, no sabía. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo podía decirle y no destruir todo?

―¡Ra-Rapunzel! ―la alcanzó, entre los árboles y las luces de las linternas frente a la oscuridad―. Espera, yo no… No es lo que crees, yo sólo intento… Lo que intento decir es que no puedes, no debes… ―su voz se perdió dos segundos cuando estaban frente a frente―. ¿Puedo besarte?

Y la otra chica lucía igual de sorprendida que ella ante su arrebato. Elsa casi pudo sentir cuando dejó de respirar.

―… Siempre.

Los besos eran extraños, Elsa decidió ese día, pero de alguna forma hizo que algo dentro de ella se calmara. Era como una venda que cubría una herida, la ayudaba a sanar. Y algo tenía que ver quizá con Rapunzel, o la forma en la que rodeó su cuello con los brazos y sus labios se movieron y fluyeron lentamente, como si la arrullara, sin prisa, como cada toque que le dio después de que supo de sus poderes. Siempre protectora, siempre cuidando cada detalle, siempre intentando hacerla sonreír. Elsa quiso creer que su nerviosismo inocuo no disminuyó lo que intentó demostrar al responder de la misma forma. Después de todo… quizá ambas se lo debían.

Más tarde, frente a la fogata mientras todos reían y se contaban historias o bailaban con la felicidad barriendo su rostro, Elsa olvidó lo que seguía porque no era importante en esa noche de fiesta en el que el sol parecía presentarse en todos. Había un poco de optimismo en la gente, uno que estaban olvidando con el paso de los años. Cuando Elsa miró al frente y notó a todas las chicas ―incluso a Mérida― escuchando con atención lo que la abuela de Eugene tenía que decirles sobre el amor o cualquier otra cosa que el fuego parecía cantar, ella sonrió porque Rapunzel lo hizo de vuelta, y a pesar de que quizá era una despedida, también sabían que todo estaría bien.

Y ella en verdad deseaba que así fuera.

* * *

 **La relación de los 13 hermanos y sus edades cuando Elsa tiene 21 años. Réstenle cinco años a cada uno para saber cuánto tienen en este capítulo.**

 **1.- Arved** – 35 años (hijo de la reina)

 **2.-Klaus** – 33 años (hijo de la reina)

 **3.-Viktor** – 31 años

 **4.-Alexander** – 31 años

 **5.-Andren** – 30 años

 **6.-Damien** – 29 años

 **7.-Lars** – 27 años (hijo de la reina)

 **8.-Marcus** – 24 años (hijo de la reina)

 **9.-Mark** – 24 años (hijo de la reina)

 **10.-Linus** – 23 años

 **11.-Hans** – 21 años

 **12.-Anna** – 18 años

 **13.-Sofía** – 6 años


	6. El canto de las nornas

**¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo, estaré contestando reviews vía MP en lo consiguiente.**

* * *

 **-5-**

 **El canto de las Nornas**

 _2 años después…_

El cielo era completamente negro, manchado de millones de estrellas que brillaban como si fueran la única cosa viva ahí. A Elsa la tranquilizaba aquello, la hacía sentirse despojada de todo y mezclada en el infinito, que era ajeno completamente a los problemas de los hombres y sus guerras. Quiso quedarse ahí, no regresar. Sentirse libre. Sentirse nada.

―¿Cómo está tu ceja?

―Mejorando ―contestó a la voz, percibiendo la tierra húmeda y no la nieve eterna bajo su cuerpo, extendido como una estrella de mar.

―Bulda me dijo que no te veías bien esta tarde.

―He tenido mejores días, supongo.

Gran Pabbie suspiró, echando un vistazo hacia donde ella. Había pasado un tiempo ya desde que Elsa sólo se acostaba ahí y miraba al cielo nocturno, buscando escapar de todo lo demás. Había sido un tiempo desde que regresaba con más golpes y cortes, más retraída y dispersa. Dos años en el ejército estaban haciendo estragos muy profundos, Pabbie podía sentirlo, cada vez que la miraba y no encontraba más que una estela gris y fría en sus ojos, como si una parte de ella muriera todos los días.

―¿Dónde están ahora? ―preguntó el troll, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta―. Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo, ¿no es así?

―Estoy en medio de la nada ―Elsa contestó sin emociones―. Nos enviaron por ellos… Ya sabes, por los bandidos, justo al Norte―pareció recordar, aunque era más bien como si leyera un libro que se había aprendido de memoria―. Dijeron que eran unos cuantos, así que obedecimos, ¿qué puedes hacer si no obedecer? Pero era sólo una trampa, eran más de los que habían hecho creer a nuestros superiores. Los que iban conmigo ya morían por el frío, es increíble la rapidez con la que los afecta… Fueron el blanco más fácil, casi no pusieron resistencia. Como una hoja de papel… Sólo una hoja. Charles no había cumplido quince años, Pabbie. Lo vi morir desangrándose… Un tajo, en la garganta, y después todo había acabado. La nieve nunca había sido tan roja.

Muerte. Era lo único que había. Se produjo el silencio que viene cuando noticias de ese tipo llegan a oídos y corazones que aún sienten. Pabbie se estremeció.

―Estás sola ―le susurró luego, en una afirmación temerosa al darse cuenta que era la única superviviente de su grupo―. Elsa, tienes que regresar… ¿Entiendes? ―Pero la chica no contestó, sólo se quedó ahí, mirando al cielo, con apenas la camisa blanca de su uniforme militar y los pantalones rotos. No había botas, insignias o cualquier otra cosa.

Dos años de entrenamiento habían servido para nada. Controlar sus poderes era difícil, controlarlos en situaciones de estrés lo era más. Cuando los bandidos los rodearon se sintió pequeña, estúpida y débil. Más tarde sintió terror. Y cuando su espada perforó el estómago de uno, y experimentó el hundimiento agónico del metal en la carne, sólo había miedo, porque era muy distinto al muñeco de paja que había sido su enemigo antes, era distinto a los conejos o incluso a los cerdos salvajes que mataba en las cacerías; este era un hombre, apenas mayor que ella, y Elsa pudo ver cómo sus ojos la miraban, luego se apagaban y morían por su culpa. Nunca creyó que asesinar la haría sentir tan miserable, sucia y maldita.

―¿Elsa… qué sucedió? ¿Puedes escucharme? ―Pabbie casi suplicó.

―Lo asesiné… ―una expresión aún más hueca que su tono de voz se dibujó en su rostro―. Él me tenía tomada de un brazo mientras la sangre corría por su boca. Vi el momento exacto en el que sus ojos se extinguían. Y él estaba sonriendo, él sonreía como si estuviera encantado y supiera que era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Pabbie, ¿cómo alguien sonríe por eso?

Pabbie no podía decir mucho. Él sabía que esto tenía que ocurrir en algún punto, aunque pasar tiempo con Elsa también lo hizo creer que su pequeña aprendiz podía librarse de toda esa sangre corriendo por sus manos. La vio ponerse de pie, despacio, con la misma gracia que la había caracterizado en sus primeros años, totalmente arraigado a su persona. Tenía dieciocho años… y para él seguía siendo apenas una niña.

―Iba a morir hoy por no usar mis poderes… ―dijo, con una voz que él no le conocía. Tenía los hombros tensos mientras se tocaba la palma derecha con la mano izquierda y su mirada estaba perdida ahí y en todos los recuerdos. No llevaba los guantes―. Dejé que todos mis compañeros murieran de una forma horrible y no hice nada para detenerlo.

―No fue tu culpa, Elsa, eran demasiados y aún no estás…

―¿Preparada? ―inquirió, con autoridad pero en voz baja―. ¿Tienes idea de por qué sigo aquí? ―Tragó saliva―. Vi la espada, frente a mí, mientras todos ellos se reían y me decían lo fácil que sería eliminarme. Era la última y sólo querían divertirse… Había escuchado rumores de ellos: no están a favor de Westergard pero violan a mujeres y niños, roban a los pobres y asesinan por igual. Hacen sus propias reglas. Y no lo creía, hasta que me dijeron que me quitara la ropa…

Pabbie dio un paso hacia adelante cuando la nieve empezó a caer, pero Elsa lo hizo detenerse con un ademán.

―Elsa…

―Querían que me congelara, posiblemente… Dejarme ahí a morir. Así que insistieron en que me quitara la ropa, ¿pero cómo podría hacer tal cosa cuando me he estado escondiendo más de la mitad de mi vida? Además… ―dio media sonrisa, tan gris como sus recuerdos―. Habría sido tan fácil que descubrieran que soy una chica. Cuando no quise cooperar, tres de ellos me tomaron por la fuerza y empezaron a desnudarme. Sentía tanta rabia… Tanta. Vi a mis compañeros en el suelo, a Charles y toda la sangre… Supe lo que harían al terminar de quitarme la última prenda; cuando descubrieran que soy mujer. Así que… cerré los ojos, fuerte, y por un momento me sentí llena de vida, con poder... Pasó tan rápido, que apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. —El susurro siguiente se deslizó con agonía—. Quizá para mañana ya hayan encontrado todos los cuerpos.

Pabbie trató de mantenerse sereno con toda la confesión, pero la mirada que Elsa tenía hizo que tuviera que tomar una respiración para luego darle la espalda a la joven. Ella tenía que saber… Era el momento, no podía esperar más tiempo. No podía salirse de control.

―Elsa… ―volvió sobre sus pasos, acercándose con preocupación a ella. No por miedo, sino porque no sabía qué tan sensible se encontraba la chica en ese momento―. Elsa, hay algo que tienes que saber. Es sobre tus poderes… Es sobre ti.

La joven mujer pareció levemente sorprendida. Después de más de cinco años de entrenamiento con el anciano, era la primera vez que le contaría algo acerca de su persona. Todas las veces anteriores se había negado, argumentando que no era el momento adecuado para hacer eso. Que todo sería a su tiempo, aunque Elsa empezaba a dudar si ese momento llegaría.

―¿Qué… qué es? ―Y al momento que pronunció esas palabras, temió como nunca que lo que dijera Pabbie fuera terrible.

El troll la tomó de una mano y, como cuando era pequeña, caminó junto con ella por el valle lleno de rocas hasta un bosque que era muy parecido a cualquier otro, pero que cambiaba poco a poco mientras más te adentrabas en él. Pabbie nunca la había llevado tan lejos, Elsa lo pudo notar cuando el silencio empezó a hacerse más espeso y el viento se detuvo por completo; ninguna rama se movía. La noche también iba cayendo, cada paso volvía más oscuro el panorama, hasta que Elsa sólo pudo seguir porque el troll aún la sostenía con fuerza y parecía estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Una pequeña luz, casi transparente, se posó frente a ella y bailó a su alrededor. Elsa emitió un respingo y dejó de caminar. Una a una, más luces empezaron a aparecer y a iluminar el bosque, se movían como si se trataran de luciérnagas.

―¿Qué son? ―preguntó.

Pabbie le dio un apretoncito.

―Espíritus, Elsa…

Lo miró confusa, y él pareció entender que requería de más explicaciones.

―Quizá alguno se convierta en una persona. Tal vez uno lo fue, en algún tiempo, en algún lugar. Siempre están aquí, esperando su turno… Son los guardianes del bosque.

Sólo entonces Elsa miró a su alrededor, viendo todas las luces que se perdían más allá, como si aquel bosque no tuviera fin. Se preguntó, con esperanza y un abismo de dolor, si entre todos esos espíritus podría encontrar a sus padres... Si ahora mismo estaban con ella. Si también Genevieve lo estaba.

―Vamos, aún nos resta camino ―Pabbie apremió.

Elsa lo siguió, subiendo por una colina que no había notado hasta entonces. Avanzaron hasta un pequeño río que encontró muy parecido al de la aldea. Dejó de caminar cuando unas sombras difusas aparecieron en la orilla, cada vez más claras. Hubo voces, voces que creía conocer. Se separó de Pabbie, pero él no la perdió de vista. Caminó, más y más cerca de las sombras blancas, de las risas y las charlas interminables. Sintió un dolor punzante en el tobillo, había estado caminando descalza y hasta ahora percibió las piedras bajo las plantas de sus pies y las hojas con las ramas secas tapizando el suelo.

―Gerda… ―susurró.

La silueta tomó forma y se encontró de frente con la mujer, pero esta no la veía. Siguió hablando y sonriendo, aunque la expresión no llegara a sus ojos cansados. Elsa se quedó plantada ahí, y el ruido de la corriente, el aroma de las flores que retoñaban en primavera y el ardor que producía el sol contra su piel en los días de verano, hicieron que se sintiera en casa; aunque todo estaba en penumbra y nada de eso debía estar ocurriendo. Hacía tanto que no sabía nada de todos ellos… La última carta a su nana había sido meses atrás, luego se había sentido incapaz de contestarle.

―Querida… ―Pabbie susurró a su lado, sabiendo lo que ocurría.

Elsa no se movió, porque al lado de Gerda ahora estaba Rapunzel; se veía como la última vez que se había despedido de ella años atrás. Eran como fantasmas.

―No son reales ―ella dijo, delineando con ojos tristes las facciones de su vieja amiga.

Pabbie suspiró.

―No, o quizá sí, son un poco de todo. Son tus recuerdos, Elsa. Tus recuerdos materializándose y, por supuesto, la energía de estas personas que las conecta a este mundo. Anhelar algo o alguien se convierte en un asunto muy poderoso en este sitio.

―¿No anhelas nada, Pabbie? ―preguntó, alejándose de las siluetas que se habían hecho más borrosas.

El troll se encogió de hombros.

―Los humanos suelen rendirse más a eso. No es malo, sin embargo.

―¿Qué es este sitio? ―murmuró por lo bajo, por fin dejando atrás sus recuerdos.

―Lo llamaron de tantas maneras, que sería imposible encontrar su verdadero nombre ahora. ¿Te preguntaste cómo era posible que sólo a través de tu medallón pudieras llegar al Valle de la Roca Viva? No es una coincidencia. No hay mapa alguno en la tierra de los hombres que los haga llegar a este sitio. No cualquier humano puede estar en la tierra sagrada de _Los primeros_ , Elsa.

―Pero Kristoff y yo…

―Kristoff nunca estuvo en el bosque. No podría. Tú… sin embargo, eres la excepción a cualquier regla.

―Quizá no soy humana después de todo…

Pabbie se permitió reír ante eso y negó.

―Eres más humana de lo que crees. Nunca olvides eso.

Ella apartó una rama de su camino.

―¿Quiénes son _Los primeros_? ―La luz la cegó por un segundo, y luego un claro apareció ante ellos, como si nunca hubieran estado entre la oscuridad.

El tallo de un árbol, tan ancho como si se tratara de un castillo, se erigió al frente resplandeciendo con una luz dorada e imposible. Elsa levantó la vista, muda, y no encontró el final de aquello; sólo la luz invadiendo todo el espacio como si tuvieran un sol propio. Abrió la boca en asombro cuando su vista se encontró con las raíces gruesas que sobresalían del árbol, y se perdían en la tierra como si se trataran de eternos dragones escarbando en el suelo, más allá donde iniciaba un manantial de aguas claras, mansas y brillantes.

―Los dioses, ustedes los llamaron así. Divinidades a las que les rendían culto, ellos fueron _Los primeros_ ―Pabbie explicó, caminando hacia adelante mientras extendía los brazos―. Y este, Elsa, es el Yggdrasill, el árbol que mantiene unido a todos los mundos. Es el árbol de la vida.

Elsa dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia él, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. Recordaba el folklore que había llegado a ella en forma de historias, los libros de la biblioteca del castillo, los cuentos que le contaba su madre…

―Todas las historias eran ciertas… ―ahogó.

Pabbie sonrió paternalmente.

―Podemos suponer eso, por ahora.

Siguió el camino de las raíces, pasmada por lo pequeña que se veía frente a ellas. Había un olor penetrante a tierra mojada y hierba recién cortada. Se paró justo a las orillas del manantial y miró hacia sus aguas, su reflejo estaba ahí, igual de claro que en un espejo. Se arrodilló, alargó una mano y estuvo a punto de tocar el líquido cuando la voz firme de Pabbie le indicó lo contrario.

―No deberías hacer eso, no ahora.

―¿Quién anda ahí? ―dijo otra voz.

Elsa volvió la cabeza y se puso de pie al instante, justo en el momento en el que una de las raíces del gran árbol se alzó unos metros y dejó salir a una mujer de una especie de cueva en la tierra. La dama la miró directo a los ojos, tras el velo oscuro que le cubría el rostro. Supo quién era, de dónde venía y todo lo que había vivido esos años. Sabía todo el pasado de Elsa y la medida de todas sus tristezas y alegrías.

―Mi niña… ―le dijo, acercándose y con la voz rompiéndose, afligida por la pena que sentía de las vibraciones de la princesa.

Elsa no dio un paso atrás sólo porque no podía. Sintió los dedos largos de la mujer sobre su mejilla, diciéndole palabras reconfortantes sin realmente hablar. Minó su cerebro, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para decirle que se fuera de ahí.

―¡Basta! ―Pabbie la tomó y la alejó de la mujer―. Urd, ya déjala. Elsa, tranquila, no debes temerle. No te hará daño.

―Gran Pabbie… ―A su izquierda, Elsa se encontró con otra mujer dirigiéndose al troll―. Tanto sin vernos… Disculpa a mi hermana, siempre tan dramática con lo que ve.

―Verdandi ―dijo ahora el aludido, serio.

Verdandi, con la misma ropa oscura, tomó a su hermana por los hombros y la mantuvo firme para que se alejara de Elsa. Ella no traía el velo cubriendo su rostro, y lucía un cuerpo más robusto que la otra mujer.

―Así que al fin está aquí ―La mujer habló, mirando a Elsa―. Skuld no dijo que llegaría. Ella no nos dijo mucho después de ese día…

―¿Ese día? ―preguntó Elsa, armándose de valor.

Pabbie miró a las hermanas sin hablar, entonces Urd dio un paso hacia adelante y se quitó el velo. Su rostro joven sorprendió a Elsa un momento. Era una mujer hermosa, quizá la más bella que había conocido hasta entonces.

―No le has dicho.

―No era el momento ―admitió Pabbie.

―¿Qué es lo que no me ha dicho? ―Inquirió Elsa.

―… La profecía —dijo una voz lejana.

Todos, menos Verdandi, volvieron la cabeza hacia las raíces en donde yacía la tercera hermana: Skuld. Elsa nunca le había temido tanto a los ojos de alguien, eran tan negros y vacíos como la misma oscuridad. La mujer, muy mayor, se mantuvo en lo alto de la raíz mientras sostenía un hilo plateado entre sus huesudos dedos pálidos. Elsa siguió el rastro del mismo, sólo para darse cuenta que se perdía más allá de donde podía divisar.

―Él no te habló de tu destino. Todos nacen con uno ―la anciana dijo, mientras descendía poco a poco hasta ellos con un gesto indescifrable―. Algunos más importantes que otros… pero siempre igual de grandes en sus mundos.

―¿Gran Pabbie…? ―Elsa miró al troll pidiendo explicaciones, pero su maestro no las tenía esta vez.

―No te asustes, cariño ―Urd le extendió una mano, siempre tan cariñosa.

―Miedo es lo único que hay, Urd ―susurró Verdandi, observándola con un poco de pena―. Es lo único que puedo ver en ella.

Skuld rio, y Elsa tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta que en verdad lo hacía, como una burla. Un escalofrío surcó por su nuca con el tono glacial de la anciana.

―Tú… ―dijo Urd, tomándola de la mano cariñosamente e ignorando la risa de su hermana―. Tú fuiste bendecida por los dioses incluso antes de existir, Elsa; Skadi, quien te ha regalado sus dones, te acompañará toda tu vida. Está en tu sangre.

―Eres amada ―Verdandi le sonrió de medio lado―. En la tierra de los hombres no te faltarán fuerzas que quieran luchar por ti y contigo.

―Pero tu futuro… ―Skuld siseó, y sus hermanas la miraron con precaución―. Tu futuro parece ser tan oscuro como un pedazo de carbón, mi niña. Y hay tantas muertes… Hielo glacial y sangre ―la mujer les dio la espalda y se arrodilló en el suelo, al borde del manantial―. Mucho creado por ti. Siempre te sentirás navegando en un mar infinito de soledad, angustia y miedo; estarás tan perdida…

―Detente ―Verdandi advirtió.

―¿Por qué? ―contradijo la anciana―. Ella ha venido para saber. Tiene derecho a saber.

Elsa no se había dado cuenta de la tensión que mantenía en la mandíbula, ni que su vista ahora estaba clavada en el suelo. De alguna forma, supo que su futuro carecería de luz, pero que se lo dijeran como si no le importara era una cosa distinta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Tenía que serlo?

―Hay esperanza. Siempre hay esperanza ―retomó Verdandi, y la princesa no sabía de dónde tomarla.

―¿La hay? ―Skuld removió las aguas con sus huesudos dedos, que se tornaron oscuras con el toque―. Acércate y dime lo que ves, Elsa.

Urd le dio un empujoncito y Elsa se acercó vacilante para mirar. El líquido espeso que antes había sido el agua más pura, se tornó totalmente negra y Elsa sintió que algo la llamaba dentro.

Cerró los ojos, pero cuando los abrió no estaba en el claro del Yggdrasill. Dio un respingo cuando reconoció las calles de la capital de Arendelle, tan oscuras como lo habían sido una vez diez años atrás. Y Elsa sintió frío, como en la noche de sus pesadillas que quería olvidar. Sus fosas nasales se minaron del olor metálico de la sangre y la putrefacción. Había gritos que no sabía de dónde venían, y los cielos rugieron una y otra vez con el sonido de los cañones, sin descanso. Caminó y luego corrió, hacia las murallas de piedras negras que se levantaban como eternas maldiciones frente al castillo que una vez había sido su hogar. Desenterró sus días ahí, las nostalgias ganadas y el pasado doloroso; del mismo modo que recordó que su presente era mirar apenas por encima, imaginando quién se encontraba ahora perpetuando el lugar de sus padres. Quiénes habían sido los culpables de destruir su vida y la de miles de personas. Arriba, la densa oscuridad siguió cubriendo todo y Elsa se alejó entre tropiezos, hasta que se encontró en la plaza en la que había conocido por primera vez a tres de los príncipes; los encontró, a varios de los 13 al menos, colgando de picas de hielo como si se trataran de banderas de muerte, con los ojos fundidos en el horizonte, mirando sin ver hacia ella y la sangre manchando sus rostros y cada trozo de tela que cubría su cuerpo. Sólo supo que eran ellos por las insignias distintivas. No conocía a todos, a pesar de que se había obligado a odiarlos por igual.

Cayó de rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón en la garganta. Había más cuerpos alrededor de los príncipes; estaban cubiertos por una densa capa de nieve que sentía familiar. De pronto todo ruido había cesado.

Una voz, suave y fría, le susurró en los oídos… Elsa sólo escuchó, escuchó mientras la nieve empezó a caer y el poder, su poder, hizo escarcha en sus dedos sin guantes y luego en el suelo que sus palmas tocaban. Su vista siguió clavada en las picas, en los ojos vacíos.

 _Sólo_ _un poder, supremo y maldito, gobernará la tierra y la dejará virulenta, por días, meses y luego años… Tendrá el imperio de los vivos y muertos; y su crueldad no tendrá fin._

Elsa congeló sin orden, precisión o control. Congeló el suelo, avanzó y se extendió por las calles vacías, oscuras; siguió con las casas y cada objeto sobre la tierra. Congeló los campos, las aguas, las montañas... Se extendió igual que la oscuridad. Severa, sin retorno, con olor a muerte.

 _Pero no todo será sombrío, pues del enlutado frío, cuando todo luzca completamente perdido, nacerá un ser que no será mortal ni dios, pero que tendrá ambas bendiciones, pues será cuerpo y sustancia de ambas existencias; justicia y divinidad que servirá para sembrar la esperanza en los sobrevivientes que aún creen. Empero, así como cualquier ser terrenal, también podrá ser corrompido por el miedo, ira y soledad._

 _…Y el tirano sabrá usar esto en su contra._

La oscuridad envolvió todo. Y Elsa se rindió por esa vez.

 **()()()()()()()()**

La princesa Anna miró hacia el exterior por las ventanas de su habitación aquella particular mañana de invierno, la temporada había resultado ser una de las más frías y duras de esos años y, las habitaciones del castillo ―de por sí demasiado fresco incluso en verano―, se tornaban tan heladas que ni las chimeneas menguaban las temperaturas ridículamente bajas. Las paredes olvidadas, incluso, crujían por las noches como si se quejaran del frío, y algunas mujeres del personal empezaron a circular que aquello sólo podía ser culpa de los fantasmas de los reyes pasados, que habían maldecido el castillo antes de morir. Normalmente, Anna se llenaría de miedo con sólo escuchar la palabra "fantasmas", pero había pasado tantos años en ese lugar que incluso aquello dejaba de ser interesante cuando conocía hasta la parte "prohibida" del castillo, que no era más que una serie de habitaciones igual de desnudas que muchas otras tantas. No obstante, le gustaba una en particular que estaba marcada con un copo de nieve; ahí se resguardaba un cofre lleno de juguetes, en sus años de infancia había sido como encontrar el mayor tesoro dentro de ese castillo ahora lúgubre.

Los copos de nieve siguieron cayendo, y se hicieron borrosos por un momento cuando su aliento golpeó en los cristales de la ventana que se empañó al instante. Anna la limpió con el dorso de la mano, pero enseguida se arrepintió cuando sintió lo frío del material sobre su piel. Los últimos días casi ni se había atrevido a salir del castillo, porque las tormentas de esos días habían acumulado considerables cantidades de nieve que cubrían todas las calles de la ciudad, además de que dejó inhabilitados sus pasadizos secretos de entrada-salida que le servían para pasar desapercibida de todos los guardias reales. Incluso el fiordo lucía demasiado inhóspito y congelado, y había escuchado que muchos de los barcos tuvieron que retrasarse por lo mismo, dejando así gran escases de alimentos.

La princesa experimentó un dilema justo entonces. No es que le molestara la nieve o el frío, pero era este… tan denso y casi doloroso que la hacía tiritar y desear como nunca el cálido verano. Además de que le preocupaba la gente de la ciudad, el frío en el castillo era una cosa, pero sobrellevarlo ahí afuera era algo muy distinto.

Justo cuando iba a alejarse de la ventana, un solo copo de nieve asomó al frente y pareció apartar a los que se reunían junto a él. Aquel brillaba. Anna siguió su curso, un poco aturdida cuando el mismo copo siguió una pequeña danza juguetona en el viento, revoloteando sin parar para llamar su atención, como si quisiera que ella lo mirara. Como si la llamara. Casi parecía mágico. Parecía pedir…

―¿Anna? ―la voz infantil la sacó de sus pensamientos y se encontró volviendo la cabeza hacia su puerta cerrada, pero enseguida buscó de nueva cuenta y con desesperación el copo, sólo para encontrar que la nieve siguió cayendo, retomando su curso―. ¿Estás ahí?

 _Parecía pedir Auxilio_.

Se levantó y se arrastró con pasos perezosos. Antes de mirar hacia abajo, con la puerta ya abierta, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornó su rostro.

―¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

―Ingrid ha tenido que ir a las cocinas a revisar que la cena de hoy esté lista antes de la llegada del duque.

Anna suspiró y se arrodilló a la altura de la niña, quien la miró con los ojos grandes y verdes.

―Te has escapado otra vez, ¿no es así? ―preguntó con un tono firme pero sin tratar de reñirla realmente.

La pequeña abrió los ojos en toda su anchura y negó fervientemente dos veces con la cabeza, llevándose las manos a la espalda. Anna escondió una sonrisita y la miró con sospecha. Sofía tenía poco más de tres años y ya odiaba estar con Ingrid, su nana. Prefería escabullirse de la mujer y resguardarse en la habitación de alguno de sus hermanos mayores. Anna no podía culparla, ella había hecho lo mismo en el momento que aprendió a caminar. Ingrid era un caso especial que debía considerar seriamente si se decidía pasar la tarde con ella, porque resultaba ser demasiado estricta y tensa para una mujer que no había cumplido ni los cuarenta.

―Entra, antes de que te atrape ―dijo, dando un paso hacia un lado para que su hermana pudiera entrar.

Sofía sonrió y la abrazó de las rodillas, antes de echarse a correr hacia la habitación y hacerse de las muñecas que Anna guardaba desde su niñez. Una que había encontrado en la habitación con la marca del copo de nieve y otra que Hans le había regalado.

Las dos pelirrojas pasaron la tarde metidas en la cama, resguardándose del frío mientras leían cuentos y comían unas rebanadas de pastel de chocolate que el jefe de mayordomos les había llevado de contrabando. Ingrid las había atrapado, por supuesto, pero no había dicho mucho porque estaba demasiado ocupada con los problemas de las cañerías congeladas y los preparativos de esa noche. No era sólo la llegada del duque, era la visita de varios embajadores de países vecinos. Casi nunca acababa bien aquello.

Anna siguió pensando en el copo de nieve.

Se levantó en el momento que supo que su hermana se había dormido profundamente en su cama, y una de las sirvientas se la llevó a su habitación mientras dos chicas más del servicio la ayudaron a asearse y prepararse. Había una atmosfera inquieta y casi palpable que causaba que todos se echaran miraditas de medio segundo para sentirse, de alguna forma, más seguros.

―¿Estás lista? ―Hans la invitó a unirse a él cuando salieron de sus alcobas. Asintió tomando a su hermano del brazo.

Hans tenía un elegante traje blanco que Anna nunca le había visto; ella usaba un vestido que había sido elegido antes de que pudiera rehusarse a vestirlo. Era bonito e incómodo. Quizá demasiado formal para una cena.

―No me gusta esto ―dijo suavemente, haciendo que su hermano la volteara a ver―. Todos están tan… tensos.

―Ignóralos, ¿sí? Sólo es otra aburrida reunión de embajadores. Beberán de más, hablarán de más, y antes de que nos demos cuenta estarán navegando lejos de aquí.

―¿Lo crees? No creo que nadie se atreva a salir del reino con estas tormentas de nieve.

―Si enfadan al rey, ninguna tormenta detendrá que salgan de aquí.

Anna quiso seguir la discusión, pero apenas bajaron las escaleras y se habían reunido en la sala, Hans se puso rígido y tomó esa postura seria que solía usar con la gente que no conocía. A veces era molesto.

Lars le sonrió en la lejanía, mientras hablaba con un hombre regordete de bigotes blancos. Le devolvió el saludo con una mano, pero enseguida se arrepintió cuando Mark y Marcus la miraron como si cometiera un crimen al presentarse esa noche. Los gemelos solían ignorar con frecuencia a Hans y, si ella se encontraba con él, a veces le tocaba de lo mismo. Era bastante frustrante tener que quedar bien con todos sus hermanos. Era imposible, en palabras sencillas.

Hans se alejó de ella, prometiendo regresar en un momento cuando encontró la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar una charla con un dignatario de una de las Colonias. Anna se encontró perdida entre las risas bajas de los hombres. Era la única mujer en la sala y apenas en ese momento se daba cuenta que siempre había sido así, sólo así, como si se tratara de un trofeo al que debieran halagar cada tanto tiempo para que brillara más. Nunca participaba en las discusiones y, aunque quisiera, estaba segura que no podría hacerlo porque apenas sabía de política o economía; las mujeres no eran instruidas en aquello. Ni siquiera las princesas, y mucho menos una que era la doceava en la línea sucesoria al trono. En cambio, Anna sabía de Literatura e Historia, danza de salón y buenos modales; no obstante, lo que más le habían enseñado ―entre todo― era a callarse, mantenerse siempre en silencio. Su opinión no podía valer más que la de cualquiera de sus hermanos, así que debía guardar compostura y sonreír en perfecta simetría para que, un día, algún príncipe o Noble se fijara en ella. Entonces, y sólo entonces, podría hablar para preparar su propia boda.

Anna lo odiaba.

Esta joven princesa quería alzar la voz y ser descortés con las miradas que la hacían sentir menos; deseaba montar a caballo, blandir una espada y saber qué ocurría más allá de los muros del castillo sin tener que recurrir a los escapes. Por una vez en su vida, Anna quería ser tomada en cuenta y que la vieran más que el repuesto de once hermanos mayores que se creían mejores que ella. Quizá no había nacido para ser la reina y carecía de gracia o del estilo principesco que la mayoría de su familia; tal vez podía caer de bruces y ensuciarse porque no tenía la perfección y seguridad que se esperaba, pero esta era ella, y deseaba que alguien la dejara de ver como el botón extra de una capa desgastada que se podía desechar en cualquier momento.

Anna no quería sentirse como un fantasma o una muñeca inanimada, no quería vivir todos sus días encerrada entre los muros de un castillo centenario mientras se volvía parte de los adoquines. Ella quería correr, saltar y volar aunque no tuviera las alas para poder hacerlo. Lo más importante… Anhelaba no ser vendida al mejor postor. Quería enamorarse como en los cuentos de hadas, aunque fueran estúpidos; quería creer que ahí afuera, en algún lugar, donde podría sentirse al fin parte de algo, alguien la esperaba y podía verla sin tener que compararla con un concepto mejor.

Si pudiera significar realmente algo para alguien, Anna habría sido capaz de dejar o seguir cualquier papel que se le fuera entregado a continuación. Quizá sólo tenía este corazón terco por entregar; esta vida falta de talentos y llena de frustraciones, pero podía dar todo de sí misma y hasta lo que no tenía, siempre y cuando dejara de ser sólo el tornillo suelto de su familia.

Quería dejar de sentirse tan sola.

Pero esta era la realidad, y en ese mismo instante no tenía permiso para alimentar sus fantasías, así que caminó con una sonrisa discreta y haciendo pequeñas reverencias a modo de saludo mientras buscaba a Hans con la mirada. Si tenía suerte, podría inventar que se sentía mal y salvarse de la cena, pero primero tenía que avisarle a su hermano que había sido vencida demasiado pronto por todo aquello.

Encontró a Hans hablando con el mismo dignatario, posiblemente tratando de impresionar a Klaus y Viktor con sus conocimientos sobre el reino. No podía sólo acercarse, así que dio media vuelta para esperar a que se desocupara pero, en su torpeza por querer agilizar las cosas, chocó con uno de los embajadores, quien terminó por dar un paso hacia atrás por inercia y, sin querer, terminó por casi derribarla hacia el piso. Anna cerró los ojos, viendo venir el golpe con toda seguridad. No llegó. En su lugar, una mano había sostenido la suya para evitar que cayera.

Por un momento, para Anna, el silencio se hizo en la sala.

―¿Está bien, su alteza? ―la mano, apenas firme, haló hacia adelante para que pudiera recomponerse.

Anna miró un poco aturdida al joven que aún la sostenía y luego al embajador con el que había chocado. Asintió un par de veces, sintiendo crecer el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de lo lerda que podía llegar a ser.

―Estoy bien, gracias… ―murmuró suavemente―. He sido un poco torpe. Es todo. Gracias por evitar algo grave.

El muchacho, quizá de la edad de Hans, movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender cómo una princesa osaba llamarse a sí misma algo tan burdo como "torpe", pero no dijo nada. Sólo le sonrió y le soltó suavemente la mano, para luego hacer una inclinación de medio cuerpo que a Anna le pareció de lo más perfecta.

―Anna, ¿estás bien? ―su hermano Klaus apareció a las espaldas del chico―. Veo que conociste a uno de nuestros invitados de honor. Siempre en el momento oportuno, me parece. Él es el…

―Soy el príncipe Alastor, Su Alteza, del reino de Utonor. Es un honor visitar Westergard ―se presentó enseguida su invitado.

Anna se sorprendió al escuchar que era un príncipe, no sabía que esa noche estarían presentes las familias reales de otros reinos. Le sorprendió aún más que pareció ignorar a su hermano.

―Espero que su estadía sea de lo más placentera, príncipe Alastor… ―dijo, viendo a su hermano de reojo. Klaus asintió con un gesto estoico.

―Su hermano menor, Aslak, no nos ha podido acompañar esta noche. No obstante ha sido todo un deleite poder platicar con él; hemos hecho varios convenios con su reino. ―Cuando Klaus notó que era el único que participaría en la charla, enseguida cambió su estrategia. Anna casi pudo ver la furia escondida―. Querida hermana, ¿por qué no le enseñas el salón de retratos a Alastor? Sé de buena mano que es un letrado y un amante del arte. Escuché que tenía toda una galería en el castillo de Utonor y quizá le gustaría saber lo que Westergard tiene en la propia.

―Claro, por supuesto ―dijo con demasiada rapidez y alegría cuando el príncipe le sonrió de medio lado y sólo le prestó atención a ella.

―Sería un honor… Princesa Anna ―aceptó el joven.

Anna no pudo sentirse mejor al salir al fin de esa sala. Pero sólo hasta que estuvo fuera se dio cuenta que la ansiedad y el nerviosismo se empezaban a apoderar de ella. Era la primera vez que la dejaban a solas con un príncipe o, más específicamente, con un hombre que no fuera alguno de sus hermanos. A su lado, Alastor caminó con las manos en la espalda y la vista al frente como si supiera exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían. Su vestuario, combinando el gris, azul y blanco, lo hacían ver bastante elegante; no usaba los trajes extravagantes de sus hermanos pero, de cierta forma, los colores neutros iban de acuerdo con él.

―¿Es por aquí? ―preguntó Alastor.

―Sí, es hacia la izquierda. ―Se metió un mechón de cabello por la oreja derecha, sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

―¿La hago sentir incómoda, princesa Anna? ―Las palabras del príncipe sonaron suaves, casi como si no quisiera decir aquello. Sólo entonces Anna lo miró y se dio cuenta del gris oscuro de sus ojos.

―No, por supuesto que no. Sólo pensaba. Es… Es refrescante tenerlo como compañía.

Alastor levantó levemente una ceja y curvó los labios hacia arriba.

―Perdone si suena mal, Su Majestad, pero es sólo porque la he salvado de su hermano, ¿no es así?

Anna sonrió.

―Tampoco se veía cómodo. Ellos son… Ellos son un caso especial, me temo.

Entraron a la sala de los retratos; lucía muy iluminada. Anna notó un olor a menta fresca en el ambiente y luego una corriente de aire que bailó tras ellos; casi la hizo volver la cabeza para verificar si alguien había dejado abierta alguna ventana.

―¿Discúlpeme? ―preguntó, confundida ante las palabras que no había escuchado de Alastor por estar buscando de dónde provenía la corriente.

El muchacho inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado.

―Que usted me parece aún más especial, majestad.

La respiración de Anna se enganchó en su caja torácica. Sinceramente, recibía muchos cumplidos por parte de los dignatarios, todo el tiempo. Incluso Hans y Lars le decían que se veía muy bella en ocasiones. Y quizá dos o tres veces algunos jóvenes que visitaban el castillo se habían atrevido a sonreírle. Nada estuvo fuera de lo común; pero esa vez, con Alastor mirándola a los ojos enmarcados por unas cejas cafés y gruesas, hubo una especie de chispa que hizo que ella sonriera casi sin poder evitarlo, no por diplomacia o amabilidad, sino porque en serio el gesto se había formado en su rostro. Y fue fascinante.

―Gracias ―casi ahogó―. Pero no creo tener nada de especial, si me lo pregunta príncipe Alas…

―Alastor, puedes llamarme sólo Alastor.

―Alastor, entonces, puedes llamarme Anna ―anunció feliz.

Caminaron hacia el primer recuadro de salón, donde se encontraba el retrato de su abuelo paterno, quien había sido rey de Westergard con anterioridad. Anna nunca lo conoció, sabía de él porque su padre lo mencionaba en ocasiones y porque había sido recordado como un rey bastante avaricioso y calvo. Obviamente no podía contarle eso al príncipe.

―Si me permites decirlo, Anna… creo que puedes ser más excepcional de lo que piensas. ―Anna abrió la boca sin saber qué decir―. Sé que debe ser difícil tener tantos hermanos, pero antes de venir aquí escuché cosas muy interesantes de ti. Y puedo decir que has sido la mejor compañía que he tenido en estos dos días.

―Eres… eres muy amable, Alastor ―dijo con sinceridad―. Pero me temo que es bastante difícil sobresalir entre todos mis hermanos, sobre todo por un detalle. Ellos son hombres y yo mujer ―soltó, mirando el retrato de Arved. Su hermano mayor.

Alastor asintió y se movió de lugar. Anna pudo notar la imperceptible mueca que se formaba en su boca y ella se maldijo por no poder controlar lo que decía en ocasiones.

―En Utonor ha habido muchas reinas, Anna ―dijo, como dispuesto a contarle una historia―. Muchas de ellas muy inteligentes; llevaron y dirigieron a cientos de hombres en batallas. Ganaron por su estrategia y no siempre por las armas. Antes de mi padre, fue su madre quien gobernó. Llevó a nuestro reino a una época de prosperidad y avances en la educación; la Ciencia predominó en nuestras tierras, incluso más que las armas y un ejército ―él la miró―. Hay que ser inteligentes, Anna. No importa si eres hombre o mujer; un anciano o un niño. Hay que tener siempre una mente abierta y llenar nuestro cerebro de conocimiento. Estoy muy seguro de que eres capaz de cualquier cosa si te lo propones. Sin importar qué.

Anna caminó hacia él; por un momento la rigidez de sus hombros se fue, y casi pudo jurar que también sucedió lo mismo con Alastor quien, con un peso menos, se vio incluso más amable. Era tan distinto, cómo trataba a Anna a cómo se había comportado con Klaus, aunque ciertamente ella no podía culpar al príncipe de aquello. Klaus, sobre todo, tenía un carácter demasiado ególatra todo el tiempo, sin importar con quien hablara y, al parecer, algunos decidían pasar de él.

Alastor siguió contándole historias sobre su hogar y sobre un colegio para señoritas que se había abierto hace apenas un año atrás en Utonor; Anna escuchaba maravillada, sobre todo cuando el príncipe le contó de la crianza de caballos en el mismo colegio. Escuchó más anécdotas, incluso una o dos que la hicieron reír hasta que casi tenía que taparse la boca para que el eco de sus risas no se escuchara fuera del salón de retratos. Él le contó un poco sobre su niñez cuando a ella se le escaparon datos torpes; siempre parecía estar compensando lo que decía, como si tratara de hacerla sentir… Menos extraña. Anna apenas creía que aquel joven era el mismo que la había tratado con tanta seriedad al inicio. Incluso le parecía ajena aquella sonrisa grande o el hacerlo reír.

Alastor le pareció atractivo en muchas formas. No es que no lo fuera antes, lo era, pero Anna encontró que tenía un aspecto parecido al de Lars: paternal y sereno. Quizá también aparentaba más edad de lo que realmente tenía, aunque claramente no estaba dispuesta a preguntar tal dato. Sin embargo, su cabello castaño y el rostro sin barba o bigote le daban un aire más accesible; la nariz alargada y el ceño fruncido casi naturalmente hacia arriba lo hacían ver demasiado intelectual, por extraño que pareciese. Anna decidió que sus ojos le gustaban. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su tono de voz, quizá era demasiado grave.

―Utonor suena… casi irreal ―dijo, ahora observando sin demasiado encanto el retrato familiar de los trece hermanos―. Es increíble, es decir, las historias suenan fascinantes.

―Utonor te gustaría ―anunció él―. Podrías estudiar ahí lo que quisieras, Anna. Mi hermano tiene un laboratorio en el castillo; además de que tenemos la biblioteca más grande que puedas imaginar.

Anna rio ante la idea. Vivir en un lugar lejos del castillo y su familia, en donde pudiera ser quien quisiera era demasiado, incluso para sus fantasías que, bueno, eran sólo eso en todas las ocasiones.

―No creo que mi padre quiera que me aleje de nuestras tierras.

―Tú podrías, si quisieras.

―No, yo no podría sólo… ―Pero el habla se le fue, de pronto dándose cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto: el porqué Alastor estaba en Westergard, con ella y no con alguno de sus hermanos. Volvió la cabeza con brusquedad hacia él―. Eres el mayor ―susurró―. Eres el heredero al trono.

Alastor pareció apenado por algo, pero le brindó media sonrisa de disculpa que hizo que Anna se sintiera menos alterada.

―¿Su Alteza? ¿Príncipe Alastor? ―Volvieron el cuerpo ante el llamado del jefe de mayordomos―. Disculpen la interrupción, pero me han pedido que los condujera con su padre, princesa Anna.

―Permíteme ―Alastor le ofreció un brazo. Ella aceptó, con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho.

―Te seguimos, Kai ―dijo, retomando la charla con el príncipe, esta vez casi en susurros.

 **()()()()()()()**

Kristoff se embutió más en su abrigo y pensó dos veces antes de tomar de nueva cuenta el hacha entre sus manos. Estaba congelando. Estaba oscuro y lo habían mandado a cortar leña para la cabaña de descanso, a pesar de que afuera había muchos grados bajo cero. Los árboles y sus sombras lucían inmensos a su lado; el viento casi gritaba en sus oídos junto con el ruido del hacha talando la madera. El bosque lucía inhóspito… Y Elsa estaba ahí afuera, sola.

Sven, su reno, hizo un ruido a su lado. El joven rubio golpeó con más fuerza, una y otra vez, apretando los dientes. Era imposible que hubiera muerto. Elsa no podía abandonarlos así como así, en una simple misión. Siguió talando, hasta que estaba casi seguro que ni siquiera estaba dando acertadamente a la madera y, en su lugar, sólo estaba llenándola de aberturas y astillas por culpa de la ira. ¿Dónde podía estar? Un día atrás, habían encontrado el resto de varios de sus hombres, desangrados y congelados. También encontraron a la docena de bandidos; todos muertos limpiamente como si algo sumamente punzante los hubiera empalado en el pecho; una espada, quizá. Una misma espada. Y no había rastro de Elsa.

Kristoff temía lo peor.

Sven volvió a hacer un ruido y esta vez lo empujó con el hocico.

―¿Qué quieres, Sven? ―casi le gritó, con la boca cubierta con tela gruesa. Estaba preocupado y desconcertado por todo.

Un ruido se escuchó a unos pasos y él se volvió enseguida, cogiendo la lámpara de aceite del piso con rapidez para alumbrar. Sven se posicionó a su lado en posición de ataque.

―¡¿Quién es?! Responda ―exigió, quitándose la tela que le cubría la boca.

Una tenue luz azul viniendo del cuerpo de alguien. Kristoff quedó mudo ante la imagen de ese alguien conocido, débil y apenas sosteniéndose en dos pies. Los ojos le picaron y sintió que su pecho se liberaba de un angustioso nudo. Era Elsa.

―Hey… ―dijo la chica y, antes de que Kristoff pudiera decir algo, se derrumbó.

Elsa estuvo en una especie de vigilia. Como si estuviera sedada, o lo suficientemente cansada para no poder abrir los ojos, pero aun siendo consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se perdió de algunas partes, sólo sintió la comodidad extraña de una cama dura y el olor de la sangre y algunas hierbas flotando en el ambiente. Escuchó voces, lejanas, parecidas a las que se encontraban perdidas en sus sueños. Se desplazó entre visiones pasadas y el tirón a la realidad, el ardor en sus costillas y el cansancio de sus piernas. Quiso hablar, mover los labios, pero no podía; apenas era capaz de respirar correctamente. ¿Cuánto había caminado entre la espesa nieve? ¿Había llegado a alguna parte? ¿Quién era al último que había visto?

Cuando al fin pudo dormir de largo, ya no sentía más dolor, no del físico al menos. Soñó con Pabbie y lo que había sucedido en el Yggdrasil. Y mientras más profundizaba en el mundo onírico, sintió aún más la presencia de las nornas junto a ella. Skuld estaba ahí, cantándole al oído siempre, con voz suave y casi siniestra. Las visiones se hicieron oscuras, eternas. Se removió entre pesadillas y gritó para salir de esa cárcel, pero las imágenes siguieron llegando a su cabeza, arrastrándola una y otra vez entre repeticiones infinitas, donde la única cosa que reinaba era el hielo y la sangre de todos los inocentes. Y Ella estaba ahí, en medio de todo el caos.

 _"Hay alguien más como tú, alguien que comparte la profecía contigo, pero tiene una parte que no te corresponde. Vas a necesitarla; y ella te va a necesitar a ti",_ Skuld siguió tarareando, " _Voy a cantarle. Tú ya la conoces, ¿pero ella sabe de ti?"_. La norna parecía burlarse a veces, siempre recordándole lo que le había dicho en el Yggdrasil después de tener las visiones horribles. Elsa no podía necesitar a nadie, no quería necesitar a nadie desde ese momento. _"Quién, quién, quién, quién, quién"._ ¿Cuánta más gente se vería implicada? ¿Qué le correspondía a ella realmente?

Se rindió al fin ante el manantial de visiones, recuerdos y sueños.

Más tarde, una tenue luz amarilla iluminaba un rincón cercano. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, como si tuviera adheridos los parpados. De lo primero que se dio cuenta es que conocía el lugar, había ido un par de veces antes. De lo segundo que se dio cuenta fue de su prominente desnudez. Se movió más bruscamente de lo que había planeado y arrugó las sábanas para cubrirse; el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando escuchó una voz.

―No hay nadie, todos se han ido a dormir. Es casi media noche.

Elsa trató de enfocar la vista, y apenas dos segundos después se encontró con unos ojos azules y una sonrisa pacífica.

―Estoy desnuda ―dijo, más como un regaño.

―Tenías un corte en la cadera y parte del muslo. Era un poco preocupante ―Jane Porter se acercó a ella y le tomó la temperatura con la palma de la mano. Si era posible, se encogió más en su sitio―. Tuviste fiebre por dos días, creímos que era por la infección.

El corte, uno de los bandidos se lo había hecho para quitarle el pantalón. Elsa había aplicado hielo para que no sangrara y asunto olvidado después de todo lo que pasó con Pabbie.

―No creí que fuera grave ―argumentó.

Jane la inspeccionó con aquella vista que a Elsa siempre le había incomodado. Jane y su padre sabían que era una chica. De alguna forma Christian los había informado y luego los convenció de que no dijeran nada. El señor y la señorita Porter eran los médicos de su batallón en el ejército, y ellos eran los únicos en quienes confiaba para cualquier revisión general. Elsa sabía que antes habían sido parte de una familia acaudalada de Arendelle, sin títulos, pero con grandes conocimientos acerca de botánica y medicina. Habían logrado sobrevivir, renunciando a todo después de la muerte de la madre de Jane, cuando el ejército de Westergard saqueó las casas y asesinó a varias personas sin ninguna explicación. La única razón de que siguieran con vida fue porque el señor Porter se había unido como médico al ejército y, luego, convirtió a su hija en su joven asistente.

―Kristoff estaba preocupado. Creímos que le daría un ataque de pánico cuando te trajo entre brazos hace unos días. Todos estábamos… muy preocupados ―explicó la castaña, sirviéndole agua en un vaso. Elsa lo aceptó al instante y bebió a tragos pequeños.

―Era él… ―suspiró―. Yo no sabía quién era, sólo vi a alguien porque… ―porque el colgante la había llevado hasta ahí―. Sólo caí rendida. No recuerdo mucho.

Jane se arrodilló para verla a los ojos. Estaba muy seria y sus ojos brillaron oscuros bajo la luz de la vela.

―Estabas con vida, Elsa. Es… ¿Sabes que desafiaste cualquier pronóstico médico? Afuera estaba congelando, literalmente, estos días han azotado las peores tormentas de nieve quizá… de toda una década. Y estabas ahí, en el frío y varios centígrados bajo cero, sólo con una camisa y unos pantalones. No tenías calzado, no llevabas nada. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo fue posible? Kristoff no va a hablar, pero no voy a dejar pasar esto. Puede que mi padre sea muy despistado para ver algunas cosas pero he sido yo la que te ha cuidado en todo momento y… ―Jane pareció perder con la respiración―. Merezco una explicación ―expulsó, entre molesta, aliviada y algo más que Elsa no pudo identificar.

―Explicación ―repitió Elsa, con el rostro impávido de Jane cerca del suyo.

―… Vi el hielo. ―Eso había sido todo―. Estaba en tus manos, todo el tiempo. ¿Es por eso que usas los guantes siempre?

Elsa no supo qué responder. Se sintió como en el lejano día en el que le contó a Rapunzel de sus poderes. Excepto que esta no era una niña y en su lugar era una joven demasiado inteligente para el gusto de Elsa. De cualquier forma, se había salido de control. Posiblemente ella había causado todas las tormentas que azotaban el reino entero. Si era posible, se sintió peor. Jane lo supo enseguida. Elsa tuvo miedo, tuvo miedo de la sonrisa formándose en los labios de la joven mujer e incluso de ese brillo en sus ojos, muy parecidos al… reconocimiento. A la esperanza.

―Hace muchos años… Cuando en este lugar aún había justicia y la gente no moría en las orillas de los caminos, nació una princesa, una princesa con poderes de hielo que fue llamada Elsa… ―susurró la castaña—. Pero fue dada por muerta cuando apenas era una niña… Algunos comentaron que no era ella, entre susurros. Otros, aún más osados, dijeron que regresaría entre los muertos porque la creían una deidad; la reencarnación misma de la Reina de las Nieves en nuestro folklore… Skadi, para otras tierras. Como fuera el caso, su historia pasó a ser tan sólo una leyenda a voces entre los fantasmas de Arendelle; entre los sobrevivientes del antiguo reino…

—No sé lo que….

—Viniste aquí a esconderte, a infiltrarte a líneas de asesinos aún cuando tu vida peligra cada segundo que te mantienes de pie. Pediste que encubriéramos el hecho de que eres una chica y todo este tiempo me pregunté el porqué… hasta ahora. El hielo, el cabello, la edad… Han pasado ya diez años. — Jane resolvió.

―No… ―dijo, con la voz tambaleante―. No… yo no…

Jane la tomó de las mejillas con delicadeza y se acercó a ella, como verificando que era tan real como lo parecía.

―Elsa… Eres la princesa Elsa. — Nunca había prestado tanta atención a su nombre, porque era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a ella lo decía en voz alta después de tanto tiempo.

Entonces… Jane sólo lo supo. Aunque ni Elsa misma sabía quién era realmente después de todos esos años.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

- **Elsa** tiene 18 en este capítulo, **Anna** tiene alrededor de 15.

 **-Sobre las llamadas nornas:** en la mitología nórdica, eran también llamadas las tejedoras del destino, ya que tejían los tapices de este mismo en donde cada hilo representaba a una persona en específico. El hilo de cada individuo podía ir cambiando de color (dependiendo de las situaciones) y variando su longitud. Según la dimensión, sería el tiempo de vida que viviría cada uno. Las nornas vivían bajo el Yggdrasil, cerca del manantial. Los dioses las visitaban para saber de su destino, pero estas de ninguna manera dependían de ellos. Ni siquiera los dioses podían cambiar o cuestionar lo que el destino tenía para ellos, y las nornas sólo les enseñaban las lecciones del pasado y cómo vivir un buen presente, en otros casos, los males que traería el futuro consigo. También, es importante decir que eran muchas veces vistas como hermanas y no tejían lo que ellas querían, sino que lo hacían "a ciegas", ya que sólo ejecutaban los deseos de la ley eterna del universo. Urd (pasado) era normalmente retratada como una anciana que siempre andaba con pena y mirando hacia un pasado muy lejano; Vendandi (presente) como una joven muy hermosa y audaz; finalmente, Skuld (futuro) como una mujer con velo, temperamental y con una visión muy oscura de todo.

Para este fic no he cambiado gran cosa a excepción de algunos puntos. Podrán notar que aquí, Urd es la norna joven que se preocupa mucho, ya que ha aprendido del pasado y no tiene idea del futuro; quizá es la norna más cariñosa (¿?). Vendandi es una mujer ya mayor, bastante reflexiva y madura que cuida de las otras dos. En este caso, quise retratar a Skuld como una anciana tétrica, con un aura de oscuridad y cinismo.

¡Gracias a todos, chicos! No duden en hacerme saber todos los comentarios que tengan acerca de este u otros capítulos. La retroalimentación siempre es bienvenida.


	7. Vivo o muerto

**Hola, gracias por todos sus comentarios, estaré respondiéndolos a continuación.**

 **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Vivo o muerto**

―Deja de mirarme así ―Elsa comió un poco de la patata cocida y miró a Kristoff para que dijera algo. Jane siguió mirándola como si se tratara de una bolsa de oro.

―No es mi culpa que seas tan descuidada ―regañó el chico.

―¿Por qué no pueden confiar en mí? ―casi dijo indignada la castaña, arrojándole en la acción una tela a Kristoff. Enseguida se dirigió a Elsa―. No voy a decir nada, ni siquiera a mi padre, así como no le he dicho a nadie que en realidad escondes dos atributos llamativos en esa camisa ancha. O que te falta algo más abajo, en el pantalón.

Kristoff casi se atragantó y Elsa enrojeció de vergüenza.

―No sigas ―masculló y Kristoff tosió para hacerse notar en la habitación.

―¿Saben qué? Si van a discutir, mejor salgo. Hay muchas cosas de Elsa que no quiero saber. Ya sabes ―el muchacho se levantó―. Sigue siendo mi hermano. Versión masculina, femenina… ―pareció confundirse―. Lo que sea. No sé nada de astrología ―se burló.

―Vete de aquí ―Elsa apuntó a la puerta.

―Ya me iba, ish ―Kristoff salió y asomó enseguida la cabeza por la puerta―. Recuerda que Mikal estará aquí al medio día. Agradecería que siguieras practicando un buen argumento con la señorita Porter sobre cómo carajo sobreviviste. Hasta donde saben, aún traías tu ropa y llegaste muriendo; algo bastante cierto. No vuelvas a preocuparnos ―hizo una inclinación de cabeza―. Saluda a papá de mi parte. ― Y se fue.

Jane suspiró y miró al techo por unos segundos, pensativa.

―No hay mucho que decir en cuanto al examen médico ―se acercó a ella―. ¿Pero qué dirás por todo lo que sucedió ahí?

Elsa dejó de comer y miró su plato. El hambre había desaparecido.

―No lo sé. Yo ni siquiera fui consciente de lo que ocurrió hasta que…

―No tienes que decirme ―murmuró Jane―. No te presiono a nada. Sé que es… difícil. La muerte siempre es difícil en todas sus formas, Elsa. Lamento que te hayas encontrado en esa situación, pero si te hace sentir mejor… Sólo intentabas salvarte. Si no hubieras hecho algo habrías muerto, como los demás.

―Parece que últimamente hago todo para salvarme…

―¿Qué podemos hacer si no sobrevivir? Este mundo no nos ha dado muchas opciones.

Jane le había hecho algunas preguntas después de que se había confirmado que efectivamente, era Elsa de Arendelle. Pero se había limitado a preguntas bastante básicas, sobre todo de sus poderes, ya que su curiosidad innata era algo que no podía evitar. De alguna forma, la chica aún se sentía un poco con el deber de respetar a Elsa por ser quien era hace mucho, aunque Elsa le había dicho que no tenía que tratarla de ninguna forma distinta. Jane le había preguntado si sólo intentaba sobrevivir ahí sin que nadie se enterara, ¿cómo reaccionaría si supiera que planeaba algo más grande que sólo "sobrevivir"?

―Eres buena en combate, ¿no? ―Jane preguntó―. Te he visto entrenar ―Elsa levantó una ceja―. Curiosidad científica. Ya sabes, eres una chica y peleas con hombres, muchos del doble de tu tamaño. Eres ágil. Los cansas y los noqueas. Pero… ¿Puedes con doce?

Elsa bufó.

―No, no soy lo suficientemente buena.

―¿Y si decimos que era sólo tu instinto actuando y las ganas de vivir? ―apuntó al azar la castaña―. No me molestarían ideas tuyas, ya sabes. Algo que no incluya la verdad.

―No sé cómo decirles que asesiné a doce personas, Jane ―soltó cansada, dejando a un lado la bandeja de comida―. No sé de qué forma me creerían. Lo único que agradezco fue haber desaparecido el hielo o… Dioses, fui demasiado descuidada.

Mikal y Christian la visitaron esa tarde como estaba planeado. Jane les dijo que era mejor que Evan no se levantara sino hasta dentro de unos días más. Elsa estaba complemente recuperada, pero era mejor que la dejaran un rato antes de que la pusieran de nuevo a cumplir deberes con el ejército. Mentalmente parecía estar insegura. Así que puede que Jane mintiera un poco en su diagnóstico para dejarla unos días más en la cama.

Le preguntaron cómo lo había hecho. Elsa dijo medianamente la verdad, dijo que ella había asesinado a todos gracias a la ayuda de dos de sus compañeros que murieron en la acción. Mikal se había tornado tan serio que Elsa creyó que se había convertido en una estatua. Preguntó más, y Elsa sólo argumentó que eran demasiado lentos y confiados como para pensar que pudieran verse en problemas con un puñado de soldados. Mikal no le creyó. Nadie lo haría. Christian se había tensado tanto que apenas se movió de su sitio. Cuando salieron de la habitación y vio la cara pálida de Jane, Elsa sabía que estaba en problemas muy serios.

 **()()()()()()**

—Aún estás débil.

Elsa volvió la cabeza con brusquedad hacia la puerta, sólo para ver entrar a Jane con una bandeja en las manos, donde llevaba su cena y una tetera con agua hirviendo.

—La puerta estaba cerrada —le dijo, ignorándola, y siguió ajustándose los guantes de piel.

—No lo estaba —explicó la chica—. No para mí. Tengo la llave, ¿recuerdas? Es una misma para todos los demás cuartos, es un edificio viejo después de todo —Elsa no se molestó en mirarla.

Jane suspiró con cansancio y dejó la comida en la mesita de la habitación. La noche había llegado a Arendelle y la nieve cubría todo. Las temperaturas habían empezado a descender de nuevo, haciendo que fuera difícil mantener el fuego en las chimeneas y las personas tuvieran que estar muy abrigadas, incluso dentro de las casas. Elsa ni siquiera quería imaginarse a todas las personas que morían en las calles, congeladas y sin poder hacer nada.

—Tengo que salir —dijo, empezando a ponerse una de sus capas negras.

—Ahí afuera es muy peligroso.

—El frío no me hace daño.

—Elsa, no hablo del frío… Por favor —suplicó Jane, acercándose a ella—. Hay centinelas que no se irán aunque su vida dependa de ello, si te descubren… ¿No entiendes? Sería muy peligroso. ¿Qué vas a decirles si te atrapan? Se supone que ni siquiera puedes moverte. Mikal no te creyó, lo sabes... Y las mentiras se pagan con…

—Lo sé —cortó la rubia—. Lo sé —volvió a decir, recordando muy bien lo que le pasaba a los que mentían a un oficial de alto rango—. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí… —murmuró ahora, sintiendo pena por la situación—. Mira a tu alrededor, Jane. Arendelle se está congelando por mi culpa.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, eh? ¿Huir e irte a la Montaña del Norte? Como si eso fuera a detener el invierno. Elsa, ni siquiera sabes si tú causas esto. No quiero que te culpes por todo lo que sucede. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Por favor, regresa a la cama y…

Elsa negó con tristeza. Casi pudo ver el gesto de Jane rompiéndose, pero no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo. Necesitaba salir y estar lejos de todos, hasta que pudiera darle solución a lo que había causado; así que se cubrió medio rostro con una tela y contempló a Jane una vez más, antes de trepar por las piedras sueltas de la habitación hasta llegar a una de las altas ventanas y luego abrirla.

—Lo siento… —dijo, después dio un salto hacia la oscuridad.

Jane deseó que volviera sana y salva, mientras se dejaba caer en al borde de la cama con la vista en el suelo. Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de las ventanas que se habían cerrado, ahora cubiertas con una capa de hielo.

Elsa caminó por las partes más oscuras de los callejones, escuchando cómo el viento golpeaba con fuerza contra la madera de las casas. Se subió más la capucha de la capa cuando llegó a una parte abierta y corrió hasta el otro extremo de la pequeña plaza, metiéndose entre más callejuelas hediondas, ahora cubiertas de nieve. La ciudad entera guardaba silencio, todo lucía vacío y… Muerto. Los recuerdos de las visiones seguían llegando a ella y, el pequeño cristal en su pecho, lucía un rojo sangre que no había podido desaparecer ni con los días. Tenía miedo. Quería dejar de tenerlo.

Si Kristoff se enterara de que se había escapado, posiblemente le daría un sermón de tres años. Lo que estaba haciendo era claramente una locura, pues no sabía ni siquiera hacia dónde iría, así que sólo caminó sin rumbo por las tabernas cerradas y los puestos de fruta congelados hasta llegar a los callejones donde normalmente se encontraban mendigos y borrachos que habían perdido la razón de existir. Quizá ella quería perderla, de alguna forma.

Su sorpresa no fue muy grande al encontrar el primer callejón vacío. El frío había ahuyentado a todos. Se dejó caer en uno de los espacios oscuros y alejados, al lado de un barril de madera lleno de heno seco; pudo sentir un leve olor a putrefacción en el aire, posiblemente de un gato muerto dentro del objeto, pero no se movió del sitio. No se sintió capaz. Estar en la enfermería era una cosa, pero ahí, completamente sola, el peso de los acontecimientos se le vino de golpe, haciendo que se sintiera peor. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con un reino cuando no podía ni ser capaz de salvarse a sí misma? Aunque le costara admitirlo, a veces sólo se sentía una niña insegura de todo lo que, al parecer, se le tenía preparado. Algo que aún le daba más terror era saber que existía una profecía con su nombre; no era sólo cuestión de los hombres y sus guerras, sino que sentía que… había algo más allá, poderoso e invisible, que la llevaba como la marea hasta sitios sin retorno. A sitios peligrosos en los que podía perderse.

Compartir una profecía con alguien la hizo sentirse más vulnerable. De alguna forma con un doble peso, como si le debiera a esa otra persona mil disculpas. Aunque quizá… como estaban las cosas, nunca se conocieran.

Una papeleta revoloteó en el tronco donde sujetaban usualmente a algunos caballos. Elsa vio el momento exacto en el que se arrancó y el viento la hizo bailar hasta que chocó con el barril que estaba a su lado. El papel se había doblado, luego cayó al suelo con suavidad. Elsa lo cogió con una de sus manos y trató de ver qué contenía entre la penumbra. Había dibujados dos hombres idénticos, a excepción de que uno tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y el otro no. Eran los hermanos Stabbington, Elsa había escuchado un poco de ellos antes, pero sólo hasta que leyó en el papel que se buscaban vivos o muertos, supo que habían hecho algo realmente malo para molestar a la Corona. Dejó el papel a un lado y se tapó la cara con las manos. La peste se hizo persistente, logrando que se levantara y decidiera irse, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer escuchó un ruido sordo al frente y el alboroto de la madera de los puestos de fruta rompiéndose.

Lo siguiente fueron gritos.

—¡Tú nos trajiste aquí, bastardo! Vas a regresarnos cada moneda que hemos gastado en ti o…

—¿O qué? —una risa nerviosa se escuchó—. ¿Van a arrancarme los dientes y venderlos? Sería una buena opción, si tan sólo no todos los idiotas se los arrancaran ahora para comer un mendrugo de pan. ¡No es a mí a quien quieren, chicos!

Otro ruido sordo.

—¡Cállate! No sólo voy a arrancarte los dientes, voy a hacer que te tragues tus vísceras y luego…

—¡Basta! —Elsa gritó, saliendo de su escondite temporal. Los dos hombres que mantenían sujeto al otro chico la voltearon a ver, mientras el agredido hacía una cara de aburrimiento, como si en verdad no le importara que estuviera a punto de morir a manos de dos semi gigantes.

—Vete de aquí, niño —dijo uno.

—Me parece que será usted el que se irá, señor —contradijo, arrojándole un botón con la insignia del ejército de Westergard.

Sonrió por lo bajo, eran los hermanos Stabbington, justo ahí, en ese momento. No sabía si eran muy idiotas o… muy idiotas al siquiera acercarse a la ciudad en donde compraban sus cabezas.

—¡Lo que nos faltaba! —gritó el castaño, y enseguida uno de los hermanos lo golpeó en el estómago para que se callara.

—Déjalo ir —advirtió Elsa—. Ya.

El hombre del parche rio, acercándose a ella.

—Me parece que no te has dado cuenta que te ganamos en número; y tamaño.

—Da un paso más y te corto la garganta —siseó, mirando a los ojos al tipo.

—Oh, el soldadito está molesto. ¿Por qué no te destapas, niño bonito? Quiero ver tu rostro siendo aplastado contra el piso cuando mueras.

Stabbington no tuvo ni idea en qué momento Elsa había sacado una daga de su capa, y luego lo había tomado del brazo para después aplicarle una llave que hizo que gritara de dolor. En un momento su garganta ya estaba siendo amenazada por una hoja muy filosa y su mirada se encontraba de frente a su hermano. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan rápido?

—Vaya —el muchacho que estaba siendo agredido por los hermanos aplaudió—. Dime, ¿qué decían del niño bonito y su muerte prematura?

El Stabbington que estaba junto a él lo haló de la camisa y rodeó con sus manos callosas su cuello.

—Deja a mi hermano o lo mato.

—No creo que estés en posición para negociar —Elsa respondió con dureza.

—Créeme, no lo quieres libre por tus calles inmundas. Le haríamos un bien a todo el reino al librarnos de esta sabandija.

—No estés tan seguro —apretó más la daga en el cuello de su hermano.

—¿No sabes quién es, verdad? —rio el del parche a su lado, con el cuello echado para atrás para que el filo no lo lastimara—. Con él tendrás el triple de recompensa que con nosotros juntos.

—No quiero una recompensa.

—¡Es Flynn Rider! —escupió el hombre antes de que la daga pudiera alcanzarlo de nuevo—. Revisa en mi saco, ¡anda!

Elsa dudó, pero se mantuvo firme cuando metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta demacrada del hombre y sacó un papel con el sello real. Por un momento, su cerebro intentó procesar sobre quién hablaba el papel. Había escuchado algo, ¿lo había visto antes? Un dibujo de lo que parecía ser Flynn Rider apareció frente a ella. Estaban ofreciendo una suma bastante generosa por él.

—¡Es mentira, ese no soy yo! ¡Sólo mira esa nariz! —gritó el muchacho—retorciéndose cuando Stabbington lo empezó a ahogar.

—Es el más buscado, y lo voy a asesinar aquí, ahora, si no sueltas a mi hermano.

Elsa no quería muertos. Había demasiados, todos los días a cualquier hora. Ella había asesinado a los suficientes y, justo ahí, se sintió de nuevo desarmada. Si no era Flynn Rider, iban a asesinar a un hombre inocente frente a ella. Si era realmente él, entonces lo menos que podía hacer era entregarlo. Luego se encargarían de aplicar su sentencia, justa o no: era un ladrón.

Maldijo varias veces antes de su siguiente acción.

—Voy a soltarlo. Dame tu palabra de que lo dejarás libre, Stabbington…

—La doy. —apenas un momento después, el hombre empujó a su rehén al suelo. El desconocido empezó a toser sin parar, sin poder recuperar el aire.

Elsa soltó al sujeto del parche, lo empujó hacia adelante con la vista fija en ambos hermanos. Sentía el hielo en las manos por la impotencia.

—Voy a atraparlos. Quizá no esta noche, pero lo haré. Así que traten de esconderse muy bien y no sean unos idiotas como hoy.

—Tienes suerte que no podemos ver tu rostro, niño. Porque me daría mucho gusto saber que eres tú la próxima vez; y en esa, recuerda, no serás tú el de la daga.

Elsa se arrodilló para tomar del brazo al joven que aún tosía, ahora moderadamente, mientras le hacía ademanes tratando de decir que él podía solo.

—Váyanse, ya —ordenó.

Los hermanos se miraron uno al otro y, luego, empezaron a correr entre la nieve que aún caía furiosa. Elsa los perdió de vista apenas unos segundos después. Ayudó al chico a ponerse en pie y lo sujetó con fuerza cuando se tambaleó.

—Gracias, gracias —dijo con un retintín sospechoso, limpiándose las mangas llenas de nieve—. Ahora, debo irme.

Elsa alzó una ceja.

—Sí, te irás, pero conmigo. Camina, Flynn Rider.

—¿Qué? ¿Me salvaste y ahora me llevas a que me den una muerte peor? ¿Qué clase de ser humano eres, eh? —se siguió quejando cuando Elsa lo empujó—. ¡Siquiera sabes lo que me harán ahí!

—No me interesa.

—¡Picas! ¿Sabes lo que es una? Claro que sabes lo que es una. Tu gente estúpida mata a gente inocente todos los días, mientras decenas de personas mueren víctimas del hambre y la violencia; pero se preocupan por personas como yo que roban para sobrevivir.

—Entonces admites que eres un ladrón.

—¡Y tú un asesino!

Ella lo tomó de las solapas del abrigo y se enfrentó a él con brusquedad. Algo hirvió en el pecho de Elsa mientras jadeaba sintiendo la ira por sus venas. No era una noche en la que quería escuchar tal cosa, había escapado para evitarlo.

—No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte salvado.

—¿Salvado? No serías capaz de salvar a nadie aunque quisieras, maldito y asqueroso perro de Westergard —Los ojos de Flynn Rider brillaron oscuros sin miedo a los de ella y Elsa no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más.

Rider sabía exactamente que lo golpearían, que el soldado había descuidado la daga y ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que no estaba con ella justo cuando el caía al suelo. Era un ladrón y sabía cómo actuaban los de ese tipo. Había algo inherente en ellos que los hacía actuar de la misma forma, como siguiendo un patrón que aprendían en el ejército sin darse cuenta. Los hacía torpes y descuidados; él era todo lo contrario. Lastimosamente, lo que no sabía Flynn esa noche, es que este chico frente a él no iba a moverse por un insulto, así que cuando su captor no actuó, él se quedó automáticamente sin planes. Oh, pero era brillante, de eso no había duda, y aún tenía trabajo por hacer. Lo debía, lo debía porque había llegado muy tarde.

Elsa no vio venir la cabeza del estúpido de Rider, justo estrellándose en su nariz.

Si hubo sangre, entonces no salió disparada gracias a que tenía la cara cubierta. Sintió que la cabeza se le partía en dos y las lágrimas le salían de los ojos cuando dio varios pasos hacia atrás y cayó al suelo con un gemido de dolor. Flynn se agachó para recoger una tela oscura que había caído al suelo desde que los hermanos Stabbington lo habían atacado por detrás y se alejó un poco. Regresaría después.

—Lo siento —dijo, antes de echarse a correr.

A Elsa todavía le tomó unos segundos reponerse y mirar al frente con una mano cubriendo su nariz y, si antes estaba cabreada, ahora en serio iba a matar a ese engreído ladrón. Se levantó de un salto ignorando las punzadas de dolor y corrió tras Flynn Rider antes de que éste se perdiera por las callejuelas que daban hacia los burdeles y tabernas de mala muerte.

Elsa corrió más deprisa y maldijo cuando lo vio subir por unas escaleras de madera y empezó a escaparse por los techos, saltando y brincando obstáculos como si nada. Si seguía así, llegaría rápidamente a la zona norte de la ciudad, donde estaban las casas grandes en donde podía esconderse fácilmente. Elsa lo iba a perder en cualquier momento. Saltó hacia una ventana abierta y luego se tomó del techo para hacer fuerza y subir. Iba a atraparlo así tuviera que romperse una pierna por creerse capaz de dar saltos mortales.

La nieve rugió con más fuerza ahí arriba; por un momento vio un panorama lleno de techos bajos y blancos, con paredes que apenas podían aguantar de pie. Tuvo que saltar varias veces hacia otras casas con distintas elevaciones. Sus pulmones empezaron a arderle por el esfuerzo físico y, cada vez que estaba cerca de Flynn, este parecía ser más ágil y lograba escaparse de nuevo. Pensó usar en diversas ocasiones su magia, los dedos le temblaban en la anticipación; habría sido tan fácil atraparlo de esa forma. Sólo debía congelar sus pies, hacerlo caer y perder el equilibrio, sólo…

Nieve.

Seguía nevando. Flynn volteó a verla y Elsa creyó, por un momento, que se había rendido. Sólo un segundo, porque al siguiente él veía hacia una estrecha calle que estaba muy, muy debajo de ellos, ¿estaba demente? Iba a saltar. Elsa levantó una mano justo en ese momento, pero no pudo hacer nada, más que arrojarse con él.

Los dos eran idiotas e iban a matarse.

Rider cayó al suelo, preparado para lo peor cuando el humano que lo seguía lo logró alcanzar e impactó en él justo cuando dio el salto. Él y Elsa rodaron en el suelo, pero a pesar de que habían caído de una gran altura, sólo sintió el cuerpo frío y lleno de nieve. Al parecer, esa parte de la ciudad tenía más de lo normal.

—¡Basta! —Gritó Elsa, encima de él para inmovilizarlo.

—¿Eres un idiota? ¡Podías matarnos!

—Estás detenido.

—Debe ser una broma —Flynn Rider rio entre aturdido y sorprendido por no tener huesos rotos, aún. El sonido que había emitido, de cualquier forma, no fue burlón. No esta vez. Parecía frustrado, casi doloroso. Por primera vez, Elsa lo vio en serio, a la cara, sin la oscuridad del callejón y con la ayuda de la luz ahogada de la luna. El rostro sucio del chico se adornó con sus ojos castaños, que hicieron contraste con los azules de ella; sintió que conocía esa amargura, el gesto y cada arruga facial. Ella conocía, ella sabía, ¿por qué no lo vio antes?—. ¡Ve y detén a tu rey, maldito imbécil! —gritó el muchacho con la ira en sus venas, removiéndose entre la nieve pero sin intentar huir—. ¿No podías olerlo? ¡Estaba por todo el callejón y te niegas a aceptarlo! Estuviste todo el tiempo ahí, en ese lugar mientras me atacaban los verdaderos asesinos. La gente se pudre y muere, soldado. En el barril. ¿Revisaste el barril siquiera?

Era Eugene, era Eugene y no pudo callarlo. Había algo horrendo en cada palabra que hizo que Elsa se sintiera de pronto débil y mareada. Los ojos de su viejo amigo la perforaron, como si fuera esa la misma vocecita que le susurraba lo mal que se encontraba. En la horrible persona que se había convertido. ¿En qué se había convertido?

Su agarre se aflojó y sus ojos se abrieron cuando recordó el olor; el mismo que la había despertado una década atrás, el mismo que la hizo vomitar varias veces en la aldea, cada vez que encontraban cuerpos en el río. Ni siquiera con el rostro cubierto, pudo evitar que el recuerdo de aquel olor la invadiera.

—Era un gato… Era sólo…

—Sí, sigue repitiéndolo —soltó Eugene—. Toma… —él dijo, dándole la tela que había recuperado antes y que tenía fuertemente sujeta en uno de sus puños. Se sentó cuando ella se separó de él. Se encontraban solos, huérfanos en la nieve, en medio de toda esa mediocridad—. Dile a tu rey que recoja los cuerpos. Ve y dile que hay un niño muerto en ese barril.

Elsa recordó los cuerpos mutilados, tapizando la plaza principal; recordó el cuerpo de los treces hermanos. Recordó cada palabra que Skuld le siguió murmurando cada vez que dormía, cada vez que se encontraba con este silencio maldito e invernal.

—Eugene… —susurró, llevándose una mano a la boca para quitarse la tela que la cubría.

Fitzherbert pareció ver un fantasma. Su boca se entreabrió y esa voz, que antes se le hacía familiar, tomó forma cuando le puso un rostro a su verdugo. Un rostro con la nariz ensagrentada, pero reconocible incluso después de todo ese tiempo.

—Evan… —dijo, ahogado.

Él se quiso parar, asustado, quiso correr aunque fuera muy tarde, pero con el repentino movimiento cayó de bruces al suelo porque sus piernas estaban siendo inmovilizadas. Miró hacia ellas, sólo para encontrar unos grilletes que antes no estaban.

Era hielo.

 **()()()()()()()**

En días como aquellos, el sol no existía. A Elsa le alegraba que fuera así. Le alegraba porque el sol era calidez, abrigo, traía felicidad a la gente… Y nadie debía ser feliz cuando las personas seguían muriendo como ratas de alcantarilla. Era injusto que niños como este, sin nombre, terminaran en callejones sucios en donde perdían toda su identidad; donde le entregaban su último aliento a la nada, como si la miseria fuera lo único que subsistiera entre toda la oscuridad de años, inamovible, espesa.

Cavó, sin la ayuda de nadie. Menguando cada lágrima no llorada con el esfuerzo físico, con el frío que no dañaba a su cuerpo insensible, quizá maldito. Cavó mientras el cuerpo del niño del barril se hacía más frío; y era inaceptable llamarlo así, ¿pero qué nombre se le daba a toda la amargura, a la injusticia y a la irrazonable inmundicia que llenaba a toda esa vieja ciudad? ¿Alguien lloraría por su cuerpo, por su memoria que apenas nacía?

—Elsa… —alguien dijo.

Siguió cavando, con las manos ampolladas y sin curar. Respirando apenas con pulmones débiles y una nariz rota. Esta no era ella…

—Elsa, ya basta. ¡Elsa! —Kristoff la sacudió, tratando de que soltara la pala.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, como si sólo hasta ese momento despertara de una pesadilla muy larga. Se dio cuenta del estado de su ropa: una simple camisa arremangada como si se encontraran en verano. También se dio cuenta de que ya había cavado un hoyo bastante profundo y que la nieve caía furiosa en ese amanecer. Estaban en la parte trasera del pequeño hospital donde vivían Jane y su padre; ahí iban a parar muchos de los cuerpos de soldados no identificados.

—Ayúdame… —susurró a su amigo, y Kristoff no supo realmente a lo que se refería. Si aquella palabra tenía un significado más profundo.

Le dolió, tanto como a ella, coger al niño envuelto en sábanas blancas y depositarlo ahí, tan solo. Kristoff tuvo que oprimir la mandíbula para ser fuerte, para ayudar a Elsa en ese silencio de derrota, de luto… ¿Cuándo es que se iría realmente ese duelo? Consigo mismos, con sus familias, con los desaparecidos, con toda esta nación que se derrumbaba a pedazos…

No dijeron palabra alguna cuando empezaron a echar la tierra, lo hicieron en silencio porque es lo único que sobrevivía entre todo. El silencio era lo único que podían ofrecer, lo único puro en ese ambiente tan sucio. No pusieron un nombre en la roca que coronó aquel sepelio. Como muchas de aquellas tumbas, los anónimos abundaban en esa ciudad de fantasmas.

—Aún… aún hay mucho que resolver, Elsa —Kristoff dijo, dubitativo, mirando al mismo punto perdido que ella.

—Lo sé…

Caminaron hacia la residencia, despacio, como atrasando lo inevitable. Kristoff posó una de sus manos en su hombro y le dio un apretón.

—No importa lo que pase… vamos a estar juntos.

—En las buenas y malas… —ella terminó, abriendo la puerta.

Dentro, sólo les esperaba un nuevo problema: Eugene Fitzherbert.

Jane fue la primera en recibirlos, dejando de caminar al instante de izquierda a derecha porque creía haber dejado un imaginario surco en el piso. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, llenos de tensión mientras sostenía todas las llaves del viejo lugar en sus manos.

—Mi padre está por despertar y por nada del mundo tiene que ver a un hombre amordazado en su oficina. No creo que nadie salga con esta tormenta, pero creo que tienen que hacer algo antes de… ¡Dioses! Cualquier cosa, sólo… ¡Muévanse!

Ella y Kristoff se miraron.

—¡Qué! ¡Este es tu lío, resuélvelo! —apuntó Kristoff, y Elsa lo fulminó.

—En las buenas y malas, ¿eh? A veces no sé ni por qué te hago caso, hombre reno —gruñó, halándolo del brazo para llevarlo con ella.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Una mata de cabello castaño los recibió. Kristoff se quedó inmóvil, frunciendo el entrecejo como si de ese modo reconociera a la persona que estaba frente a él. El muchacho amordazado puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido que se entendió incluso con la tela que le impedía hablar. Estaba sucio, como si hubiera trabajado todo el día en una mina de carbón antes de encontrarse con Elsa.

—¿Es él? —inquirió el rubio, con escepticismo. Elsa asintió.

—Más alto, menos escuálido pero definitivamente igual de idiota. Claro que es él.

—ajiaj —agradeció con sarcasmo Eugene. Por supuesto nadie le entendió.

Elsa se acercó a él y lo escaneó un segundo.

—Voy a quitarte eso de la boca, pero si emites un solo sonido con esa lengua de cacatúa, te prometo que no será lo único que te congele.

La mandíbula de Kristoff cayó al suelo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Le dijiste de tus poderes! ¿Luego qué? ¿Irás con Mikal y medio ejército para decírcelos también? No sé, ¡a veces creo que quieres que te asesinen ya!

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —Elsa lo miró duramente—. Iba a escapar. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Ni siquiera entiendo cómo lo trajiste hasta aquí sola.

Elsa le quitó con brusquedad la tela a Eugene y este levantó las cejas, como pidiendo también una explicación.

—Sí, Evan, ¿cómo me trajiste después de desmayarme con ese puñetazo? ¡En mi nariz! —la voz de Eugene sonó congestionada—. Es alta traición en la cara.

—Estamos a mano ahora —se defendió ella—. Y por favor, no seas un llorica, apenas te toqué. Tú casi me la rompiste.

Kristoff inclinó la cabeza y miró con más atención al castaño y luego a ella. Parecía que era un día normal en la aldea y el pensamiento casi lo hizo reír con el recuerdo.

—¿Cómo trajiste a dos personas? Al niño y a… —inquirió de nuevo, pero no terminó la frase.

Augene abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Michael? ¿Lo trajiste?

Elsa abrió la boca.

—¿Así se llamaba? —Indagó, sensible a los acontecimientos—. Yo… sí, lo traje. Es decir, nosotros… Kristoff y yo lo enterramos hace un momento, pero no sabíamos su nombre y…

—Por supuesto que no lo sabían… —la amargura volvió a Fitzherbert—. Son soldados, ¿qué pueden saber?

Un ruido seco se estrelló en el escritorio de madera. Kristoff dio un saltito hacia atrás y Eugene lució igual de sorprendido que él cuando vio de dónde provenía. El puño de Elsa se había estrellado con la madera y una fina capa de escarcha se había esparcido por todos los documentos del señor Porter. Elsa respiró profundo para contener la molestia en su voz.

—Por su bien, no creo que deba hablar tan a la ligera a partir de ahora, señor Rider —siseó—. Me preguntó cómo lo traje a este lugar. Verá… Es muy fácil realmente… ¿conoce los cuentos de hadas?

Elsa levantó una mano y una pequeña criatura, ni siquiera más grande que su palma, nació en ella y aleteó varias veces para alejarse, como si aún estuviera despertando de un sueño. Eugene se mantuvo impávido, con los ojos levemente sorprendidos mientras seguían al diminuto dragón volar cerca de él, hasta posicionarse en su regazo. Elsa podía sentir su tensión, el miedo leve recorriendo las venas de su viejo amigo…

—Un…

—Un dragón —ella terminó con obviedad—. Mucho más grande, por supuesto. ¿Los conocías? Claro que no, ¿quién creería en cuentos en estos días? Además… Nadie mira al cielo, Flynn Rider. No en días oscuros y tormentosos —se sentó en el escritorio y lo miró de frente, con un chasquido, el dragón salió disparado y se estrelló en la pared y se rompió en decenas de pedazos; al instante estaba muerto.

Kristoff fue el único que pudo ver la mueca imperceptible de dolor que sucumbió en Elsa.

—¿Qué eres…?

Ella le sonrió. Sus ojos se suavizaron, aún cuando Eugene la siguió mirando duramente.

—Júrame lealtad, Flynn Rider… y quizá sólo entonces empezaré a ser algo.

—¿Por qué le juraría lealtad a un ser despreciable como tú? —expresó, con clara molestia él.

—Porque te buscan vivo o muerto, porque puedo salvarte el pellejo, porque no tienes más opciones. Porque… —hubo duda. Kristoff se quiso acercar pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto—. Porque no puedo ganar esta guerra sin amigos.

—¿Guerra? Tú no tienes guerras, Evan Bjorgman.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Kristoff había salido.

—No, yo no tengo guerras Eugene… —dijo con un susurro, acercándose a él para desamarrar las cuerdas que lo tenían bien sujeto—. Pero Arendelle sí…

—Arendelle ya no existe.

Ella sonrió, cansada, dejando a un lado las sogas. Aún libre, Eugene no se atrevió a moverse, porque había una fuerza que lo mantenía en su sitio, que lo obligaba a mirar a esa persona que estaba frente a él para tratar de saber si reconocía algo, lo que sea, porque hasta ahora todo estaba resultando ser un secreto que jamás había sospechado.

Por primera vez en al menos ocho años, Elsa sacó el colgante que llevaba escondido entre las ropas y pensó en enseñárselo a alguien. Lo miró por unos segundos. Negro. Otro día negro.

—Arendelle no ha dejado de existir —dijo con convicción, dándole la vuelta al copo.

En la parte lisa, estaba el sello real que nadie había visto antes, nadie que no fuera, posiblemente, Idun y quien lo había puesto ahí. Incluso ella había tardado en entender lo que significaba aquella figura pequeña… Se trataba del sello personal que un día habría llevado si hubiera sido reina; y su madre lo había diseñado para ella y luego hizo que lo grabaran en la única pertenencia que les sobreviviría.

—Esto era de mi madre, Eugene… —dijo, levantando la vista—. Idun I, de Arendelle… Y sí, por supuesto que le sobreviven herederos.

Eugene dejó de respirar por un momento, y se habría desmayado si hubiera podido, pero en vez de aquello sólo se mantuvo ahí, sosteniéndose de la silla de madera mientras las últimas palabras que ese alguien que creía conocer se clavaron en su cerebro y empezaron a tomar forma. Se sintió mareado al notar por primera vez a esa persona, a esta… ¿mujer? Quiso precisar algo, formar argumentos o palabras inconexas al menos, pero su boca se había secado y Elsa, la princesa de Arendelle, se erguía ante él con esa mirada azul, escrutadora, severa… real, en todas sus extensiones y sentidos.

—Eso es imposible —murmuró Fitzherbert, con el pecho oprimido mientras unos copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre sus hombros.

—Me temo que no… —dijo ella—. Y por eso es preciso que nada de lo que he dicho en esta habitación salga de…

—¿Desde cuándo hablas tan propiamente? —Gimoteó el chico, a Elsa le sorprendió encontrar rastros de lágrimas que limpiaban la negrura de su rostro—. Sólo eres… Joder, ¿quién eres?

Los ojos azules de Elsa, el cabello pálido, el poder, incluso el sonido suave de su voz real y no la moldeada por los años, ya le decía todo, pero Eugene quería —no, necesitaba— saber, escuchar que el pasado no estaba enterrado; perdido.

—Elsa de Arendelle.

 **()()()()()()()**

Anna despertó con un grito entre la oscuridad, jadeando para encontrar el aire que había perdido en el reino onírico. Estaba sudando, a pesar de que el frío extremo seguía congelando las paredes del castillo. Tenía un dolor agudo cerca del pecho y su corazón agitado retumbaba en sus oídos, como una letanía de lo que había visto en sus sueños. Aún no amanecía y las cortinas gruesas de su habitación nublaban cualquier indicio de luz; el fuego en la chimenea se había extinguido hace mucho.

La voz… aún podía escuchar esa voz arrastrándose hacia ella, murmurando incansablemente sucesos que no podía entender. Sus manos se enterraron en las sábanas y el miedo la invadió ante los recuerdos de lo que había parecido tan real. Hacía varios días que el sueño se repetía, y ahora sólo se había hecho más claro. Rememoró los acontecimientos, aunque su mandíbula se le apretara y quisiera saltar de la cama en busca de auxilio. Había tanta sangre…

Unos ojos azules aparecieron entre las invocaciones que llegaron a ella como balas de cañón; los ojos azules y el cabello rubio. Una niña. Una pequeña llorando en el medio de una tormenta de nieve que debería haber sido blanca, pero que se había oscurecido por el carmín que la manchaba como si la hubieran impregnado de muerte hace siglos. Anna había tratado de ir hacia ella, lo necesitaba pero moría, se sentía morir con cada paso. Su corazón luchaba por seguir latiendo pero sus manos y pies no respondían; se endurecían y congelaban mientras su visión se iba nublando y la voz maldita seguía hablando entre su desesperación; siempre hablando sin ningún sentido. Y Anna, al final… caía al suelo: azul, congelada, muerta.

Lloró ese día, porque una tristeza infinita no la dejaba discernir entre lo que era real y lo que no. Lloró por la niña que había dejado en medio de ese frío extremo, en medio del dolor nauseabundo y la voz que siguió resonando. Lloró sin saber el porqué.

No entendía, porque aún faltaban muchos años para que todo lo que había visto y vería dormida cobrara sentido, forma. Y sólo entonces… sabría que la realidad sería más devastadora que los sueños que la atormentarían. Sólo entonces desearía haberse quedado dormida, detenida en el tiempo e ingenua a la guerra inminente que se formaba a su alrededor.

Por la mañana, a la servidumbre le pareció muy extraño encontrarla despierta desde muy temprano, sumergida entre pensamientos oscuros que borraron su sonrisa por completo. Se había negado a desayunar más que un poco de leche, y luego se había saltado el almuerzo y la cena con el príncipe Alastor —que seguía en Westargard— y sus hermanos, excusándose con unas simples disculpas por sentirse mal; nadie la contradijo, porque todos notaron su ausencia y nadie realmente estaba dispuesto a preguntar lo que ocurría con ella. Por la noche, la idea de dormir se le hizo angustiosa; no quería más sueños. No quería seguir muriendo cada día, mientras la tormenta seguía avanzando, impidiendo salvar a la pequeña de ojos azules. Así que, retando cualquier autoridad, recorrió los pasillos en penumbra mientras abajo los hombres aún platicaban sobre política y se calentaban los huesos con alcohol. Se encerró en la biblioteca, con una única vela que le sirvió para encontrar varios libros sobre sueños que habían sido confinados a las repisas más alejadas y altas. Luego, con varios volúmenes en las manos, como si se tratara de esos monjes que se encargaban de las bibliotecas más antiguas del reino, leyó en soledad mientras su fuente de luz se iba consumiendo, poco a poco.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero los ojos azules que antes habían sido de una niña y ahora no, se encontraron con los suyos; y a Anna le sorprendió estar frente a una mujer de tez pálida, con el cabello como hilos de plata que terminaron hondeando suavemente mientras la tormenta iba amainando. Anna levantó una mano para alcanzar el velo que le cubría medio rostro, a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo y su alma parecía escaparse por cada poro. Necesitaba llegar a ella.

—Anna… —dijo, y lo único que la princesa quería hacer era abrazarla, porque parecía estar rompiéndose en mil pedazos como ella—. Anna… —repitió.

Regresó al mundo con una sacudida gentil que la hizo abrir los ojos poco a poco. Alastor la miraba preocupado desde arriba, apenas inclinado y con un candelabro en su mano izquierda. Lo miró seria, no porque la hubiera molestado con su acción, sino porque aún se sentía en el sueño, aunque la imagen de la mujer se borrara más rápido de lo que un copo de nieve se derretía en el calor.

—Alastor… —lo llamó, sintiendo el calor del saco que había sido depositado sobre ella—. Lo siento… Me he quedado dormida.

Él revisó apenas la lectura que había estado haciendo pero no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió de medio lado con cautela y negó brevemente.

—Debes estar cansada. No has comido nada el día de hoy, Anna, ¿ocurre algo?

—No he tenido apetito… —murmuró, sentándose bien en el sillón en el que se encontraba. El saco del príncipe cayó a su regazo.

Alastor suspiró, dejando en el escritorio el candelabro, para luego, coger con suavidad su saco y después pedir permiso con una mirada. Ella asintió, y el joven le puso la prenda con delicadeza sobre sus hombros.

—Es… ¿Es por lo de hace unos días? —él se atrevió a decir, con cierto afecto y miedo en su voz.

Anna lo había olvidado, hasta entonces. La habían comprometido con él. Suspiró apenas, recordando la forma casi feliz con la que su padre le había sonreído cuando Kai los llamó mientras visitaban el salón de los retratos. No lo habían hecho oficial, pero claramente "al príncipe le gustaría conocerte, viajar más a Westergard para tal caso", significaba mucho más que una amistad. Era joven, no tonta.

—No, no es por eso… —admitió.

—De cualquier forma… —dijo él—. Me gustaría que habláramos sobre eso. No quiero que pienses que he venido aquí para imponer algo…

—¿No? —dijo casi sin poder detenerse, aún despertando en serio.

—No, Anna… De ninguna forma quiero obligarte a… —suspiró—. No podría nunca a obligarte a pasar tu vida conmigo. Sé lo que piensas de esto, de todo, pero no he venido a tu reino a tomarte a la fuerza. No me importa lo que tu familia quiera de ti, o de mí… Pero tú, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba aquello.

Si no era Alastor, sería alguien más. La realeza no tenía derecho a elegir con quién se casaría, era una de esas cosas que debían sacrificar por tener una vida así. Ya había pasado antes con sus hermanos mayores. Tenían que sacrificar el amor. Desgraciadamente, las mujeres tenían mucho más que perder que los hombres… Anna lo sabía, Alastor era muy consciente también. ¿Pero qué debía decir? Apenas tenía quince años y alguien más ya era dueño de su destino. Ella sabía que aunque dijera "no" ahora, sólo serviría para ser la desgracia de la familia después. Sería imperdonable que rechazara al príncipe, al sucesor de una corona.

Sus ojos se marchitaron, y una parte de su juventud también. Ella miró hacia los libros y las hojas sueltas, como si sólo ahí pudiera encontrar una respuesta adecuada a la pregunta que Alastor le había hecho. Sus sueños se hicieron polvo y volaron por las estanterías, anidándose entre los rincones más oscuros de la gran biblioteca, donde nadie los podría alcanzar. Donde serían olvidados y, quizá, algún día reecontrados por los hijos de sus hijos o cualquier descendiente, cien años después, convertidos en roca.

—¿Quieres montar a caballo… a tu regreso? —preguntó en un susurro.

Alastor casi la miró con derrota. Suspiró por lo bajo, sabiendo de antemano que no le contestaría y, en cambio, había dado por hecho que estarían juntos.

—Sí… Lo que tú quieras, Anna. Yo estaré contento.

Ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

—Eso espero, Alastor…

—No… —Él negó con firmeza—. No podría tener a alguien mejor que tú… Soy yo el que debe hacerte feliz. El que te lo debe…

Por un momento, Anna no sintió la presión del futuro. Alastor tenía ese tipo de expresión que la hacía confiar en él. Si esto tenía que ser así, al menos lo harían funcionar. Serían amigos, algo que, extrañamente, ninguno de los dos conocía con certeza, hasta entonces.

 **()()()()()()()()()**

—Le mentiste —Kristoff bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Omití ciertas cosas… No era mentir. Es decir… puede que haya cambiado un poco los hechos, pero no necesariamente… ¡Vale, está bien, le mentí a un ladrón! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Necesito salir de esta…

—¡Pero no así!

—¿Entonces cómo, gran genio? Dime exactamente cómo derrotar a una docena de hombres sin usar mis poderes. Sin mentir, sin… hacer todo este teatro absurdo que posiblemente termine mal, muy mal. Para todos. Porque por supuesto sabes qué nos harán, ¿no? Picas, eso pasará si se enteran de que me inventé todo, pero claro, quizá nos den a alegir la horca… Será más duradero el dolor, pero está bien, al menos conservarás tu cabeza dura sobre esa montaña que tienes como cuerpo.

Kristoff se sobó el cuello y la miró imaginando la escena.

—Soy muy joven para eso. No quiero terminar de adorno en el muro negro.

—Entonces ayúdame en esto… —Elsa lo miró con súplica—. Hagamos que funcione.

Había firmado una tregua con Eugene. Su libertad a cambio de diez de sus hombres que fingieran estar en el ejército y que se ofrecieran como voluntarios para pelear con ella. Y perdieran. Mikal había hablado con ella esa tarde, mientras ellos morían de nervios porque tenían a uno de los ladrones más buscados del reino en el cuarto de las escobas. El hombre había acordado en que Elsa tendría que pelear con doce voluntarios del ejército en tres días, y si lograba vencerlos, entonces la subirían de rango. Nada mejor que aquello. Sin embargo, la joven ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar qué pasaría si perdía, porque aunque Mikal empezaba a tenerle estima, no era lo suficiente para que se librara de una muerte segura si se enteraba que ella jamás había derrotado a doce hombres armados, incluso con ayuda. Su vida estaba en juego, la de Kristoff y Christian igual.

—¿Y si hay más voluntarios? —preguntó Kristoff con miedo palpable—. No tienes la mejor relación con algunos, Elsa…

—Deja de recordármelo —suspiró—. Sólo necesito un poco de ayuda.

Su estadía en el ejército no había sido de lo más placentera. Se había ganado varios enemigos, sobre todo por su complexión menuda y, porque había superado a algunos cuantos con su técnica. Gastón era uno de los idiotas que más la odiaban y que, muy posiblemente, estaría muy feliz de tener una razón, o muchas, para golpearla en compañía de unos cuantos más.

Se sentó en la silla más cercana de madera, mientras ella y su hermano escuchaban el ruido de Eugene tras la puerta de las escobas. No había dejado de cantar una molesta canción desde hace al menos dos horas atrás. Por suerte, Jane había llevado a su padre a recoger unas cosas que necesitarían para abastecer el centro médico, y no llegarían hasta el anochecer. La nieve seguía cayendo afuera, ahora con más calma.

—¿Cómo está tu nariz? —preguntó Kristoff.

—No rota… al menos —. Seguía más roja de lo normal, incluso con la curación que había recibido por parte de Jane.

—Tenemos que callarlo en algún momento —Kristoff echó un vistazo a la puerta.

—Es un idiota…

—Bueno, lo trajiste en una carreta y se ha creído que puedes hacer un dragón más grande que de tres pulgadas, sí, creo que lo es por mucho.

Elsa se rio ante el comentario y levantó un dedo hacia su boca para callar a Kristoff.

—Lo último que quiero es que deje de temerme.

—Él no te teme…

—No estoy segura de eso.

—Él tiene esperanza.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta de las escobas. Abrió con fastidio y, por unos segundos, sólo se mantuvo en silencio mientras Eugene seguía cantando como si ella no estuviera ahí.

—Ah, miren quién vino a visitarme, la princesa de… —Elsa apretó los puños—. Oh, no le gusta que le llamen princesa, ¿cómo debo llamarla entonces Milady, o debo decir… Lord? No, espera, no hablo con la nobleza, pero qué tonto, ¡es el heredero al trono! Nuestra travestida Alteza Real de Arendelle.

—Tienes mucha suerte que aún me sirves, Fitzherbert. Pero no tientes tanto a la suerte, he escuchado que los empalamientos son muy comunes aquí.

—¡Por supuesto! Los traidores suelen ser los verdugos ahora, ¿cómo olvidarlo? —Ambos entrecerraron los ojos y se miraron con furia.

Kristoff levantó las manos y miró hacia arriba, pidiendo un poco de paciencia a los dioses.

—¿Pueden dejar de discutir un rato? Ayudaría mucho.

—Quizá si no me tuvieran por medio día en un cuarto lleno de telarañas y polvo, y… —miró hacia las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a la silla—. Sí, bueno, un poco más suelto.

—¿Puedo congelarle la boca ya? —siseó Elsa.

—Puedes, cuando terminemos de hablar con él —apremió Kristoff, viendo cómo Eugene blanqueaba los ojos.

—Les daré a los hombres, ¿ya? Pero pedirán… —hizo un movimiento extraño con los ojos, Elsa miró a Kristoff con confusión, pero ninguno parecía entender—. Agh, son tan inútiles. Ellos querrán dinero, monedas, señores. Y de oro. Son ladrones, pero no cualquiera… Son mis ladrones —sonrió—. Y si no quieren que ellos hablen, tendrán que darles lo que piden. No son mis reglas, yo sólo les ofrezco el contrato, pero es todo.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Kristoff.

—Diez.

—Podemos hacer eso.

—Por cabeza.

—¡Qué! ¿Estás loco? Es más de lo que recibo al mes por arriesgar mi vida por un rey que odio.

—Cada quien elige donde meter su trasero, Kristoff.

—Sólo tienen que actuar —gimió el rubio—. ¡No es la gran cosa!

—Ya, bien, ¿qué tal nueve?

—Cinco.

—Por cinco harán que la asesinen.

—¿Seis?

—Nueve.

—¡Siete!

—Ocho y no menos. Con suerte sólo terminará con dos costillas rotas —dijo como si nada el castaño.

—¿Del presupuesto dependen sus costillas?

—¡Claro! Son ladrones y quieren divertirse.

—Te daremos los diez —Elsa soltó con autoridad—. Por cabeza. Pero ninguno de tus hombres va a hablar, Eugene.

—¡Pero…! —Kristoff quiso protestar, pero Elsa lo hizo callar al instante.

—Les daremos instrucciones precisas, y las cumplirán al pie de la letra. Quiero a los más fuertes, Mikal los elegirá con seguridad. Después de eso, desaparecerán con sus monedas y prometo olvidarlos, y por sus cabezas, espero que ellos también se olviden de mí.

—Es un trato —Eugene sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes—. Parece que después de todo sí tienes carácter, ¿eh?

—No es todo —Elsa se paró en toda su altura y habló claramente—. Quiero volver a verte —dijo—. Cuando todo esto termine… Si todo sale bien, te buscaré.

—¿Aún piensas entregarme? —la sonrisa de Eugene desapareció.

—No… —admitió Elsa—. Pero quiero que te unas a esta lucha.

Se arrodilló y empezó a desatar las cuerdas del chico. Kristoff y Fitzherbert la miraron un poco sorprendidos. Eugene casi se sintió conmovido, recordando la charla anterior que había mantenido con ella. Antes de encerrarlo en el cuarto de las escobas, Elsa le había confesado que hacía todo esto porque aún tenía esperanza en el reino, y él sería un mentiroso si dijera lo contrario… ¿Pero qué debían hacer para no terminar muertos en el primer levantamiento? ¿Cómo evitar más masacres sinsentido? Quizá sólo eran un par de soñadores que habían perdido todo en el camino, pero uno de esos soñadores aún tenía certeza en el futuro, algo que él había enterrado junto con muchas otras cosas más.

—… Eres muy ingenua, princesa de Arendelle —susurró él, sintiendo cómo caían las cuerdas al suelo.

—Quizá… Pero tengo fe en los que quedan.

—¿Y en ti? —él levantó la cabeza, sus ojos apagados rogaron por un poco de brillo.

—Daré mi vida esta vez si es necesario…

—¿Vas a armar una rebelión tú sola?

Elsa sonrió.

—Y con dos soldados y un ladrón.

—Valiente… O muy idiota —sí, hubo brillo—. Creo que podría considerarlo.

Elsa se levantó y le extendió una mano a su viejo amigo. Eugene Fitzherbert la miró dos segundos que parecieron eternos y, con una fuerza revitalizante, la estrechó mientras oprimía la mandíbula, porque sabía que no había retorno.

Y ni hacía falta.


	8. El campeón

**Capítulo 7**

 **El campeón**

Kristoff le dio un apretón en el hombro izquierdo, pero nada de eso iba a tranquilizarla cuando las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron para dar paso al campo de entrenamiento. Era un rectángulo simple construido hacía varios años atrás, donde encerraban a los prisioneros de guerra cuando los barcos de exterminio colapsaban; aquí padecían sus últimos momentos cientos de personas apretujadas, atrapadas en cuatro paredes de piedra mientras uno a uno se iban congelando sin agua, comida o lugar para hacer sus necesidades primarias. Ahora era solo un campo vacío, con un mirador pequeño donde el rey o sus hijos solían mirar el entrenamiento del ejército como algo meramente de rutina.

Ese día en especial estaba repleto de nieve sucia, excremento de caballo congelado y una gran asta donde se elevaba la bandera del ejército de Westergard. El cielo gris, con nubes densas que amenazaban tormenta, se hizo más oscuro mientras los pasos de Elsa la llevaban al centro del sitio, donde una conglomeración de soldados sin uniformes reía a carcajadas con sus dientes amarillos y rotos. Algunos bebían vino de mala calidad y escupían en el piso. Apenas había un espacio en el centro donde se supone sería la pelea. Christian estaba al frente, rodeado de todos y justo al lado de su tío, sin mirarla.

Elsa se sintió un saco de paja escuálido, frente a los trolls borrachos que se burlaban de su apariencia, pero no demostró ninguna emoción en sus facciones y en cambio caminó segura, sin mirar a nadie en específico. Kristoff se había quedado atrás, como un gesto de objetividad en el escenario. Ahí Elsa estaría sola. O era la idea.

—¡Hey, niño! Ve a casa antes de que te saquen los intestinos —gritó uno.

—Espero que te hayas despedido de tu madre, hijo, lo último que verá esta noche será tu cabeza en el muro negro —le siguió otro.

Unos tambores empezaron a sonar, Elsa tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. No podía descontrolarse, ese día no. La escarcha en sus dedos resguardados por los guantes se hizo más densa. «Contrólate, no sientas» se repitió en voz baja. Trató de no escucharlos, y concentrarse en el golpeteo de su corazón o respiración acompasada. Recordó las lecciones con Pabbie, las horas de meditación en un mundo más espiritual. Trató de sentirse nada, arrojada en la piedra milenaria mientras observaba las estrellas y el pasado dentro de ellas. Abrió los ojos. No había más hielo, solo ella, con el rostro estoico de sus antepasados. Sus manos sintieron un cosquilleo, pero este era distinto, este era el que le producía el peso de su espada. «No te rindas, nunca te rindas», volvió a susurrar. Los labios de los hombres se movían ante ella, pero sus risas ahora no tenían sentido, no podían afectarla.

El regreso a la realidad.

—¡Esto es un festín! —Mikal Björgman gritó, alzando las manos como pocas veces—. Todos reunidos aquí para ver la lucha de este soldado —Mikal la apuntó con una mano y sonrisa cínica—. ¡Él, señores, afirma haber derrotado a una docena de bandidos! Con una espada… —bajó la voz, y con eso muchos callaron—. ¡Una espada! —gritó, y el ruido atronador de las voces se elevó con el viento.

Querían sangre.

—¡Miente, miente, miente! —se dejó escuchar entre varios coros desafinados.

—¿Eso creen? —Se burló Mikal, como si no estuviera hablando de su sobrino. Elsa levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de Christian, que lucía tan o más roto que Kristoff, sin poder hacer nada frente a toda la masa que lo empujaba—. ¡Él lo afirma! Por eso… aquí, mis nobles soldados, nuestro joven muchacho nos dirá cómo, pero no con palabras. Nada de eso, no, no. Después de todo, ¿acaso no siempre pedimos pruebas? —El grito de aprobación retumbó en sus tímpanos—. Va a demostrar, con sus propias manos, ¡cómo es que venció a los que iban en contra de su rey!

—¡Larga vida al rey Haaken! —Todos se pegaron en el pecho con un puño y lo levantaron al cielo, corrompidos por las ideas sucias de poder.

—Larga vida al rey… —susurró Mikal, desviando la vista hacia ella, que no se había movido ni un centímetro—. ¿Algo que decir?

Elsa negó.

—¡Muerte, muerte, muerte! —siguieron con otro coro. Christian apretó las manos en puños y, por un momento, Elsa deseó llevarse toda su pena.

—¿Saben cómo se pagan las mentiras en el ejército? —Mikal casi arrulló.

—¡Córtenle la lengua! —Gritaron varios.

—Denme doce voluntarios —dijo él ahora, con autoridad—. Doce personas que estén dispuestos a morir o a asesinarlo a su gusto —. De nuevo esa sonrisa horrible, sedienta de sangre.

Elsa casi quiso reírse de la situación cuando al menos treinta hombres de diferentes complexiones levantaron las manos y miraron hacia el centro. Recordó al anciano esquelético y calvo que había recogido las cien monedas de oro el día anterior, luego de que habían dejado en libertad a uno de los ladrones más buscados del reino. El anciano ni siquiera había dicho gran cosa, solo que el trato estaba hecho, ¿pero cuántas probabilidades había de que Fitzherbert hubiera cumplido con su palabra? Ahora, en ese momento, con el hedor de los soldados y los caballos que habían estado ahí, Elsa supo que no había salida. Incluso si Eugene cumplía, no tenía idea de quiénes eran los ladrones elegidos, porque Mikal la había mantenido en su cuartel sin poder salir durante todo ese dí ó en su sitio, considerando por primera vez usar sus poderes. Miró a su alrededor, contando mentalmente a cada uno de los presentes, grabándose sus rostros burlescos que pedían su cabeza. Habría sido tan fácil asesinarlos a todos en ese mismo momento, ¿lo sería realmente? La escena sangrienta de las muertes anteriores que había llevado acabo la golpeó de pronto y algo dentro, muy dentro de ella, se enfrió y emergió hasta sus extremidades. Sintió el poder, justo en sus manos, fluyendo por sus venas. Doce hombres, treinta, o cien. No era nada en comparación a las muertes en Arendelle, aquí estaba la peor carroña humana, nadie se lamentaría por ellos, nadie lloraría, serían olvidados en la playa o en el fondo del océano, junto con los miles de cuerpos que se descomponían en las calles oscuras cada año. Elsa podía acabarlos en un instante, ahora, a Mikal y cualquiera que se pusiera frente a ella…

Le dolió el corazón.

—¡Evan! —gritó Kristoff, cuando cayó de rodillas al piso con un grito ahogado y su mano apretando su camisa.

Mikal dejó de reírse y observó con curiosidad, pero no hizo nada. Elsa parpadeó varias veces ante el intenso dolor de hace un momento, nunca lo había sentido, no así. No de ese modo.

—¡Estoy bien! —dijo con un jadeo y la vista en el suelo. Sus manos apretaron la nieve y la tierra que se mezclaba con ella. Hace unos días, la nieve no se había visto tan impura cuando enterró a Michael, esta tierra estaba igual de carcomida que todo aquel que la pisaba. Se levantó al instante, sin limpiarse la nieve que se había impregnado en sus pantalones.

—¿Tenemos a los doce? —prosiguió Mikal, volviendo la mirada hacia los voluntarios.

Hubo un grito proveniente de las filas de atrás de los hombres, y a ese le siguieron más; antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, Mikal tuvo que apartarse porque una montaña de gigantes sudorosos se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo de Elsa, que abrió los ojos en toda su extensión y apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse del camino, pero sin poder librarse de ser derrumbada por al menos cuatro cuerpos que rugieron como si se trataran de bestias feroces. A pesar del ataque, y los ojos ya cerrados de Elsa por la embestida, no sintió gran peso encima de ella.

—¡Qué rayos está pasando! —gritó Mikal, acomodándose el uniforme y plantándose en su sitio para ver el panorama de varios de sus soldados en el suelo.

Kristoff tenía los hombros hacia arriba, y veía horrorizado la escena, igual que su padre, que no imaginaba que los estúpidos soldados hicieran eso antes de que les dieran la orden. Incluso Gastón, que se había puesto en primera fila para participar en la masacre, estaba anonadado con la imbecilidad de sus compinches. Muchos estaban mirándose entre sí, menos los que habían atacado y que se fueron levantando uno por uno, con una risotada. Kristoff estaba muy seguro que tendría que sacar a su hermana en pedazos de ahí al ver que nadie se movía de encima de ella.

—Es tu momento, chico —le guiñó un ojo uno de los hombres a Elsa, que había evitado aplastarla y ahora le susurraba en silencio.

Eran los ladrones.

El alma le volvió enseguida a la princesa, que se deslizó hacia afuera, libre de los cuerpos, con el corazón golpeteando en el pecho. Kristoff suspiró cuando la vio salir llena de barro y tosiendo apenas. Sin esperar un segundo, se acercó a ella para empujarla a levantarse y le arrojó su espada.

—¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Levántense, idiotas! —gruñó Mikal cuando los hombres siguieron en el piso, como si el choque los hubiera lastimado también a ellos.

Los primeros en levantarse fueron dos que eran mucho más bajos que Elsa. Uno era obeso y calvo. El otro… también, pero con una larga barba blanca y los ojos adormilados. Elsa lo reconoció como el anciano extraño que había recogido el dinero antes; casi se echa a reir ahí mismo, pero antes de poder siquiera sentir un poco de alegría, el más grande de todos ellos tomó una espada y la blandió hacia ella. No pudo esquivarlo, pero tampoco resultó ser un grave problema porque había puesto justo a tiempo su espada. El anciano y el calvo atacaron a los lados, y Elsa empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante, desequilibrando a su atacante para evitar ser golpeada por los otros dos, que chocaron con fuerza y cayeron de bruces con un sordo quejido por el dolor de cabeza.

Uno más que tenía la cara cubierta de blanco y un extraño carmín en los labios, quiso darle un puñetazo, pero había sido tan débil que Elsa fácilmente lo esquivó y le devolvió el mismo golpe con tanta fuerza por la adrenalina, que casi se sintió mal y estuvo a punto de pedir disculpas. El hombre no se levantó de nuevo. A ese le siguió el gigante de la espada, que le había susurrado hace un rato y ahora sonreía siniestramente cuando sus espadas chocaron entre sí varias veces y otros bandidos la atacaban al mismo tiempo.

Mikal resopló, sin poder creer que fueran tan inútiles. La desesperación se dejó ver en sus facciones cuando dio un vistazo hacia los demás soldados que veían atónitos la pelea. ¿Acaso no había nadie mejor que esos?

—¡Tú! —gritó a uno, que lo miró con terror cuando lo haló del cuello para arrojarlo hacia adelante—. ¡Gastón! —rugió ahora hacia el otro hombre.

—Mikal —llamó Christian, completamente serio y con una mano sobre la empuñadora de su espada—. Ya son mucho más de doce.

—Nadie le dio permiso de refutar mis órdenes, soldado —escupió con fuerza, mandando a Gastón al frente.

Gastón sonrió en toda su anchura, estirando los brazos cuando cogió su espada y divisó a Elsa entre la masa de hombres que caían y derribaban a otros. Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, casi ofendido por la falta de experiencia. Eran un montón de incompetentes, como la mitad de los nuevos de ese ejército. Pero él no. Él iba a destruir al pedazo de basura de Evan Björgman y demostrarles a todos que solo había tenido suerte.

—Si lo mandas a él, iré ayudar a Evan—habló tenso Christian.

—No vas a ayudar a nadie.

—¡Es mi hijo contra catorce hombres!

—¿Y…? —Bramó sin sentimientos Mikal, viendo cómo se desenvolvía todo. Se veía desesperado—. Tu hijo le ha mentido a la Corona.

—¡Piensas asesinarlo!

—¡Quiero la verdad!

—¿La verdad? La verdad es que ha sido entrenado desde los ocho años, la verdad es que tú mismo le has dado clases y has visto cómo pelea. ¡La verdad es que lo estás mandando a morir cuando puede ser el mejor soldado de tu ejército de ladrones y violadores apenas capacitados! ¡Lo sabes, Mikal! Lo sabes hace mucho, pero sigues molestándolo como si te recordara a Herol.

Fue un golpe bajo. Mikal lo miró con los ojos desenfocados. Herol era el hermano de Christian, el mayor, y quien había tenido una astucia increíble desde pequeño, además de ser un experto con la espada. No era un secreto que fue el consentido por mucho tiempo. Había heredado casi todo, incluso el hambre de poder y la malicia de sus actos; pero se había arrepentido, y arrepentirse lo llevó a la muerte. Mikal escondía el dolor con odio. Fingía odiar su traición, aun su nombre, pero la realidad es que lo había querido como a su hijo.

El mayor iba a hablar, a contradecirlo, pero un golpe metálico hizo que volvieran la cabeza solo para ver a Elsa tirada en el suelo, sosteniendo su espada casi con el filo en su garganta, mientras Gastón empuñaba la propia y empujaba hacia ella.

—¡Tienes que detener esta estupidez! —suplicó Christian, pero su tío no se movió.

Elsa gimió, apretándose en el suelo y tratando de salir de ese callejón en el que la había puesto Gastón, al cual ni siquiera había visto acercarse. Había empujado a dos de los hombres de Eugene mientras les ordenaba que no hicieran nada y se confundieron tanto que nadie reaccionó cuando empezó a atacarla sin parar, hasta hacerla tropezar y caer.

Emitió un grito ahogado cuando sintió el filo de la espada. Iba a morir. Iba a morir si no hacía nada en ese momento, y los imbéciles bandidos se habían quedado quietos como si aquella escena superara su inteligencia.

Entonces Elsa hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, con su mano apuntando con dificultad hacia el gigante, hizo un movimiento y rogó para que sucediera algo, lo que sea. El hombretón gritó, como si algo lo hubiera picado fuertemente en el trasero, y dio una sacudida hacia adelante que empujó a Gastón hacia un lado; ambos cayeron quejándose de diferentes situaciones. Gastón porque el hombre de Eugene había caído encima de él y, este último, porque su espalda y trasero yacían repletos de nieve gruesa y sin sospechas de que se fuera a derretir en mucho tiempo. Nadie sabía lo que pasó; pero le sirvió a Elsa para recomponerse y apuntar con la espada a Gastón que forcejeaba con el cuerpo de montaña del otro.

En el último momento, escuchó varias voces gritando como manada de animales salvajes tras ella, y justo volvió la cabeza para ver a cinco hombres corriendo hacia Gastón, el gigante y ella. Antes de que pudieran derribarla, esta vez los esquivó, y todos cayeron sin orden alguno sobre otros. Uno rodó cerca de Elsa, y rogó con un chillido cuando lo apuntó con su espada sin poder creer lo idiotas que eran. Ni siquiera estaba segura si actuaban o no.

Solo quedaron dos hombres, que se miraron uno a otro y se encogieron de hombros, para luego correr tras ella y blandir torpemente un par de mazos que terminaron rápidamente en el suelo. Elsa golpeó el casco de uno con la espada, que salió volando y cayó cerca de los pies de Mikal que hervía de molestia. Casi todos estaban noqueados, pero ninguno muerto.

—Eso es todo —Christian dijo, demasiado aliviado para el gusto de su tío—. Él ganó.

—Siguen vivos.

—¿Y qué? Son tus hombres.

La realidad era que el General no podía creer que ese chico hubiera podido con todos. Aún se negaba a creer que fuera tan astuto como para burlar fácilmente a una docena de hombres y dejarlos en el suelo comiendo barro y nieve sucia. Miró a Evan, tratando de esconder como sea lo que sentía, y por un solo instante dejó caer los hombros cuando notó las heridas varias y la ropa rasgada de su sobrino, además del cansancio evidente en sus ojos y la mirada que le dedicó: una mezcla de desprecio y lástima que lo hizo estremecerse con furia. Herol era igual, y había muerto como un traidor por querer salvar a unos estúpidos reyes que se creían demasiado misericordiosos con su pueblo. Con suerte, el muchacho de Christian no acabaría igual, y era por eso quizá que necesitaba ver sangre en sus manos ahora.

()()()

—Si sigues así, no durarás ni un minuto en el campo de batalla, y quizá nos hagas un favor para entonces —murmuró con su voz ácida de siempre, y antes de que Elsa pudiera reponerse, él se había marchado.

Jane le limpió otra herida. Al menos, no se había roto nada. Solo tenía varios raspones y moretones por todo el cuerpo, además de una fea cortada que, le habían prometido, sanaría sin complicaciones.

—Quizá solo quiere felicitarte.

Elsa miró con incredulidad a su amiga.

—¿No hablas en serio, o sí? Es Mikal, Jane. Él no se felicita ni a sí mismo. Lo más probable es que esté planeando asesinarme camino a encontrarme con él. ¿Por qué me citaría en el mirador si no es para arrojarme?

—Estás siendo dramática —Jane sonrió, aplicándole un poco de bálsamo en uno de los moretones de su espalda—. Lo hiciste bien, y es algo que ni él puede negar. Sí hubiera querido matarte, lo habría hecho en ese momento.

—Creo que no quiero saber lo que quiere.

—Ya está. Puedes cubrirte.

Elsa se levantó y suspiró; para ese momento, había perdido la vergüenza de su desnudez frente a Jane. Quizá era porque la miraba como si se tratara de una más de las sillas de la habitación; Jane había visto a tanta gente desnuda, que el cuerpo humano había perdido importancia en cualquier asunto no relacionado con la medicina.

—Si no regreso pronto, ¿puedes mandar a Kristoff por mí?

Solo hasta entonces, la castaña se preocupó.

—Debiste decirle cuando te llegó el mensaje.

—Ya está lo bastante preocupado como para añadirle más problemas.

—¿Y tú no?

—Puedo lidiar con ellos.

Se despidió con una media sonrisa cansada y salió por la pequeña puerta que la separaba de la sala de enfermos y la pieza en la que se encontraban, donde usualmente el padre de Jane hacía guardias.

La tarde había caído en el antiguo Arendelle; cuando salió de la enfermería, varios hombres la miraron de pies a cabeza y murmuraron entre sí, probablemente hablando de los eventos recién ocurridos. Si de algo estaba segura Elsa ahora, es que al menos nadie se atrevería a acercarse a ella sin antes pensarlo un par de veces. No sabía si le gustaba inspirar temor, pero por el momento, era el único refugio que podía pedir frente a cualquier situación que le deparara el futuro dentro del ejército.

Mikal la había citado en uno de los miradores que daban al fiordo, los centinelas solían usarlo para tener una mejor vista hacia el mar ante cualquier ataque enemigo. Constaba de una torre alta hecha de piedra negra, como casi todas las nuevas instalaciones. Y aunque de lejos parecía poco importante, la verdad es que en su interior había todo un equipo de defensa, lleno de armas de guerra y comida suficiente como para diez hombres resistiendo un mes de asedio. Se le tenía prohibido el paso casi a cualquiera, por lo que no le sorprendió que los dos guardias de casi dos metros se lo negaran en un primer instante, hasta que Mikal abrió la pesada puerta de madera y los comandó con una mirada.

Elsa siguió a su falso tío desde atrás; subieron por una escalera de madera a un primer piso sin ventanas que olía a patatas podridas y moho, donde se encontraba muchas de las reservas de comida. Después siguieron hacia una escalinata de piedra pulida, interminable, que los llevó hacia un segundo piso y último. Tenía una única ventana, amplia, que daba al fiordo casi congelado. El aire ahí debía estar helado, pues vio que Mikal se contrajo casi imperceptiblemente cuando se acercó hacia el ventanal, donde habían puesto estratégicamente un telescopio. Le dio la espalda. No había forma de que cayeran al vacío, claro, pero Elsa aún pensó en la idea de que ese encuentro no traería nada bueno.

—¿Sabes lo grande que es nuestro ejército, Björgman?

—Lo suficiente como para cubrir con cientos de naves el fiordo, mi General —contestó de memoria.

—¿Sabes la división de las clases?

Elsa vaciló.

—¿De las clases, mi General?

—De las clases de soldados, por supuesto. Debes saberlas. Dime, ¿en cuál estás?

—... Soy de tercera clase.

—¿Quiénes son los primeros ir a la guerra?

—Nosotros...

—¿Sabes por qué es así?

Elsa lo pensó. Algunas cosas, debían quedarse solo en sus pensamientos. Por supuesto, a La Corona no le interesaba lo que sucedía con la clase más baja, eran carne de cañón. Solo servían para cansar a las tropas enemigas y luego atacar con las verdaderas fuerzas militares.

—No, mi General.

—Las clases miden nuestros méritos, muchacho; y lo aptos que podemos ser para optar por ciertos títulos. Algunas personas, claro, nunca cambian de clase, por lo tanto tampoco merecen mucho de nuestra sociedad. De hecho, no merecen nada más que el sacrificio y le debemos el sacrificio a nuestro rey, Evan. Obviamente, lo entregamos de distintas formas, algunos solo con la muerte. Después de todo, él nos salvó de toda la tiranía que existía antes de La creación.

«La creación», así la habían llamado ellos. Su gente había tenido el génesis del caos en sus manos.

—Mi General, no entiendo por qué...

—¿No es claro? —Mikal la miró con una media sonrisa forzada—. Los méritos ante nuestro rey nos dicen quiénes somos o quiénes podemos lograr ser. ¿Quién eres ahora, chico? ¿Has pensado quién quieres lograr ser?

Por raro que pareciera, quizás esa era una pregunta que nadie le había hecho antes. No había preguntas para ella, simplemente daban por sentado lo que debía hacer o lo que sería más adelante. Y para ella, hasta entonces, estaba bien. Era lo correcto: seguir las órdenes.

—No... —murmuró, y una ventisca helada que no tuvo nada que ver con el clima se sumergió en el espacio.

—Con todo lo que has hecho en los últimos días, deberías haberlo pensado —Mikal se acomodó bien los guantes de piel y carraspeó la garganta. A veces, a Elsa le parecía que tenía una tos de años—. Además de las clases que conoces, existen otras más no nombradas en público, claro está. Son... subdivisiones, bastante específicas para nada fáciles, y que requieren... mayores sacrificios. He estado pensando en cuál recomendarte, y luego de varios intentos pudieron asignarte en una clase.

Quizá, después de todo, Mikal solo quería lavarse las manos y dejarla morir en otro sitio fuera de su ejército.

—¿Y cuál es esa?

—Pues... —Ambos se miraron seriamente—. Serás parte de «La purificación».

()()()

Kristoff se desplomó por undécima vez, luego refunfuñó y se ajustó las botas, como si eso pudiera arreglar su torpeza al caminar sobre la nieve que había caído esa noche. Daban uno cuantos pasos, y luego se hundían al menos treinta centímetros. Además, el frío hacía que le castañearan los dientes y las extremidades se le encogieran con dolor. Lo sentía hasta en los huesos, mientras Elsa seguía caminando como si nada, solo afectada por el cansancio de subir unas pequeñas ondulaciones en el terreno boscoso. Recién ahí, el chico de ojos castaños se preguntó si su hermana había sentido alguna vez ese frío, o si un día sus músculos se tensarían por el dolor agudo de las punzadas heladas; o al menos, si alguna vez lo había imaginado. Ser ajena a la congelación, en esa época y situación, la hacía ver menos humana. Lo que por supuesto no sabía Kristoff, es que Elsa sentía otro tipo de viento gélido, y era uno que se le había clavado en el pecho hace años, y que todos los días crecía sin detenerse, como un tipo de infección que se que propagaba por todo su cuerpo. También temblaba de dolor por tener el corazón en un estado glacial.

—A veces no sé por qué te sigo —jadeó Kristoff, subiendo con ella una pendiente muy inclinada.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo. De hecho, te dije que no lo hicieras.

—¿Y quién más si no yo, podría detenerte de asesinarlo?

—No lo voy a asesinar. Quizá golpear y quitarle esa sonrisa estúpida de su cara, pero es todo. Estará bien sin unos dientes.

—Oh claro, qué más da, unas muelas menos. De hecho, escuché que algunas personas las venden en el mercado negro para poder comprarse un poco de cerveza.

—A veces, Kristoff —Elsa gruñó cuando su pie resbaló de la roca—. Prefiero no saber cómo sabes algunas cosas.

—Si convivieras más con los soldados, no sé, o en general con la gente, sabrías todo eso y... ¡Auch! —una roca pequeña le golpeó la sien.

—Lo siento; pero necesitas moverte más rápido.

Ambos jadearon cuando llegaron a la cima y un montón de maleza los recibió. Se abrieron paso entre empujones porque, resultaba, que las hojas de esos pequeños arbustos les empezó a producir picor, como si un polvo de urticaria se les espolvoreara desde la cabeza a los pies.

—¡Qué es esto! —Gritó Kristoff, retorciéndose y tratando de alcanzar una parte de su espalda ancha.

—¡Lo voy a asesinar, está claro que fue él! —sentenció ella, rascándose con furia el cuello que ya tenía lleno de un fino sarpullido.

Cuando al fin lograron salir del infierno, una cabaña, con una pequeña caballería derruida al lado, asomó entre árboles calvos pero juntos, como si se pelearan unos entre otros para ocupar un poco de espacio en la cima de la pendiente. Se acercaron a lo que parecía ser una taberna perdida en medio de la nada. Olía a cerveza rancia y orín. Además, un ruido de risas y choque de cubiertos se dejaba escuchar, acompañado de canciones desentonadas por hombres ebrios.

—«El patito modosito», ¿qué clase de nombre es este? —inquirió Kristoff, quitándose una hoja seca del cabello.

—Uno que va de acuerdo con el nivel de imbecilidad de tu amigote.

—¿Ahora es mi amigo?

—Pensé que siempre lo había sido.

El único caballo que se encontraba ahí, relinchó despegando el hocico de una cubeta de madera en donde le habían puesto comida suficiente como para que no rodara y cayera por la pendiente. Parecía más la cena de Yule y no necesariamente un caballo muy rápido. Elsa masticó aire y resopló con fuerza.

—Vamos.

—Primero las damas —apuntó su amigo; ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

La puerta de «El patito modosito» crujió cuando la empujó y la música mala de un acordeón se coló por sus oídos como si se tratara de un montón de abejas asesinas. Era, ciertamente, bastante desentonado y horrible.

Kristoff se ubicó a su lado y la miró esperando una orden. Una nube de hombres malolientes siguió en lo suyo, mientras alguien bailaba en una pista mal hecha y otros arrojaban cerveza cada vez que dejaban sus tarros en la mesa. ¿Cómo podía ser todo aquello un lugar de reunión eficiente?

—Voy a matarlo.

—Lo has repetido decenas de veces en todo el camino.

—Es porque lo haré. Él nos mintió. No está aquí.

—¿Quizá nos espera resguardado?

—Claro, ¿bajo una mesa?

—Yo no sé, pero realmente no creo que fuera a arriesgarse tanto y luego hacer... esto. Eso es bajo.

—Es un ladrón, Kristoff. Lo que hace no es lo más honesto del mundo.

—Hola, señor. ¿Me puede regalar una moneda? —Un niño, de ojos saltones, los miró y extendió una mano. Elsa arrugó el entrecejo.

—No se supone que deba estar un niño en este lugar. ¿Dónde están tus padres? —El chico apuntó a un hombre de mediana estatura, pasado de peso y una barba muy larga que bebía con tres hombres más.

—¡Qué descaro! —asfixió un grito, Kristoff la codeó y negó con la cabeza.

—No me estás escuchando, ¿podemos preocuparnos después de este niño?

—Solo quiero una moneda para comprarme algo de comer —inquirió el chico, mirando ahora al rubio.

—Y yo quiero que dejes de molestar, no hay monedas. Largo.

El niño lo miró con mala cara y lo empujó con toda su fuerza para cruzar al otro lado; claro está, con la masa que era Kristoff, ni siquiera se movió cinco centímetros.

—Pff... Ese chico —dijo, mirándolo salir del lugar.

—¿Crees realmente que sea su padre? —cuestionó ella con la vista en la puerta.

—Da igual, iré a preguntar a la barra por nuestro amigo.

—¿Y qué dirás exactamente, señor inteligente? —inquirió Elsa, saliendo de sus pensamientos con respecto al niño.

—Que busco a Flynn Rider. Já. No es tan difícil, ¿o sí?

—Pues claro, solo es uno de los hombres más buscados del reino, pero te dirán enseguida dónde se encuentra. Estoy segura.

—¿Ves? A veces deberías ser así, más positiva.

–En ocasiones creo que no entiendes el sarcasmo, Kristoff; pero luego recuerdo que en realidad solo eres muy idiota.

—Cuando funcione, me agradecerás. Seguro que creen que soy del clan. Ya deja de ser tan crítica, te compraré una cerveza —sonrió y buscó en su cintura, donde hace solo unos momentos tenía una pequeña bolsa con algunas monedas.

Sus ojos se abrieron en grande, temiendo lo peor. Enseguida supo lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Ese mocoso me robó! Por eso me empujó, ese... ¡Lo voy a matar!

—¿Kristoff? —Elsa gritó, pero era muy tarde, pues el rubio se había alejado con pasos gigantes hacia quien, en teoría, era el padre del muchacho.

Ni siquiera escuchó lo que se habían dicho, lo único que sabía es que en menos de un minuto, Kristoff rodaba por el suelo con un desconocido, pataleando y chillando como hienas hambrientas, mientras una veintena de hombres gritaban al unísono como si aquello se tratara de un evento casual. Eran solo... hombres.

Luego, una patada, dos puñetazos, un diente fuera y gruñidos bestiales del hombre con barba. Por otro lado, Kristoff era más alto, pero con mucho menos peso y técnicas engañosas como arrojar cerveza o usar una silla como arma. Y entretanto, los demás golpeaban las mesas, gritaban y blasfemaban cuando quien daba el golpe no era por quien habían apostado; porque sí, ya estaban apostando.

Elsa sintió la sangre hervirle, por supuesto, no literalmente, mas su molestia se intensificó tanto por tal burda escena, que se metió entre empujones hasta llegar a los dos contrincantes para luego depositar un montón de nieve en el trasero de su amigo, quien se desconcertó tanto que terminó por recibir un golpe que lo dejó derribado por completo. Mientras él se frotaba la cara con dolor y el hombretón de barbas ya festejaba su victoria, ella se acercó por detrás, le hizo una llave rápida y desenvainó su espada para ponerla en el cuello del individuo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

—¡Son todos unos animales! —Gritó con frustración—. Pero no es lo que me trae aquí, así que pueden hacer el ridículo con sus peleas de señoritas después. Si no me dicen ahora dónde está Flynn Rider, ustedes y este estúpido hombre van a terminar muy mal. Y entonces sí que no se van a divertir.

Primero hubo una risa nerviosa, luego otra con socarronería, y para cuando Elsa pudo contar hasta cinco, todos reían a carcajadas, incluso el hombre que amenazaba con la espada, como si lo que dijo hubiera sido el mejor chiste del día. Entonces, sin motivo alguno, todos dejaron de reír.

—Mátenlo —dijo uno.

Una manada de hombres se arrojó encima de ella y, si bien pudo esquivar a algunos, no tuvo tanta suerte con todos. Terminó arrodillada frente a Kristoff, a quien se le había empezado a inflamar la mejilla. Dos hombres los sostuvieron de la cabeza y hombros a cada uno.

—No los conozco —dijo uno.

—Nunca han estado aquí —apuntó otro.

—Son espías —chilló el que estaba al lado.

—No seas tonto, ¿acaso les ves cara de espías? Son más tontos que tu padre y tus hijos juntos.

—¡Buscaban a Rider!

—Son ladrones.

—O soldados —Elsa rodó los ojos, harta de eso.

—O soldados —Aceptó el primero.

—¡Soldados! —gritaron varios juntos, para enseguida empezar a rumorear entre ellos—. ¿Qué haremos?

—Les diré qué harán —Elsa alzó la voz—, van a dejarnos libres, nos mostrarán el camino para encontrar a Flynn Rider y le devolverán las monedas que su aprendiz de ladrón le ha robado hace un rato a mi amigo. Eso harán, en caso contrario, esto no va a acabar muy bien.

—¿Evan? —ahogó Kristoff en un alarido, pero recibió otro golpe que lo desmayó. Elsa se enfureció más.

—Para ti, querrás decir —el hombre más grande de todos bajó la cabeza con burla, para obtener una mirada asesina de ella—. ¿Por qué tanta seguridad incluso antes de morir, hombrecito?

—Porque no eres un asesino. Porque todos ustedes son ladrones y solo vienen aquí a celebrar el botín de turno. Porque te conozco, a ti y a ellos —apuntó con la cabeza a otros—. Eran ustedes, los que estuvieron ese día en el ejército para ayudarme a vencer a los soldados. Son horribles borrando evidencias, ni siquiera se han cambiado toda la ropa. Y lo que es más importante... trabajas para Rider.

El sujeto sonrió de medio lado.

—Nada mal, pero tienes datos incorrectos: nadie de nosotros trabaja para esa sabandija de Rider. Y aun si lo hiciéramos, tu pago cubría solo ese día, ¿no? Nadie nos impide usarte como hombre de paja ahora mismo.

Justo cuando Elsa se preparó para el golpe, una voz que ya conocía se levantó con eco en «El patito modosito», que hizo que la muchedumbre casi gimiera con decepción.

—¡Alto! ¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! ¡Basta!

—Rider, voy a degollarte y luego darle tu carne a mi caballo —exclamó el gigante, justo cuando Flynn abría los brazos para impedir una masacre.

—Podrías, claro, pero eres inteligente —tosió con sarcasmo—, y sabes que eso no te conviene. Tampoco matar a este chiquillo. —Se arrodilló a la altura de Elsa y le apretó las mejillas con una mano, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño—. Solo míralo, ¿qué te puede hacer? Además, por supuesto, de apenas ser capaz de asesinar a doce bandidos, y sépase que no de nuestra élite, y vencer a unos cuantos soldados que ustedes apenas pudieron controlar.

—Lo hizo con nuestra ayuda.

—Lo hizo porque quiso —afirmó Flynn.

—¿Pueden soltarnos ya? —dijo con cansancio ahora Elsa—. No va a haber muertos o degollados, o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con sangre. Al menos no ahora. —Miró seriamente a los que la sostenían.

—Soltarte va a costar algunas monedas —rió el gigante—. Y parece que el chico de Barry ya les quitó su único método de pago. Por otro lado, puedes pagarnos con esos dientes bonitos.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para hacerte tu propia dentadura? —picó molesta.

Eugene volvió a lanzarse casi encima de ella cuando los rufianes gruñeron y blandieron la hoja de una daga sobre su cuello.

—¡Hey, Narizotas, me debes una! ¿Por favor, por favor, podemos solo dejar las armas por un momento? ¿Que no ven que les suplico? ¡Cuándo me han visto hacer eso! —casi todos miraron entre sí y empezaron a hablar en voz baja—. Ya, bueno, casi siempre, pero esta vez es muy Real. Y me refiero a Real con «r» mayúscula. Dame cinco minutos, y te convenceré a que esta cosa vale más viva que muerta —apoyó una mano en el hombro de Elsa, quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—A menos que sea un príncipe, lo que no me sorprendería con ese cuerpo debilucho, y ganáramos más de cien piezas por él, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Aunque, Rider, no creo que los príncipes tengan el cabello rubio, son más bien... rojos. En ese caso, ya podemos cocinarlo.

—No, quizá no sea un príncipe —Flynn anunció con voz poderosa—. Quizá no sea el más grandulón ni el más apuesto; quizá sea odioso y horrible tratando de convencer... Y mira esos brazos que no intimidan a nadie, y esos ojos de perro rabioso que intenta poner... Pero el punto es, mi querido grandote, que esta cosa que tienes frente a ti, vale más que tus cien monedas de oro, o quinientas de ellas. O mil. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque esta cosa... —Miró a Elsa, con el ceño fruncido en decisión—. Esta cosa es la revolución. Nuestra revolución.

El aplauso que Rider esperaba, por supuesto, no llegó, pero sí provocó una risa estruendosa por parte de todos, y que los que sostenían a Elsa aflojaran el agarre, lo cual aprovechó al instante, porque se zafó con habilidad y en un momento había doblado la mano de su captor, además de hacerse con la daga que sostenía. El segundo cuello que encontró el filo del objeto fue el cuello de Eugene.

—Vamos, ¿crees que nos importa que lo asesines? —preguntó uno de los ladrones, mientras algunos se seguían riendo. Elsa lo ignoró.

—¿Confías en ellos? —Inquirió ahora, justo en la oreja de Flynn.

—¿En los ladrones? —Chilló el muchacho—. Son idiotas, incapaces de ver más allá de sus narices, pero sí, confío en estas sabandijas.

—No les importa si mueres.

—Quizá, pero igual llorarán en el funeral.

—Entonces si esto no funciona, tendré que matarlos a todos.

Elsa golpeó el pie en el suelo con fuerza, donde empezó a crecer una espiral de hielo, y en menos de diez segundos, todo el piso estaba cubierto. Unos cayeron por falta de equilibrio, los que quedaron parados, se tomaban entre sí y se miraban atónitos tratando de entender lo que sucedía. El hielo siguió subiendo, hasta alcanzar las paredes y cada botella de alcohol que se exhibía en las estanterías. Incluso Eugene quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Brujería! —gritó uno—. Es la oscuridad. —Y para cuando se entendió el significado, una montaña de ladrones chocaban entre sí y trataban de salir del lugar, lo cual era imposible; estaba congelado.

—¡Diles! —amenazó Elsa a Eugene, con la daga aún en su cuello.

—No es un príncipe, es una princesa —afirmó el chico al jefe de todos ellos.

El hombre lo miró con una cara de desconcierto. Apenas sosteniéndose de una mesa para tratar de mantener el equilibrio.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De la princesa, Antón —y cuando Eugene mencionó su verdadero nombre, supo que hablaba en serio—. De nuestra guerra, de tu familia. De Arendelle.

Antón miró cómo se cubría todo el establecimiento con capas muy gruesas de hielo; la forma, la textura, nada de eso era natural. Del mismo modo, recordó su pasado y lo que era antes de ser lo que era ahora, recordó a su esposa y a sus dos hijas, que ya no estaban más. Recordó la caída, la oscuridad, lo que siguió después de todo el dolor, la soledad y el cansancio de estar vivos queriendo estar muertos. Sobre todo, recordó esa cara pequeña y ovalada de cierta niña, los ojos azules y lo que se rumoraba acerca de ella. Recordó que una vez sintió esperanza.

—... La princesa Elsa.


End file.
